You Say Run
by Teneani
Summary: When Yuki decided to take up a bet with Monoma, he was dead set on being the first place in U.A.'s entrance exam. This changed when he decided to save a certain purple haired rocker girl from the zero-pointer. This is going to lead to a beautiful relationship, probably. Now rated M for violence and my extensive love for naughty language.
1. Prologues Are Weird & The TMM

**_Most of the times, stories come from conversations with people, and this one is no different._**

 ** _I was talking to a few friends last month, and My Hero Academia came up. Like most conversations about shows with characters who have very different named powers, just like with Jojo or something of the like, the topic of OC's and their quirks came up. One of my friends said that his quirk would probably be plant control, based on a fluid his character would secrete., while another said he'd want to be able to create a powerful force field over a small area around him, the size and strength of which would depend on how awake he felt, and using it for long spaces of time or defending against powerful attacks would wear down his consciousness until he passed out._**

 ** _I had a few ideas myself, one of which being basic telekinesis, of course, while another was the ability to create gravitational force over a large area, the strength of which could be increased as the area it affected decreased, but if overused would cause internal bleeding by screwing up the user's internal gravity. The one I eventually settled on, however, was much simpler and is the basis behind me writing this story in the first place. I won't explain it here, because I'd rather have it explained in the story._**

 ** _All that being said, please enjoy my story, "You Say Run"._**

 ** _An Average Jo : Sorry that I beat you to the punch on this one, but you could always take the gravity increasing guy I mentioned in last weeks chapter. Sorry about my chapters being short, I'm still trying to break my habit of being as concise as I am, but it's difficult. This one is about twice as long as the last chapter, and I can guarantee that next chapter is going to be a long one as well._**

 ** _EDIT: Small changes in progress that I should have made like, a month ago. Decided to combine chapters 1 and 2 into one single chapter._**

* * *

 **Prologues Are Weird & The Ten Month Montage**

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

My name is Yuki Futeki, and I am beyond bored right now. Day in and day out, I go to a school where nothing interesting really happens. In fact, relieving how bored I am with such a normal school is one of the reasons why I want to be a Pro Hero, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm a teenager of 15 years old, fairly tall (About 5'10"), and a bit more muscular than I appear, looking normal for my age and height while in my uniform, but rather well built. I have blue eyes, and black hair put into a short ponytail.

Today had begun like most others. Wake up at five am, get dressed in my tracksuit, go for my early morning jog, get back home around six, take a cold shower, brush teeth, get dressed, fix some breakfast, get the lunch bento I made last night, lock up, and go to school. When I got to school, however, I was reminded of something that definitely broke up the repetition.

"Everyone seems pretty excited today," I said to one of my friends, Seto. Seto was always a pretty cool guy and had a mutation quirk that gave him the physical visage of a lizard and greater than average physical strength and durability. Before Seto could answer my question, however, we heard the most annoying noise the school had to offer as a blond haired student strode to us.

"Are you seriously saying you forgot what today was? You must have taken a few too many blows to the head, Futeki-kun." Monoma said this as he strode towards my deck with that annoying cocky grin of his. Monoma had always been a bit of an ass. Probably because of his fairly wealthy family, at the very least wealthy enough to get him whatever he wants.

Standing up to my full height, I stared him in the eye and pulled on a grin of my own. "Funny, I could say the same to you, Monoma. I remember you taking at least seven blows to the head last time you got to full of yourself, isn't that right, copycat?" I wasn't kidding around. Me living by myself, I wasn't exactly swimming in wealth, and Monoma knew that, and it put us at odds more than anyone else in this school. Last time we talked, he and I ended up in a fistfight, which, despite his supposed intelligence, didn't end well for him. Turns out, my quirk doesn't work so well for someone who didn't have the muscle to make good use for it.

My quirk was certainly a special one, essentially making it so I get stronger the more I fight. It allows me to absorb most forms of energy that touch my body, convert it, and redirect it back out as a kinetic force. Monoma thought that he could make use of it to at least bring us to a draw, but since I'm baseline physically stronger than him, I might as well have been fighting a weaker version of myself. During the fight, I started off by acting slower than I actually am, allowing him to think he had a good speed advantage on me as he peppered me with punches, and as soon as I had absorbed enough energy from his blows, I started to hammer him with enhanced punches of my own.

In the end, he never stood a chance.

"You may have won our last confrontation," he said while breaking into a sweat, probably remembering the scare he got from how overprotective his mother had gotten after the fight, "but that was only because of your dirty tricks, next time, I won't fall for that faked slowness. In fact, how about we go ahead and make a new bet. You plan on taking U.A.'s Entrance Exam as well, do you not? Then let us make a friendly wager. When I score higher than you on the entrance exam, you must prostrate yourself before me and beg for my forgiveness for you being such a thorn in my side."

"Alright, but when I win, you give me your allowance for the next two months," I smirked at him and put out my hand for a handshake.

"Deal, may the best man win." Monoma grabbed my hand and we shook, sealing the deal.

Smirking at him, I spoke. "Don't worry, I plan to. Go ahead and get your purse ready." At that, the teacher entered and we all took our seats. The rest of the day went by rather normally, nothing interesting happening as usual. As the day came to a close, I gave a challenging glare to Monoma as he entered his family limousine, which he returned.

The game was officially on.

* * *

As I got home and made myself dinner, I marked the date of the entrance exam on my calendar. The next ten months, I planned to put myself through nothing short of hell to make sure that if anyone got the top spot in the exam, it would be me. I knew just the place too.

Dagobah Municipal Beach Park had been I place I had played at a lot as a kid, mostly due to the fact that the trash made a good hiding place from grownups, as well as all the verticality of the place. Not only would cleaning that beach up would help with bringing my name to the forefront whenever I hit the Pro Hero stage, but a lot of the dumped stuff was fairly large, and would way more cost effective than a gym membership.

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw a fight on the small tv I had on the counter. Looks like some sludge monster thing got a kid and was holding him hostage. To my surprise, another kid with super frizzy hair, probably a year younger than me ran up to the thing and started clawing at it. Unfortunately, doesn't look like it was doing much. "Fuck, that isn't good. Someone needs to go and save the dumbass before he gets himself killed."

As the sludge guy rears up to hit the kid with the perm, All Might appears and punched the villain so hard it started to rain. "How the hell he'd even do that? Well, at least the kid is still kicking." After watching the frizzy guy and the guy who was held hostage get interviewed with mixed results, I finished cooking, ate, took a shower, and went to bed early, because starting tomorrow, I entered Hell.

* * *

Waking up the next day, I began to dress for a workout, putting on a pair of black sweatpants and a dark red no sleeved shirt. Then I put on a pair of old sneakers, didn't want anything good getting ripped up. Finally, I put on a pair of fingerless gloves, grabbed my bag and went out for a run to Dagobah Beach.

As I got to the location, I began to look around. I decided to focus on strengthening my core, back, and upper chest muscles today. My quirk requires me to get hit first to make it useful, so I'd need to be able to take a punch from someone as strong as All Might if I wanted to be number one. Finding a bar of metal that didn't look sharp jutting out from one of the trash piles, I climbed up to it, sat on it, and used my legs to keep a good grip on it as the rest of my body fell backward. Then, I began to do a set of five hanging sit-ups and could understand why this was a workout you'd usually see one of the really strong characters in an anime doing because it was essentially double the work you'd put into a regular sit-up.

After finishing my third set of that, I heard what sounded like talking from a short distance away. When I started the fourth set, I saw two people, the first to enter my view was a really tall guy, a skeleton of a man with long, blond bangs in a white t-shirt and dark green cargo pants, and he was followed by the kid from yesterday's news story. It seemed as though they hadn't seen me yet, so I decided to see how long it'd take for one of them to notice me while I continued on my workouts. My goal was at least ten sets of five hanging sit-ups.

While I worked towards my own workout, I heard something about cleaning to build muscle. I hadn't actually considered that up to this point, thinking I'd just use the larger bits of trash as workout equipment instead, but what they said sounded much more productive. Finally, it seemed that one of them, the tall one, noticed me when he looked out upon when the shorty would be cleaning up, and seemed to look indifferent to my presence, while the shorty seemed to get really worried. Looking towards them, I waved as I finished my last set. Grabbing my bag from where I set it on the bar, I let the rest of my body fall as I flipped in the air in an attempt to not hurt myself, landing it a roll and getting fairly dizzy in the process.

After recovering, I walked towards them. "I overheard a bit of your guys' talk. Sorry."

"How much did you hear, exactly?" The skeleton talked with a rather deep, familiar voice, but I just couldn't place it. "It's pretty rude to listen in on other people's conversations, you know," the guy said, looming over me as he pointed at me, surprisingly, he was even taller than I thought he was, probably somewhere around seven feet tall, and something about the look in his eyes intimidated me a bit, despite the fact that he looked about as muscular as a metal pole.

I held up my hands in defense. "Sorry, I didn't want to quit in the middle of my workout. All I heard was you saying something about cleaning up the beach." Offering my hand for a handshake, which was excepted by both, though the shorty was a bit reluctant. I decided to introduce myself. "I'm Yuki Futeki, and if I had to guess, you," I said, looking towards the shorty, "are probably here for the same reason I am. Training for U.A.'s Entrance Exam, right?"

The short kid looked at me as if I just threatened to take his lunch money, saying "How did you know that's what we're doing?"

"I saw you on the news last night kid, you're the one who broke past the barricade to fight that sludge dude, right?" I smirked at him and continued. "Gotta say, not much more ballsy than charging that thing down for a friend. Might as well have held up a sign telling the heroes around about how rad you are. Though I will say it was pretty dumb of you to not use your quirk. It's a good thing All Might showed up, or you'd've been done for. Either way, if I had to guess, you wanna put that heroic spirit to the test at U.A., right?"

"That's right," the walking skeleton said, "which is why I decided to train him. His quirk hits with a lot of blowback, enough to shatter him if he isn't careful. To combat this, he needs to build a great deal of muscle."

I looked at the skeleton skeptically. "No offense, but you're all skin and bones. How much can you train him?"

The skinny guy didn't seem to get phased by this, but before he could retort, the shorty responded first. "A- Toshinori-san is plenty strong, he is a great hero!"

This time, the skinny guy, Toshinori, spoke before I could question the kid. "What Young Midoriya-kun means is that I used to be a hero, but after an injury, I decided to retire."

Guilt entered my heart at that moment, considering I basically just mocked an injured veteran. Averting my gaze I spoke. "Sorry, I didn't realize, I've always had a bit of a problem with speaking before thinking. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" To this, Toshinori smiled sadly, before going to sit on a bit of trash, and lifted his shirt up, revealing a blackened mess of scar tissue and stitches.

"I was fighting a villain a good few years back. The guy ended up punching a hole straight through me. Long story short, I ended up with most of my guts strewn across the ground, but I won. Ever since then, I've only been able to use my quirk for a limited time."

I was feeling really shitty now. Chances are, this guy was a really good hero, and here I was, making fun of him for the effect of him nearly dying to save people like me. I had to show him the respect he deserved. "Sorry, Toshinori. I didn't know. I've always had a bit of a problem when it came to talking before thinking." As I said this, I bowed with my arms at my side.

To my surprise, however, the tall man yelled at me. "Stop that, you idiot! What happened to me was sad, sure, but it's in the past. Nothing you can fix with an apology or pity. Hell, if you knew how strong I was back then, you'd know that it was my fault."

"Just how strong were you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"If I had to estimate, I'd say that I could probably take All Might himself, as he is now, down within ten minutes, and could have at least matched him for a short time in his prime."

This led to Midoriya and I both getting eyes as wide as saucers. All Might's strength was legendary. The man had been a pro for over thirty years and was only just now showing slight signs of slowing down. Despite this, his strength doesn't seem to have lessened much at all, but this guy says he was equal to the world's greatest hero in his prime. The possibility was unbelievable, but Toshinori didn't seem to give off any indication that he was lying. In fact, the look in his eyes showed nothing but absolute sureness.

"Are you sure about that, Toshinori? I can understand you being strong but as strong as All Might? 'Greatest hero in the world' All Might? 'Saved a million people during his debut' All Might?" I just couldn't believe it. I can believe him being strong, but I just can't believe him being stronger that All Might.

"Believe it or don't, I don't really care. We're burning daylight. Maybe we can keep talking later. Go on, kid, You'd better get started if you want to be prepared by the exam. Get moving!" As he yelled this at Midoriya, the shorty began with an "OK!" while Toshinori kept speaking to me. "Oh, and Yuki, you can keep doing what you're doing, but I don't want you helping young Midoriya with his cleaning. Can't have you stealing his training, can we?"

With a shrug, I said, "Don't worry about it, I'll just be using the stuff around here to train myself. I'm more focused on a more normal routine, anyway." As I said that I started walking towards a large girder that was sitting on the ground, and began to use it to deadlift while I watched Midoriya begin his own strength training. Looking at him from here I could definitely see that my original idea of him when I first met him was a bit off.

Sure the guy was a bit of a wimp now, but even I could see the fire behind his eyes as he ran around picking up trash to be disposed of. He definitely had the heart for hero work, that's for sure. I even found myself starting to get more pumped up just from seeing his enthusiasm.

He may not look like it now, but Midoriya could very well turn out to be a pretty good rival.

* * *

Two months had passed, and it was starting to become apparent that Midoriya was getting stronger. It was hard for me to tell at first, but if you looked close enough at his forearms and calves, they were starting to show a bit of the fruit of his labors. Speaking with Toshinori, I discovered how Midoriya's quirk worked. It essentially just gave him a great boost of strength, but he hadn't figured out how to control that power just yet, so if he wasn't careful, he'd end up breaking a bone every time he used it.

Considering the similarities between the ways our quirks would be used, I offered up my services to help Midoriya learn how to fight, but he turned me down, at least for now. It's understandable, considering that he could only fire off four attacks right now before he had to quit fighting.

* * *

It's been about four months, and Midoriya has started to pick up the pace. He was noticeably stronger and faster now. To improve morale, it seems that Toshinori called in a favor that was owed to him, and now All Might has begun to train us when he has the time, with Toshinori coming in to take up for him when All Might can't make it.

Since he was here, I decided now was the perfect chance to test my own durability. I managed to talk All Might into punching me with stronger and stronger punches to see just how far I've come. He agreed, albeit, reluctantly, and did so. I managed to get him to use about 5% of his strength before I started to really get hurt, which even he was impressed with, telling me that most villains he's fought couldn't even stand up to three percent.

My strength training was also coming around fairly well, and with it, the upwards limits of how much energy I could eat up and dish out. Currently, the maximum amount of energy I have fully absorbed was apparently equivalent to two punches from All Might at 2%, which isn't anything to snort at, though it was still pretty far above my current threshold, so I had to expel it pretty quickly.

* * *

Currently, we're at six months, it seems like I've made great progress towards my goal. I can currently absorb enough energy to put me at approximately .5% of an All Might, which is a great achievement, considering how strong the guy was. Unfortunately, Midoriya seems to be falling behind schedule, which is only making the kid feel worse because he keeps comparing himself to my progress. He still has about 50% of the beach to clean up but it seems like his speed hasn't increased yet.

I've also learned a bit about both Toshinori and Midoriya, but Midoriya much more so. From what Midoriya told me, he only learned that he had a quirk recently, but believed that he was quirkless for most of his life. This apparently led to his social life falling apart, even his best friend turned around and bullied him, becoming one of his worst bullies even. Something about the kid didn't sit right with me when he talked about it, because despite what his old best friend did to him, Midoriya seemed to regard this Kaachan with regard second only to All Might and Toshinori.

Whatever the case, I know I really want to beat this "Kaachan" guy. Hard. Unfortunately, seems the guy got a good lot in life despite his shitty disposition, ending up with a really strong quirk. Now that I think about it, the guy's quirk being so strong is probably why he's such an ass, but I'd have to meet him in person before I could make that judgment.

* * *

We were starting to come down to the wire, now that we're at eight months. I was now at able to absorb enough power to punch with a force equal to a 2% punch from All Might. Midoriya was still a bit behind, still having about 25% left to clean up, but was starting hurry up a bit more. Unfortunately, Toshinori, All Might, and I don't believe he'll get it finished by the exam. That being said, Toshinori did think that he might be able to use his quirk at about 1% now, but considering Midoriya's current lack of control over his quirk, he probably wouldn't be able to focus enough to control it enough for that.

Midoriya did say that people were starting to notice his increase in strength, at least his mother did. All things considered, I understood why it's taken so long. Midoriya's body wasn't really built for raw power, he wasn't all that big or broad, and his muscles seemed to prefer to keep their shape, only really being noticeable if one noted the definition the kid had. He might end up with a super growth spurt when he turns 18, but I doubt it.

* * *

Tomorrow was the day of the exam, and I decided to take today off from training, choosing to study instead. I believed that as of right now, I was more than capable of passing the practical exam, but if I didn't cram as much as I could into my head, I'd end up failing the written portion. Failing that would require me to do more work in the practical exam if I wanted in.

From what I could tell, Midoriya wasn't going to finish cleaning that beach any time soon. Sucks, considering that, for some reason or another, Toshinori didn't want him to try the Entrance Exam until he had finished, but maybe the kid could get a pass, just this once. It'd feel kinda shitty if the kid ended up not getting to go, considering how much the little guy wanted to go to U.A. Hell, it'd probably break the guy's heart.

Whatever the case, I couldn't let myself get distracted by my empathy for Midoriya. I need to become a hero, or else everything I've done up until now might as well have been pointless. I will become a hero, just like my father. I know my parents are watching over me, so I need to make them proud of their shithead of a kid.

* * *

 ** _And chapter one is up. T_** ** _his time around, we get some hints as to the condition of Yuki's parents, but nothing quite concrete. Next chapter, we will get to see the other star of the show, which won't be a surprise considering that I know most of you can read the tags for this story. I think the next chapter might take a bit longer for me to make, considering how much I like to detail out combat and because I might try to play around with the POV of the story._**

 ** _Please leave a review if you can, criticism welcome, and thank you for reading._**

* * *

 _ **Wait, what the hell is going on here?, this chapter is already done, why am I back here?**_

"Well hey there, big guy," a man says from behind me. Turning around, I see a man of about twenty years old. He's about 5'7", fairly fit, and wears a white hoodie, the hood pulled up, a pair of sweatpants, and a pair of sneakers. His eyes are hidden behind a black mask which only covers from his hairline to his nose. "Oh, so that's what it's like when you describe a new character."

 _ **Who the hell are you, why am I back here, and how can you see me?**_

"Well, that is a lot of questions that'll be fun to answer. Well, for starters, my name is Koete Shikaku, you're back here because you got bored in Universe Prime and felt like doing something fun for your followers, and I can see you because you created me about four hours ago. By the way, are you okay being all willowy and shiny?"

 _ **Fine, gimme a minute.**_ Focussing for a few moments, I condensed my body into my preferred physical form. I was about 5'9" tall and wore an unzipped leather hooded coat with a red t-shirt underneath. I also wore a pair of square-shaped glasses, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. My curly, dirty blond hair was about shoulder length, and the slight unshaveness of my face gave the impression that I didn't try as much as I probably should. _**There, that better?**_

"You look like someone's divorced dad, but it's better than talking to a mass of arguably intelligent life. So, now that you're done pretending to not know why I'm here, how about you take the liberties of explaining to that nerd on the other side of the screen about why you and I are here, Teneani?"

 _ **Fine, fine. Okay, so here's the deal, I was feeling thrifty, and decided to go back and do something fun, so over the course of the last two months, I've been writing these bio sheets for all of the characters I've created so far, and decided to go ahead and do the explanations in this way instead of just doing a giant wall of text like I did the last time over in the old version of chapter three.**_ As I speak, you can see Koete struggling to push a cart which holds a massive amount of sentences. Snapping my fingers, two Nomu appear from thin air and push the cart in his stead. **_Starting now, and reoccurring every chapter for a little while, Koete, myself, and whoever we're talking about will appear here at the end, and the two and/or three of us will take the time to do some explanations on the logic or science behind some of the things that I believe may cause confusion._**

"And as an example, today, we'll start off with yours truly," Koete says, popping up from out of frame. "Half to give you guys an idea of how this'll work-"

 ** _And half to explain who this guy is, as well as what he can do,_** I say. _**You see, while he may seem like someone I created to live exclusively in this studio set-shaped void in the dark recesses of nothingness known as my mind palace, that door over there,**_ I point to a door in the background, through which you can see a bright light coming through under the door, _**actually connects to his house.**_

"That's right nerds, I am a canon existence in You Say Run. I'm twenty-four years old, white is my favorite color, and I'm a Sagittarius, kinda like Yusha, right?"

 _ **Shut up, idiot. There's most likely gonna be people reading this for the first time, and Yusha doesn't show up until chapter five, which I definately didn't need to go back and check to figure out.**_

"Oops, sorry, anyway, as you already know, my name is Koete Shikaku, which, for those of you who know your Japanese or are at least mildly proficient in the inner workings of Google Translate, roughly translates into 'Beyond visual sense'. Don't judge me, Teneani made that name in under ten minutes and didn't feel like putting much work into it."

 _ **Oi, shut it. Anyway, as he is technically an MHA oc, he does have a quirk, one that ties directly into his name.**_

"That's right. My quirk is called Omnidimensional Omniscience. For those of you who actually speak english," Koete says, glaring in my direction, "that translates to me having the ability to have infinite knowledge. Unfortunately, this only makes me about as intelligent as this guy, so that doesn't really amount to much."

 _ **Oh fuck off, dickhead. Anyway, this basically amounts to him having full knowledge not only on what has happened, is currently happening, and is going to happen down the line in this story, but also grants him full knowledge on every alternate world and series that I know. This also seems to give him access to this room of mine, and no matter how much I try, I can't seem to get him to fuck off either.**_

"Love you too, dad."

 _ **Speaking of dads, the reason why he has such a quirk is that unlike every other OC in this story, I don't feel like making an actual dad and backstory for him. As far as anyone in You Say Run knows, he's a psychology student in Mustafu, but in truth, he was only created like five hours ago.**_

"I'm also not all that strong. Unlike Yuki, I don't have any form of combat ability, though I am able to anticipate someone's movements far before they even begin fighting me, so there is that."

 _ **Yeah, so technically speaking, he is actually the strongest character in the story.**_ I snap my fingers again, and one of the Nomu from before walk into frame from behind, carrying a large sign on his shoulders. On the sign, you can read Koete's stat sheet.

 **Koete Shikaku**

 **Power: 1/5 F**

 **Speed: 1/5 F**

 **Technique: ?/5**

 **Intelligence: ?/5**

 **Cooperativeness: ?/5**

 **Overall Score: ?/5**

 _ **Along with these mystery level stats that put him beyond the ranking system, Koete is also really good at giving advice, mostly due to his omniscience, as well as being semi-immortal due to me not wanting to do this shit on my own.**_

"And that's the end of the explanation for this chapter, we'll be back in chapter three to talk about Yuki Futeki. In the meantime, have a good day!"

 _ **See you then.**_


	2. The Entrance Exam Is Yuki's Jam

**_Welcome back to You Say Run. I assume that at this point I can assume that you guys are sticking around, so thanks for actually caring enough about this story to read up to this point. I started writing this right after my last chapter because I'm just in an "I don't feel like doing my homework" kinda mood._**

 ** _This chapter we will begin with the U.A. Entrance Exam, which means we get to introduce the Jirou into this OC/Jirou fanfic. It also means that the winners from my poll are going to come into this story for their intro along with her and another probably not surprising addition._**

 ** _Before we get started, let's respond to a review or two._**

 ** _Guest (1)_** ** _: I'll try to, still trying to figure out how to do that while also writing everything from the character's perspective. I'm used to writing in the third person._**

 ** _The AUTHOR_** ** _: Considering that I already have a game plan for most of the story until the USJ Incident, I think I'll keep doing the story with Yuki in class 1-A. Don't worry about this just being a narrative where Yuki goes into every scene we've already seen before. It's his and Jirou's story, not Midoriya's. He fights his own battles. I also plan to do a lot more with class 1-B than in the original story, which is why I decided to make Yuki and Monoma have the relationship that they do._**

 ** _Josuke21_** ** _: The fight scenes aren't too detailed, at least I don't think, but you guys'll be the judge of that._**

 ** _Whatever the case, welcome to the show._**

* * *

 **The Entrance Exam Is Yuki's Jam**

 **? P.O.V.**

Today was the day that I've been waiting for. The U.A. Entrance Exam. As I was getting dressed, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come on in!" I yelled for the knocker, who opened my door, revealing themselves to be my father. He was a man of medium height with shoulder-length, wavy, light yellow hair. He was wearing his usual black button up shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

The man leaned against the frame of the door and said, "I don't suppose there's any way for me to talk you out of this at the last minute, is there?" The man was forgoing his usual attempts at acting like a stern man, and his eyes held a faint glint of sadness.

I smiled as I finished tying my boot laces, stood up, and gave him a big hug, surprising the old man. "Sorry dad, but we already went over this. I'm gonna be a hero." Dad had always wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but being a musician was only one-half of my ambitions.

The man smiled at me, and I could see the sadness in his eyes get replaced with pride. "Well, you wouldn't be my daughter if you listened to me, that's for sure. Alright then short-stuff, come on, let's go. Can't let the Exam start without superhero Jirou there to put everyone else in their place." And with that, we left the house and dad drove me to U.A. High School.

Exiting the car, I gave him a short "Love you" and started walking towards the entry doors, but as I did, some blond kid bumped into me from behind, making me drop my bag. I was about to say something but saw that the kid was already too far to hear me, apparently berating some other kid for being in his way as well. Giving a huff, I turned to pick up my bag, only to find a hand holding it out to me.

Looking up, I saw a rather tall person, a good couple of inches taller than my father at least, and at least a full head taller than me. The guy had the bulk to match his height and then some, looking kind of like a body builder but a bit slimmer, and had his dark grey hair put into a short ponytail. He was wearing a black school uniform with a red shirt underneath his unbuttoned blazer. "Drop something?"

Done with analyzing him, I grabbed my bag from his hands. "Thanks, now I can use this to beat that blondie with," I said with a small smile.

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

"Yeah, he doesn't exactly scream 'pleasant', does he," I said, staring at the back of the blond. "My name's Yuki Futeki, you?"

The short girl smiled a bit more. "Kyoka Jirou, and thanks again." The girl turned towards the door and started walking.

As she did, I took notice that I wasn't the only one who was conversing near the entrance, as I saw some girl talking to Midoriya while he was floating in midair. Deciding to leave him be for right now, I started to walk towards the doors as well, only to get stopped as a hand grabbed my shoulder. Turning my head, I saw none other than Monoma with his stupid smug ass grin. "Well, well, well, you actually showed up. I honestly expected you to wuss out at the last minute."

Smirking back at him, I said, "Please, you and I both know that I don't exactly do the wussing out thing. Now, I'd love to continue this conversation, but we should probably hurry up." As I said that we both started moving towards the doors.

Entering the building, we followed the directions on the wall and begrudgingly sat together in the top row. As everyone finished getting seated we were greeted with the hero Present Mic taking the stage. As soon as he was at center stage, he yelled, " **WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYBODY HEEEEY!** "

This was greeted with deathly silence.

" **I'VE GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE, TOO, LISTENERS! ALL RIGHT, EXAMINEES,** " the man continued, "I'M **GONNA GIVE YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN! ARE YOU READY!?** " the voice-type hero took in a deep breath of air, and yelled, " **YEAHH!** "

Once again, silent as a grave.

Present Mic proceeded to give out all of the information on the exam, telling us about how there are multiple testing groups, and that they're going to place multiple fake villains around the arena, all of which are given point values based on their danger level. For every 'villain' destroyed, the amount of points obtained is increased. He also made a comment about not attacking other examinees before being interrupted by a fairly tall guy with blue hair and glasses who wanted to know why Present Mic had only mentioned three villain types when the pamphlet we were given said there were four.

The guy then looked back towards us, and I followed his gaze to find Midoriya, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Can't you sit still for a second, you're distracting!" The blue-haired prick said.

Before anyone could pull us off track any further, Present Mic responded to the nerd. " **OKAY, OOOKAY, THANKS FOR THE SEGUE, MUCH APPRECIATED, EXAMINEE 7111. THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAIN YOU'LL ENCOUNTER IS WORTH ZERO POINTS! LET'S CALL THEM ARENA TRAPS. HAVE ANY OF YOU EVER PLAYED 'SUPER MARIO BROTHERS' BEFORE!?** " Allowing a small pause, he continued. " **YOU REMEMBER THOSE THINGS THAT'D GO 'THWOMP' ON YOU!?** " allowing another short pause, he went on, " **THERE'S A THING LIKE THAT IN EACH AREA! THEIR 'GIMMICK' IS THAT THEY RAMPAGE WHEN CROWDED!** "

The blue-haired prick sat back down, apparently satisfied, apologizing for being rude to the pro.

After giving us a fake sounding quote, Present Mic finished the presentation by saying, " **NOW, LET'S MOVE TO THE MAIN EVENT! 'PLUS ULTRA!'** " I really don't like the look on his face. " **AND MAY YOU ALL SUFFER GLADLY THE TRIALS TO COME!** "

Separating from Monoma finally, I made my way to the group I was assigned to. When we made it to the testing grounds, I decided not to change into something else. Not like I had classes at that old school anymore, and worst case scenario, I was wearing sweatpants underneath my uniform pants, allowing me to draw at least a slight amount of energy from the heat that was being generated. I'm currently holding on to about 25% of my limit, the energy I've been keeping from the last week, so I should be able to come out guns blazing as soon as this starts.

Looking around, I noticed that Midoriya and I weren't in the same group. Good, as much as I hate to say it, he'd be too much of a distraction right now. I also noticed that there was a lot of variety in my group. There were a lot of wimpy looking guys as well as a good amount of tough looking people. I also noticed that the shitty blond was in my group, as well as Jirou. Deciding not to go out of my way to talk to anyone, I simply did some stretches to make sure that I wouldn't cramp up or anything.

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

The test was about to start, and I couldn't help but be nervous. From the pictures we were shown, we were going to be fighting robots. What if my soundwaves couldn't hurt them, or what if they were too hard for my jacks to break. I didn't have anything to amplify my quirk like some of the other examinees. Fortunately, I've always been good at hiding my emotions, so no one could notice my nervousness.

Before I knew it, I heard Present Mic yell " **AAAAND START!** " to most everyone's confusion, save for a pair of grey and blond examinees, who both bolted inside as soon as they heard the pro hero. " **WHAT'S THE MATTER!? THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE! RUN! RUUUN! CONSIDER THE BATON TOSSED!** " and with that, the rest of us rushed in only to see the two who got an early start having a rampage on the robots.

As I ran in to fight some as well, I noticed what looked like a pair of gloves fly towards the leg of a two-pointer before pressing a button on its underside, deactivation the machine before they flew away. I should probably focus on passing this exam.

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

We were at two minutes, and I seem to be in top form today. Jumping on top of a two-pointer, I ripped off its tail, smashing it into a three-pointer before punching into the middle of the one I was on. Pivoting my body over that point and using my momentum and power to make it flip with me, I proceeded to throw it at another two-pointer. Currently, I was at about 27 points looking around, I noticed a short kid with a really weird haircut about to get smashed by a three-pointer. Grabbing a large strut from one of my destroyed mechs, I threw it into the side of the machine, destroying it as well. I then saw.

This test fits my quirk so perfectly it hurts. The more I get hit by these robots, the stronger I get, so something like this is perfectly suited to me. Looking back, I saw another kid with what looks like a hardening quirk getting overwhelmed, so I start running to him. "Need any help, spiky?" I yell as I shoulder tackle one of his foes into a building.

"Thanks," the dark red haired guy says, "I was starting to lose my footing for a second there." He says as he catches a one-pointer's claw, swinging it around for me to break, which I do with a punch. Together, we start to fight against a hoard of one-pointers. "I'm Kirishima, you!"

"Futeki- catch!" I yell as robot jumps at me, only to be caught by a rising kick from me, leading it towards Kirishima, who proceeds to rip it in half. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What is it."

"You wanna see how far I can throw something?"

At that, Kirishima smiled and jumped towards me with both feet kicked towards me and his hands coming together in a spear formation. Catching him, I threw him straight through a three-pointer before I punched the ground at 50%, creating a crater large enough to make all of the robots fly up and break. I then noticed a lot of fighting on the roof of a nearby building and started running towards it.

This was a good day.

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

Today was a shitty day.

Not only did my soundwaves not do much beyond messing with their targeting systems, but I have to whip these robots in their joints if I want to even hurt them. We were at three minutes left and I had only gotten 26 points. At the moment, I was teaming up with this raven-headed kid named Tokoyami-san, and we were trying to make up for lost time by holding off a hoard of one-pointers with a girl named Kendo-san. The current game plan consisted of me disabling their targeting with my sound waves and then attacking the ones who didn't get as affected with Tokoyami-san while Kendo-san took down anything that got too close.

Unfortunately, a rumbling caused most of this to fall apart as parts of the building around us broke apart due to what looked like a really big fuck-off robot started to rise up. "What the hell is tha-" before I could finish that thought, I remembered the fourth type of villain. Looking towards Tokoyami-san and Kendo-san, I yelled, "We gotta go, right now! That's the zero-pointer."

Yelling that only seemed to catch it's attention as it reached out and grabbed me, yanking me from the confines of the building. It began to tighten its grip. I could feel myself start to lose consciousness, the last thing I heard is a familiar voice yelling, "Oh no you don't!"

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

"Oh no, you don't," I yelled as I charged towards the towering robot. Shooting some energy out to make myself faster, causing my hair tie to break apart. I started running up the building to gain height. "Let's go!" I yelled, jumping to match the robot in height. I pointed my left hand upwards and a blade-like shape and my right hand was put across the top of my lower chest, putting me into a bit of a ballerina post. "Improvised Special Move:" I yelled as I pointed myself towards the robot, "Kinetic Drill!" Firing off kinetic energy from my feet and hands, I formed a point around my left, drilling through the zero-pointer and disconnecting the arm holding Jirou. I then fired myself towards her, catching Jirou midair. Looking towards the ground, I fired off brief jets of energy to slow our descent slightly, landing with only a slight skid. As we landed, I saw her start to gain consciousness again. "Hey sleepy head," I said, half-jokingly, half concerned, "you okay?"

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

"You okay?" Those were the first words I hear, albeit, they sounded rather muffled, but I can tell they aren't from a hero. I look to the source of those words, but my vision hasn't cleared up yet, my sight being dominated by a large dark grey blob. I guess the owner of that voice thought I looked confused, so he said, "Guess not huh? Don't worry, Recovery Girl is on here way here. See you at U.A."

As those words exited the grey mass, my vision began to blur even more before being replaced completely with darkness.

* * *

This time around, I woke up to the view of a white ceiling and the sound of an elderly lady berating someone else from behind the curtain. Groaning a bit, I try to sit up, but I'm stopped by the old woman. How she managed to move that fast is beyond me, but I'm too barely conscious to really care right now.

Eventually, I'm cleared to leave, but also given a small warning to not get hurt again. As I start walking out, I text my mom and dad to let them know that I'm alright, and exit the building. Looking around, I notice Futeki-san sitting on the steps, reading song lyrics if I recognize the website layout well enough. Seeing as my parents won't be here for about an hour, I take a seat near him on the steps. "So, any reason why you're waiting out here all creepy like. Don't tell me you're trying to follow me around already," I say in a mocking tone.

Turning off his phone, he smirks back at me, saying, "And why would I do that, Jiro-san?" Putting away his phone, the grey-haired teen continues. "Don't worry, if I wanted to follow you home, you wouldn't even notice. I'm a master at hide and seek."

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

That got a smile out of her as she tried to stifle a short giggle. "Do you play tag often?" she said.

"Of course I do. Kick those grade-schoolers' asses at it too," I said laughing now as well, "My hide and seek skills are legendary."

At this point, I could tell that listening to her laugh was more fun than actually making the jokes. After a little while, Jirou got a text on her phone from her father, telling her that he was here. "Hey, before I go," she pulled a small notebook from my pocket, wrote my phone number, and ripped out the page, handing it to her. "Here. Call or text me whenever you get your letter, and we can open ours together."

Grabbing the paper and looking over it as she walked to the gate, I said, "Thanks. I'll send you a text later tonight!" She then got into her father's car and drove away.

My smile fell away as I allowed my face to reveal a light blush.

"I just got a girl's number, didn't I?" I said dumbly, letting everything sink in while putting the number in my wallet. What should I do? Should I really wait until later tonight to text her? What if I forget? What if she forgets and thinks I'm some kind of stalker.

Fortunately, before I let myself get to Midoriya levels of overthinking things, a hand poked my shoulder. Unfortunately, this scared the absolute shit out of me.

"HOLY FUCKING SHI-" were what I managed to say as I jumped up, briefly forgetting the fact that I was on a stair step before quickly being reminded by that fact from the fall I suffered shortly after swinging around, briefly catching a glimpse of a certain someone's green curly hair before I hit the ground headfirst. Slamming my hands into the ground as I landed to roll onto my knee, I took in the view of Midoriya, his arm and legs completely fine. "Damn, I figured you'd be at least 50% more fucked up than you are. That Recovery Girl really is the best at what she does, isn't she?"

To this, the little guy just looked down to the ground, his eyes starting to tear up. "You were waiting for me?"

"Well, duh. You and I trained for nearly a year together, hell, I'd have felt kinda shitty if I hadn't, considering what happened. I had from someone who had a friend in your testing group that a certain green-haired shorty took down their zero-pointer with a single blow." I said, smiling. The strength that would take must have been massive, but judging by the injuries he got afterward, the old man wasn't kidding when he said Midoriya's quirk had huge blowback.

"A lot of good it did me." He said this, his voice wavering a little bit. "I didn't get a single point during the exam, and I ended up destroying myself in the process."

Walking up to him, I put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey now, if they don't recognize what you did, then they don't deserve a hero as great as you. Not only did you save someone, but you saved them without worrying about yourself." He was looking up to me with tears in his eyes now. "If anyone in that building deserves to be called a hero, it was you, and don't let any of them tell you otherwise, you got that, little guy?"

The green haired kid was now full on crying, but after doing so much of that myself, I understood the difference between crying from sadness and crying from happiness, and those were tears of joy. "Thanks, Futeki-san."

Realizing that it was safe to joke around now, my smile changed to a smirk. "Though, I won't ignore one thing. The description of the girl you saved matches up with a girl I saw you talking to before the exam." To this, I could see the happiness turn to slight panic and a small blush. "Don't tell me. You've been hiding a secret lover from me, haven't you, Midoriya?"

This was perfect. His face shifted from a slight blush to full bright red. "W-w-w-what! What are y-y-you talking about she just s-stopped me from tripping before the exam started and saved m-m-me with her quirk."

"Oh really?" I said, leaning in closer to look straight into his eyes. "Then why are you blushing so much, Midoriya?"

"B-b-because I'm e-embarrassed."

"But what would you have to be embarrassed about if she isn't your secret lover. Cmon, spill it. Do you guys have pet names yet? Does she call you 'Midori-chan' or 'Izu-chan'? You don't have to hide anything from me." I didn't think anything was going on between them, but this opportunity to mess with Midoriya was too good to pass up. I had noticed during the last ten months that it was incredibly easy to embarrass him, and my nature as a human being forces me to make use of that weakness.

Either way, if my current running theory on the truth about the UA entrance exam is actually correct, then Midoriya doesn't have a thing to be worried about.

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

As dad and I were driving home, a single thought was prevailing over the rest of my mind.

I JUST GAVE MY NUMBER TO A BOY!

Yeah, that's the one. I had somehow managed to hide my embarrassment until I entered the car, but as soon as I thought we were out of view, my face turned so red that my dad got worried, thinking that I got some kind of cold from one of the other examinees. I told him that I'd tell him and mom everything once we got home, so at least that shut him up for a while.

After we all ate dinner, I told both my mom and dad about everything that happened. Once I told them, my parents had two separate reactions. Mom kept quiet for the most part, only gaining a small, knowing smile. My dad, on the other hand…

"I'LL KILL HIM!" He yelled, his eyes contracting in rage as he moved to the door, only stopping because mom had used one of her headphone jacks to whip him across the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"What your father means to say is that we are very proud of you, and hope that you introduce this young man to us at some point." She said this, then took a slight sip of her tea. How someone as soft-spoken and calm ended up with my dad, I'll never know. "It's been too long since you've made a new friend, so don't let your father affect your opinion of how to handle him."

With that, the mom picked dad up using both her arms and jacks, and retreated to their room, leaving me more confused and nervous than before. Did dad think that I was giving him my number for something like… No couldn't be, I'm just overthinking things again. He's probably just mad that I was put in too much danger. Yeah, that was it.

Walking up the stairs to my room, I changed into a pair of black and pink pajama pants and a loose tank top, checking my phone for a few minutes before getting a message from an unrecognized number.

Futeki: " _It's Futeki, you doing good, Jirou-san?"_

Smiling a bit to myself, I responded.

Jirou: " _Yeah, everything good over here. Why do you ask?"_

Futeki: " _Did you forget that you got choked out by a 100-meter monster robot, or was that just a nightmare?"_

Jirou: " _Well, it was pretty terrifying…"_

Futeki: " _Sorry for bringing it up. If it makes it up to you, the thing lost an arm, so that one is officially decommissioned."_

Jirou: " _It does make me feel a bit better, I just hope that I get to meet the one who saved me. I never got to thank him."_

It took a bit for Yusha-san to respond, but I chalked that up to him doing something else, maybe one of his parents was talking to him.

Futeki: " _Well, considering what he did, he's probably gonna be at U.A. as well."_

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

I have never liked taking credit for things. Maybe it's because I'm not the type to like being praised, but I've always had trouble taking credit for something I've done. Just never felt good to brag about something I did, I guess.

Jirou: " _Yeah, you're probably right. Someone with enough skill to do what he did and not harm the person he wants to save is probably top of the board if anything._

Jirou: _"Hey, it's getting pretty late, you wanna talk later?"_

Good, she doesn't suspect a thing. Smiling at my phone, I typed back.

Futeki: " _Gotcha. See you then."_

Putting my phone on the nightstand by my bed, I let myself drift to slumber.

* * *

 _The cries of a child are heard. They're mine, I realize, but I can't stop. I never can stop myself from crying._

 _I look around, desperate to find someone, anyone to help me. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be anywhere near here. I hear someone familiar yelling, I look up, seeing two men in the sky, one of them is familiar. It was my father. His grey hair has escaped from the ponytail it usually calls home, coming down around the man's shoulders and down to the middle of his back. He was wearing a grey jacket with a white shirt underneath and black pants and was covered head to toe in a red aura. The other figure, I couldn't identify, but I could notice the black lightning surrounding his body and could tell that it was a man._

" _Run, boy! Find your mother and get out of here! I'll do what I can to keep him away from you, so just run!"_

 _As he said this, the man with the black lightning tore through the sky, barreling towards me, but was knocked off course by my father, who tackled him and drove him into the ground, giving me the opening I needed to start running. I ran as fast as I could finding a woman with black hair who pulled me out of the path of the black lightning wielding monster before it could hit me with another of its charges._

 _The woman was much taller than I and wore a red leotard with black cuffs on her wrists and ankles, but I couldn't make out her face for whatever reason._

" _Come on, sweetie, we need to get away from that thing. Don't worry, dad can take care of that thi-"_

 _Before the woman could finish her sentence, however, the black being threw father at her, the two landing in a crumpled heap._

 _The woman looked up to me, her face still blurry, despite being in the light._

" _Y- Yuki. Run."_

 _And run I did. I ran as far as I could, hearing a shrill scream of horror, and it got cut off before it could end naturally. Turning around for no longer than a second, I saw a streak of black lightning shoot towards me, hitting me square in the small of my back. I tried to scream, but nothing but breath left my throat. The volts sent my body flying a few feet ahead, landing in a roll and ending up with my face to the sky, giving me a good look at the storm clouds above. I tried to get up, rolling over on to my stomach, but before I could get up, I saw a large thing roll into my view, about the size of a soccer ball, but somewhat misshapen and covered in black string._

 _The ball finally stopped rolling, and I moved towards it, despite all of my instincts telling me not to. There was an opening in the string and…_

 _Head._

 _Eyes. Nose. Head. Mouth. Ears. Head. Hair. Head._

 _Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head. Head._ _ **HEAD!**_

…

…

"… _Mom?"_

* * *

 ** _Betcha weren't expecting that shit, were you? A lot happened this chapter, so please, once again, leave a review, ask some questions. I take both constructive and deconstructive criticism, so tell me what you think. What do you think the deal with that dream was, how many times am I going to increase my per chapter word count, and what do you think about how Yuki's been reacting with who we've seen so far. I don't know if I'll go straight to Yuki being in U.A. or do something else next chapter._**

 ** _Whatever the case, thank you for reading._**

* * *

 **Omake #1: Mother's Intuition**

Putting her phone on the edge of her bed, Kyoka started letting sleep take her away, but was stopped by the sound of her door opening. Turning over, Kyoka took note of a similar shape to her own silhouetted in the light of the hallway. "Mom? What's up?"

"Just wanted to check on you, noticed that you were checking your phone a lot during dinner, and you were so focused that you didn't even notice me checking on you three time before."

"Oh, sorry mom, I was just texting a new friend."

"Oh? Was this the same one who-"

"Yeah," Kyoka said, feeling her face heat up a bit. "It took me a while to remember, but I'm pretty sure that he's the same guy who saved me today, too."

"So, when am I gonna get to meet him?"

"Huh!?" Kyoka questioned, slightly louder than she intended. My face heating up far more than it had before, becoming a ful-blown blush. "What are you talking about!?"

"What? Is it so bad to want to meet my future son-in-law?"

At this Kyoka let out a loud screech as Mika Jirou closed the door on her now fully flustered child. "Hah, to be young again... Maybe I'll see if I can't find my old U.A. uniform and surprise Kyotoku..." Mika said to herself, leaving her screeching daughter to wallow in her own embarrassment.


	3. The Gang Gets To Go To School

**_Welcome back to the show, everyone, and thanks for tuning back in to "You Say Run". Now, I know a lot This for a recap, Yuki took the exam, met Jirou, and is having bad dreams that are probably the result of some super bad childhood drama. I know that last thing left us on a pretty sour not last time, so let's have a good time this chapter._**

 ** _Before that, however, let's respond to some reviews:_**

 ** _TuryA_** ** _: Thanks for the vote of confidence man._**

 ** _Guest (1)_** ** _: Thanks, my main hope while writing this is to make every chapter as good as I can while still keeping it in line with how the story is supposed to progress._**

 ** _Josuke21_** ** _: Thanks man, I'll try to keep the surprises coming._**

 ** _Alrighty then, let's get to the story._**

* * *

 **The Gang Gets To Go To School**

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

My body jolted upwards as if I could feel the lightning coursing through my veins. That dream. That damn dream. It's been so long since then, but every now and then, right when I think everything is ok, that dream has to pop up again and bring me back down.

Getting up, I go and get dressed, putting on a pair of black sweatpants and a red sleeveless shirt. Tying my combat boots, I go outside to check the mail only to find a single letter with a familiarly shaped seal. I must not have been paying attention to the date, I nearly forgot. Going back inside, I got ready for my morning routine. Three sets of 20 sit-ups, two sets of 20 pushups, one round of shadow boxing, and a ten-kilometer jog.

After getting done with that, I checked my phone, seeing that the time was now nearly 12. I then sent a text to Jirou, notifying her that the letters came in. Then, I went to make myself breakfast. Living alone, you start to learn how to cook more out of necessity than anything else. Checks don't do too much good if you spend it all on fast food. Fortunately, I'm a pretty fast learner, I knew how to cook for myself on a basic level by the time I was nine, and these days practiced more as a hobby than anything else.

After finishing my breakfast, two eggs, and four sausage links, I got a notification on my phone.

"Seems someone finally woke up…" I said to myself as I checked the message.

Jirou: " _Yeah, just got mine too."_

Futeki: " _You only waking up now?"_

Jirou: _"Don't you start, it's the weekend, I'm allowed to sleep in however long I want."_

Futeki: _"Calm it, lazy bones. I'm not gonna mock you_ that _much."_

Jirou: _"So, you wanted to open them up together, right?"_

Futeki: _"Yeah, mind if I invite a couple other people, too?"_

Jirou: " _It depends, will I know them?"_

Futeki: _"Probably not, they were in a different group than ours, but one of them is the kid who destroyed their group's zero-pointer, and the other one is a friend of his. They're cool, plus both are really fun to mess with."_

Jirou: _"I'm in."_

Knew that last comment would get her. If I've found anything out about Jirou, it's that she loves messing with people almost as much as I do. After setting up the place and getting Midoriya to think it'd be just me and him, I made my way to the place we planned on meeting at.

After a short wait, Jirou was the first one to make it. "Hey," I said, waving her over, "I'm surprised. For someone who sleeps in so long, you're pretty punctual."

This drew a slight blush accompanied by a mildly annoyed face, as the girl said, "Didn't you say you weren't going to mock my sleeping habits?"

"No, I said I wasn't going to mock them that much. C'mon, we still have those other two to wait for. Word of warning, Midoriya is very prone to panic and tears, but Ochako-san is less so. You'll have to grill her a bit harder if you want a reaction, but it's worth it." She held a smirk nearly as conniving as my own. If we have bonded over anything, it's the love of getting reactions out of people.

The next to appear was the green haired boy himself. "There's the green bean. Hey, Midoriya!" I yelled, getting his attention. The kid turned, seeing us, and gave that goddamn smile.

"Futeki-san, there you are. Sorry, I got lost a bit, and then I got worried, and then-" Before he could start doing the thing, I put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't start, it's fine, you're still on time. Now we just have to wait for the last person in the party."

"Last person? I thought you said it was just you and me? In fact, who is this person? Sorry, I didn't notice you earlier, but aren't you the girl that Yusha-san was talking to before the exam started?"

"Man, Futeki-san was right, you do talk a lot," Jirou said, drawing a look of embarrassment from Midoriya, "I'm only joking around, don't get that look. Besides, not like I can say much to the guy who wrecked a zero-pointer in one shot."

Before Midoriya could get too embarrassed, I spoke up. "This is Jirou-san. She was a part of my exam group, and we were talking a little bit before you came out of the nurse's office." Noticing a familiar pair of pink cheeks in the crowd, I pointed to their owner and said, "Speaking of people I was able to talk to while you were unconscious, looks like the last member of the group is here."

Jirou and Midoriya looked to where I had pointed, both curious as to who the mystery person was. Fortunately, finger-pads noticed us looking at her, and made her way over to us. "Hey, Futeki-san, Midoriya-san. Sorry, I'm late." She said with a kind smile that I could tell was really messing Midoriya up, judging by the look on his face, which was currently a beautiful shade of white. It was at this point that Uraraka noticed Jirou. "Who's this, and why does Midoriya-san look like he's seen a ghost?"

Jirou spoke up this time, saying, "I'm Kyoka Jirou, and Midoriya-san looks like that because Futeki-san didn't tell him that either of us would be coming."

"I thought it'd be funny," I said, my grin widening a bit.

"And was it?" Jirou said.

"Even more so than I anticipated," I said, my grin widening even more. I decided that this would be the perfect time to explain my actions. "You see, Midoriya here is pretty shy, so I had a feeling that he wouldn't agree to this meetup unless he thought it would be just me and him. Am I wrong?"

Midoriya let out a sigh, "No, you're right. I probably wouldn't have."

I nodded in affirmation, continuing by saying, "Exactly. And since I consider myself a good friend of yours, it only feels right for me to try to help you break out of that cocoon of yours and turn into the world's strongest butterfly. Speaking of which, you all have them, right?" Pulling out my U.A. letter, Uraraka and Jirou followed suit.

Midoriya, on the other hand, pulled out an already opened letter. "Sorry, I got too excited and already opened mine. Bet you won't believe me when I say that-"

"You passed," I said, cutting him off.

"How did you-"

"You wouldn't have come if you didn't. C'mon, let's go somewhere less crowded. Wouldn't be very heroic of us to flaunt our U.A. status around with these things."

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

After leading us to an alley, Futeki-san had Uraraka-san apply her quirk, which apparently made whatever she touched with her hands behave under zero gravity, to him. He then carried us up to the roof of a building all at once, carrying me and Uraraka-san under each of his arms and having Midoriya-san hang on around his waist.

Letting all of us down to the roof, Uraraka-san stopped he quirk by putting the tips of her fingers together. "There we go," Yusha-san said, "Man, that felt kinda weird, in a cool way. Alright, open them up." To that, we all ripped open our letters, instead of a letter, I found a weird black disc. Taking it out, it slipped out of my hands, landing on the ground in front of me, revealing itself to be a hologram projector, as the projection revealed All Might who was way to close to the screen, and he yelled, "I am here, as a projection!"

"Holy shit!" I heard Futeki-san yell from a bit away, surprised from how close to his face the projection, was.

Projection All Might went on the tell that he was actually going to be a teacher at U.A., before telling me my final score. "While you passed the written test, you only obtained 26 villain points during the practical, which would normally not be enough to be accepted."

Wait, but didn't Midoriya-san get zero villain points? How did he pass? Unless.

"This exam, however, wasn't only watching for villain-based points. You helped out a great many of your fellow examinees, earning 24 rescue points! Meaning you pass with a total of 50 points! This will be your Hero Academy!"

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

"While you had an impressive score of 45 villain-based points, those are not the only grading system we use at U.A." I had a feeling that this was the case, considering Midoriya passed with a whopping zero points, but this proved my theory right. "You see, my boy, there were also points given according to your ability to aid and rescue your fellow examinees, so you had earned 30 rescue points as well. Final score: 75! This puts you in second place, so welcome, my boy because U.A.'s now your Hero Academy!"

As the projection faded away, I heard Uraraka, Jirou, and Midoriya celebrating, and walked towards the three of them. Instead of the three of them standing, however, I say Midoriya floating while Jirou used a jack to tether to him like a balloon. "So, I take it that this means you two passed as well?"

"You know it, and guess what?" Jirou said, laughing while Uraraka touched her fingers together, letting the green haired boy land not so softly. "Seems that Uraraka-san here managed to get fourth place."

"I saw," I said, my mouth fully smirking as I let out as much cocky through my face as possible. "I placed in second."

Jirou's eyes widened in surprise as if I had just told her about an alien species coming into orbit. "Really, what were your point totals?"

"45 villain points, 30 rescue points. A grand total of 75 hero points. First place only beat me by two points."

"Not much of a surprise, considering what you can do," Midoriya said, rubbing the back of his head.

Jirou looked to me questioningly at that, asking, "That reminds me, I don't think you ever told me what you can do. I mean, I saw you running around the test site, destroying robots left and right like a maniac, but I don't know what you can actually do."

"Yeah," Uraraka joined in, continuing, "now that you mention it, I'm pretty curious as well. To be able to do that well, you have to be pretty tough, right?"

Smirking, I sat down on the edge of the roof. "Well, I call it Kinetic Conversion. Essentially, my quirk works by absorbing energy and converting it into kinetic energy. The more energy I absorb, the more energy I'm able to push out. This works by absorbing basically any form of energy, by the way, but some types boost me up more than others. A punch to the stomach, or anything that hits me with kinetic force, is the best since I don't have to convert it. On the other hand, electricity is the worst, because it hits too quickly for my absorption to get a hold of it. The absorption is passive, but to bring it back out, I need to actually force it out." It was at this point that I noticed Midoriya writing in his notebook.

"So, do you have a limit?" Jirou asked, "Or can you absorb any amount of energy?"

"Technically speaking, I don't have a limit as far as I know, but there is a threshold. If I go beyond that threshold, the energy starts to eat away at my body, and that degradation gets faster the more energy I collect. Right now, my threshold is at about enough power to cave in a large building." Midoriya was furiously scribbling this down. He already told me about his note-taking habits, but this was the first time I had seen it first-hand. "You getting all this down, Midoriya?" I asked jokingly, "You'll need this information for the test this Tuesday."

This snapped the freckled boy out of his stupor. "Oh, sorry about that, it's just that this is the first time you've actually gone into detail on the mechanics of your quirk, and I do this as a force of habit now, don't worry, I don't plan on showing this to anyone without your consent and-"

"Calm it down, green bean, I don't mind. And don't worry about showing it off either. I like the idea of my potential rivals to know exactly what they'll be getting into." I said with a smile on my face. Honestly, I couldn't help but agree with that face he made whenever he gets sad. Kid looks like a kicked puppy. "Besides, it's good that you have a skill like that if you wanna be a hero."

Midoriya lost the kicked puppy look for a small smile. "Thanks." He said, and I could tell he was holding back tears.

"Now, how about we go celebrate. Sushi on me!" I yelled, getting up.

"And why are you paying?" Jirou asked.

"It's only polite that the oldest person pays, right? Besides, I knew I'd get in without a doubt. You guys didn't look too confident in your chances." I said I smile on my face.

* * *

Kyoka **P.O.V.**

After we ate at the place that Futeki-san brought us to, Midoriya-san said he had to go home to help his mom with something, and Uraraka-san went to go and do some laundry. This left Futeki-san and I alone, which made me kind of nervous for some reason. I chalked it up to this being the first time I'd gone somewhere alone with a boy who wasn't my dad.

Despite my nervousness, Futeki-san didn't seem to be all that phased to my happiness. It would have made my nerves even worse if I knew that he was nervous about this.

* * *

Yuki **P.O.V.**

HOLY SHIT I'M ALONE WITH JIROU, I DIDN'T PLAN FOR THIS AT ALL! DAMN YOU MIDORIYA AND URARAKA!

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

Fortunately, Futeki-san seems to know the place and suggested that we go and check out a nearby arcade. As we got there, we noticed that the place wasn't too filled up, much to my relief. Futeki-san seemed to notice a sigh that I didn't notice I had let out and looked at me with a questioning look in his eye. "Sorry, not a fan of crowds," I said, hoping he wouldn't think I'm weird, I explained, "I get a bit claustrophobic."

To my surprise, he nodded understandingly. "I getcha, never was a big fan of being shoulder to shoulder with other people either," He said, "usually led to a fight in my school."

"Where did you even go to school to learn how to fight so well?" I asked.

"Endo Junior High," he answered, "They didn't teach us to fight at school, but there were a lot of not-so-savory types going to Endo High." He looked up, seemingly getting a bit nostalgic. "You either learned how to fight, or you stood under the banner of someone who did."

"So~," I held out the word, mockingly, "you were a delinquent, then?"

"I prefer the word ruffian, personally."

"I gotta say, Futeki-san, you're pretty good. Not many can turn my mocking away with such ease." I said, jokingly.

He snickered at this. "Well, it's pretty easy once you get a read on the person doing the mocking. Everytime you say something like that, I just think about how short you are, and I calm down."

To that, I could feel my face heating up a bit. "W-what do you mean by that? Not everyone can be a six-foot giant, you know!"

He kept that damn smirk of his up. "Well, yeah, but it's still funny, short stuff. What are you, anyway, five feet tall?"

I started playing with one of my jacks, muttering, "Five feet one inch."

"What was that?"

Getting angry at his teasing, I poked him in the side with the jack I wasn't playing with. "I said five feet one inch, you jackass!"

"Ah, ok, ok, I'll stop!" He yelled.

A little ways away from us, I heard someone say, "Awe. They look cute together," which was quickly followed by another person saying, "Think they're dating?" This was responded to with, "Oh, definitely."

Either fortunately or not, Futeki-san seemed to not hear them. "Ah, sorry about teasing you so much, Jirou-san. Just thought that you're blushing face looked kinda cute, and couldn't help myself." This did nothing to stem the embarrassment that swelled both internally and out. "Yeah, that's the one I was talking about."

Trying to keep my anger and embarrassment both down, I nodded. "Well, just know when to stop next time, you doofus."

"I'll try, I'll try. So, what do you want to play first?" the tall boy said, leading me into the arcade.

* * *

Yuki **P.O.V.**

Leaving the arcade, I checked my phone for the time. "It's nearly four, so we should both go home right about now. Here, I'll walk you there-"

Before I could finish, a car was thrown and landed a little ways away from us, exploding as it landed, and sending both of us flying backward. Using some stored energy, I pushed myself into Jirou's path, catching her before she could land and flipping to my feet. "What the hell was that?!" She yelled as I put her down.

"Nothing good…" I said as the presumed car thrower entered into view. He was about twice the size of an average man and had all the physical characteristics of a rhinoceros. Looking around, I couldn't see any heroes in view, and the closest agency wasn't for another ten kilometers. "No heroes around either. Probably busy with something else. Stay back and get some help. This guy's dangerous."

"RAAAAAAAAAA! NOW, THIS IS WHAT I WAS WANTING!" The villain bellowed, flexing to itself in a glass window. It seemed to notice a young kid moving towards us and started towards him. Picking up a rock, I threw it while amplifying the force of my arm. "THIS TRIGGER STUFF IS PRETTY GOOD, BUT YOU LOOK GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT- UGH!"

The monstrous villain turned to me, and I yelled, "Hey, big guy. How about you stop throwing shit and come in peacefully. I don't want to hurt you." Fortunately, this drew his attention from Jirou and the kid. "Get him out of here and see if you can't find a hero," I whispered to her, and she grabbed the kid and ran back.

"YOU? HURT ME?" the rhino-villain bellowed. This guy's base volume seemed to be at yelling. "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, KID. I'VE NEVER EVEN HEARD OF YOU!"

"Oh don't worry, I talk a lot. You'll be hearing a lot of me." I said, taking a wide stance. "C'mon, if you want a fight, I'll give you one."

"A FIGHT! WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO, KID? DON'T WORRY, I WON'T LEAVE MUCH OF A MESS!" The villain licked his lips at that. Oh goody, a cannibal. Suddenly, the villain charged towards me horn ready to gore me through.

Using a bit of energy to kick off the ground, high enough to jump over the rhino-man, I flipped around and grabbed his smaller horn with both hands. Landing my feet on the villain's back, I pulled up, effectively flipping the villain over and throwing him into the ground. "Sorry, big guy, but I'm not gonna be that easy. I'll make you work for it!"

Rolling around, the villain jumped up with way more speed than that body should allow. "EVEN BETTER, YOUNG'N. I LOVE A MEAL THAT FIGHTS BACK!" the villain yelled as he punched at me, but I managed a good block with my forearm. The energy from that blow was easily about a third of my limit. Fuck, this is gonna be a toughie.

Sliding on my feet a few feet away, I gave him no pause to capitalize on. Reeling back, I punched with a little under the amount of energy I was given. "Take this fatso!" I yelled, landing the strike right into the stomach of the villain, sending the rhino-man a few feet back.

He didn't look too pleased with what I can dish out, unfortunately, and swung its horn around like a hammer, throwing me a good few feet in the air, and landing me in a building. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY WEIGHT, IT'S A GLANDULAR PROBLEM YOU FUCK!" the villain yelled, stomping towards me with a snarl.

Before I could retort, the beastly man grabbed me by the leg and threw me towards a nearby bus. Picking myself up and shaking some rubble off, I noticed that I was about full up with energy. "Ok, ok, got it, don't draw attention to your fat ass. Understood, Butterball." This drew a roar from the villain, and he charged me again, but I noticed that this time he was slower. Dodging to the left, I punched the villain in the cheek with about 40% power, sending the villain a good couple of feet away. "What's wrong, Captain Heavy-Set? Running low on stamina? See, that's what happens when you subsist entirely off of beef bowls."

"SHUT UP!" The villain yelled, standing up and staring me down. This time, the guy charged at me with renewed vigor, nearly, getting me with the horn. Unfortunately, while I dodged the horn, his outstretched arm still caught me in a tackle, sending me flying into the car that he originally threw as he ran back to get enough space for another charge.

Legs are too shaky, I can't dodge this one. That last hit put me to a little under 100%, but I don't know if I'll even be fast enough to counter without getting skewered. I need something to hit him away with. The villain started charging, and I remembered. Car, right behind me. So, right before the horn came in contact with my stomach, I swung the car around, bashing the villain away and into the bus from earlier. Only had to use 10% for that, perfect.

Glaring to the villain, I could see the look in its eyes as it seemed to have seen a monster. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL STANDING. A NORMAL PERSON SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO STAND!"

Smirking, I kept my glare strong, at least strong enough to give the impression that I could still fight at 100%. Truth is, I can barely move. "Simple, big guy. I'm the next generation. And I'll be damned if I let you keep breaking my favorite stores!" I yelled, pointing my fist at him. "So, if you've got a problem with that. Then come and get some!"

With a mighty roar, the villain jumped up, and charged towards me at max speed, as I readied a punch, putting as much energy as I can behind it. The villain bellowed, "DIE, KID!"

As it charged, I let out a yell of my own. "Kinetic… Jackhammer!" I yelled, punching with all my might as I used some excess energy to slide myself to the side of the villain, punching him in the cheek with enough force to bring down an apartment building. This sent the villain directly into the building where the fight began.

As the dust fell, I made sure to check him. I could see his breaths from here, but the look in his eyes told me all I needed. I actually fucking did it. It was at this point that I heard someone familiar yell out, "Futeki-san!"

Looking in the direction of the yell, I saw Jirou, along with the Pro hero Ingenium. They started to make their way towards me and the hole I made with rhino guy. Ingenium spoke first, saying, I'm guessing that you're Yusha-san? What happened."

"Big rhino asshole. Started throwing stuff, was about to kill a kid. Told Jirou-san, to take the kid away while I did what I could to distract the villain." I said, kinda losing track of most of the words I meant to say.

"So, you fought the villain off by yourself? Why didn't you wait for a hero?" Ingenium asked.

Falling down a bit, I landed on my ass. "No heroes in sight, the guy was fast for how he looked, too fast for me to get away from without leading him to more people." At the Turbo hero's nod, I continued. "I know this street, and I knew that these guys are pretty familiar with villain attacks. They have their evacuation system down pact. The second the car started flying, they were already out of the way."

The Turbo hero let out a sigh, saying, "Listen, you're just lucky that all of this was over before the news reporters showed up, or you'd be in a lot more trouble than you are now. Judging your age, you're only just starting high school, right." I nodded dumbly. "That means that you broke the law by fighting that villain. But, you also saved more lives than if you hadn't fought, so here's what we can do. You get off scot-free, but only if people think that I took down the villain, alright?"

"Wait, you'd do that?" Jirou asked, surprised.

"Who am I to punish heroism?" Ingenium asked, jokingly. "Now, go on, both of you, and get some medical help."

"Thank you, Ingenium," I said, pulling myself up with a busted rail from the sidewalk. Jirou put one of my arms around her shoulder and tried to help me stay up.

"Hey, doofus, don't get so injured next time, okay? It's really hard keeping you upright." She said.

Smirking, despite myself, I asked, "Is it because you're so short?"

Smirking herself, she said, "I will drop you."

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

After dropping the idiot off at the field medic's tent, I waited around to make sure Yusha-san would be okay. As I did so, I texted my parents, telling them what happened, and letting them know I'd be okay. My mom was understanding but I could tell that dad was throwing a hissy fit, even without hearing his voice.

"Hey, short stuff."

Spinning around, I was met with Futeki-san, who was now walking upright without aid. "Hey, doofus. You good to walk?"

"Probably not, but I didn't feel like lugging around a crutch. C'mon, I still need to take you home." He said, smiling.

"If anything, I should be taking you home, shouldn't I?" I said, smirking.

He chuckled a bit at that, saying, "Please, even injured I'm dangerous enough to take down the average mugger, now c'mon, let's go before the painkillers wear off."

* * *

Fortunately, I was able to get him to leave me alone at the train station. Seriously, Futeki-san has to be one of the most stubborn people I've met in a while. Entering the house, I was tackled and lifted into a hug by dad, which mom later joined in. After calming them down, I went back to my room and texted Yusha-san.

Jirou: _"I'm home, you can stop worrying about me."_

Futeki: _"I'm just saying, we already had one tubby rhino throw a car at us today._

Futeki: _"Who's to say his skinny antelope friend won't attack next."_

Jirou: _"Shut up and go to sleep."_

Futeki: _"Yeah yeah, see you next week, Jackie."_

Jirou: _"The hell is that?"_

Futeki: _"A nickname."_

Futeki: _"You call me 'Doofus', it's only fair I get to call you something fun."_

Jirou: _"Night,_ Doofus _."_

Futeki: _"Night, Jackie."_

* * *

 ** _The pet names begin. Decided to leave the decision on what to do with class 1A until next week, and do some filler instead. Once again, please leave a review, I take both constructive and deconstructive criticism, so do whatever. If you're wondering, the Rhino villain isn't from MHA, I actually got the idea from One Punch Man's more recent manga chapters, though I will say that this villain was nowhere near as strong as the guy from OPM. If I had to say, this Rhino guy would be about as strong as your average B-Class hero in One Punch Man, if you want a reference, which I would judge to be about the same level as the average first-year UA student._**

 ** _Make sure to write a review and tell me how you felt about this. I take both constructive and deconstructive criticism, so bring it on._**

* * *

"You take both constructive _and_ deconstructive criticism? Brave man. So what are we doing today, bossman?"

 _ **You know everything that I do, and you even told everyone what we'd be doing in this chapter, why are you asking me?**_

"Formalities. Anyway, today, we'll be talking about our intrepid hero, Yuki Futeki!" As he yelled this, confetti fell from the ceiling, but no one else appeared. "O-oi, that's your cue, Teneani."

 _ **Sorry, just wanted you to look dumb for a minute.**_ Raising my hand, I snapped my fingers. A bright light appears in front of us both, and then disappears, being replaced by Yuki himself, who is currently sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, a bowl of cereal in his hands and a spoon in his mouth. Yuki is currently shirtless, and only wearing a pair of black sweatpants.

Calmly, Yuki takes the spoon out of his mouth, though it is obvious that he is actually incredibly confused and slightly frightened at being in this barren studio. Setting the bowl on the ground, Yuki stands up and turns around, facing us both. "Okay, I'll bite, where the fuck am I?"

"Welcome to Informative Omake, Yuki, and thank you for not trying to attack one of us, I really don't feel like breaking the protagonist's arm."

 ** _Basically, I'm Teneani, that's Koete, you're Yuki, and this is all a dream._**

"The fuck kinda name is 'Teneani', and why do you look like a movie character from like 350 years ago."

 ** _That's for a different occasion, and in my world, this style was popular only ten years ago._**

"Also, why am I here? And where is 'here' exactly?"

"Well, that's pretty simple, you see, the entire world you know and love is actually just an alternate universe to a different alternate universe to the prime universe that Teneani lives in. This place here is called The Studio and is purely a construct of Teneani's psyche. Today, we'll be talking about who you are, what you can do, and other small facts about you."

"Okay, but why?"

 _ **Because I felt like it, now talk, tiger, or you go into the cat costume.**_

"Cat costume?"

With a snap of my fingers, Yuki is enveloped in a bright light. As the light dissipates, Yuki is now wearing a pair of cat ears on his head. "The fuck?"

 _ **Talk.**_

"Fine, fine, uhh, my name is Yuki Futeki. I was born on April 24th, and I'm 15 years old. I am 178 cm tall, 104 kg, and my quirk is called Kinetic Conversion." Yuki spoke in a slightly worried tone, fearful of what may happen should he disobey.

"For those of you who know your Japanese or are at least semi-competent with Google Translate, Futeki (不敵) is formed from the characters fu (不), which translates to "not", and teki (敵), which translates to "enemy", meaning that Futeki's are "not your enemies", while also directly translating to "fearless", "intrepid", and "daring"."

 ** _And Yuki (_** 悠気 ** _) more or less just sounded like it went well with Futeki. Thus, Yuki Futeki._**

"I'm also very proficient with martial arts, and train at the Sento Dojo, being at the second highest rank that they provide, being a Ninth Start, with the only one above me being the master of the dojo, who is also-"

 _ **Someone who we'll talk about at a later date. In the meantime, you go home, but before that,**_ snapping my fingers, Yuki disappeared. _**Now, his memories of this should be completely destroyed. He'll wake up tomorrow morning with no idea about what happened tonight.**_

"What about the cat ears?"

 _ **...**_

"..."

 _ **...**_

"..."

 _ **... Shit**_

* * *

"Where's my cereal?" Yuki said, and then suddenly noticed an odd amount of extra weight on his head. Reaching up, he felt for whatever it was, feeling an oddly soft, furry object. "The hell is... cat... ears..?" Inspecting the odd feline accessory, Yuki noticed a tag. "The fuck's a Teneani?"


	4. Caterpillar Man Arrives

**_Welcome back to the show, guys. I have an announcement, but not much important._**

 ** _As of the time this gets uploaded, the last poll will be taken down, and the winner will be revealed in the story, as well as the full class list in the closing at the end of this chapter. I also went ahead and changed Yuki's name to what it should be so, sorry for the false alarm last week._**

 ** _Now, to answer some reviews:_**

 ** _Guest (1) : Thanks, I decided to do this as an OC story mostly to better my character writing when dealing with an original character, as well as to see how well I could do at making a character in the first place, and decided to do a romance because I've never really written romance before, and want to make myself as good of a writer as I can be. The quirk I mostly thought of when reading the manga and the battle between Fat Gum and Rappa. I personally want to keep it at an even 20, but I like to make what people want me to make._**

 ** _TuryA : Welcome back, and thanks for liking my story. I made sure to go and add your vote to the poll myself. I personally like Mashirao myself, but I don't think that Yuki'll have too much reason to beat on Mineta. If you remember, Jirou is the only one that Mineta doesn't really perv on, which says a lot considering he does perv on the girl that is literally invisible. And don't worry too much about your English, it's actually fairly good, especially considering that it isn't your first language. _**

**_Josuke21 : Thanks, I'm trying to make their relationship more lighthearted than what you usually see in this kind of stuff. I've always been pretty bad at descriptions during a story, so I had a feeling that I needed to just do it in the footer. _**

**_Now that that's over, let's get on to the next chapter of You Say Run._**

* * *

 **Caterpillar Man Arrives**

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

Pants? Check. Shirt? Check. Jacket? Check. Tie? Kinda, I guess. Never have been good with these things. Usually, I wouldn't have bothered with it, but I decided that I wanted to make a good impression and decided to not do the whole "Delinquent Asshole" look, at least a little while. I was wearing the standard U.A. student uniform, but since I hadn't had much experience with ties, mine was looking a bit off center. "Fuck it," I said out loud to myself, "I better get going now, just in case I get lost."

Grabbing my bag, I left. Today is the start of my road to being a hero, and I was eager to begin. Fortunately, the injuries I got from Rhino-dude weren't too bad. I can't let myself get too cocky for having already beaten a villain on my own. The guy was reportedly not much more than a common thug who had taken a bit of Trigger, that new drug that supposedly levels up someone's quirk. The pictures they had of the guy when they brought him in didn't look anything like the rhino guy I had fought either. Instead of basically being an upright rhinoceros, he was just some big dude with two horns on his face. Sure, he was bulky, but he wasn't anything close to a real villain.

Even still, I couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at having beaten the guy. It's a good thing I don't particularly like bragging, or I probably would've outed myself the second someone asked about my injuries. What surprised me the most was how many people at my old school had asked if I was good after getting injured by it. Hell, even Monoma seemed to have some worries about my condition when he asked about it.

* * *

" _I have to say, Yuki-kun," I heard Monoma say from across the room. We were the only ones left, him staying behind because his family limo got stuck in traffic, and myself because I was on clean up duty today. "I'm surprised you're still able to walk. From what I heard on the news, there were a lot of injuries from the initial attack. Far more severe than what you got out with." He still had that cocky ass tone about him. But there was something else behind it, something that I couldn't quite place. "You'd better make sure not to make a mistake like that again."_

" _What mistake are you talking about?" I asked. Did the jackass know?_

" _Please, I know you arguably better than the snake at this point, and the Yuki-kun I know wouldn't back down from a fight." Shit, he fucking knew. "Besides, Ingenium didn't make it to the scene until late into the attack, but as soon as he gets there, it's finished? Don't get me wrong, He's fast. But even I know that he isn't that fast."_

" _So what, maybe the villain had tired himself out in the initial rampage."_

" _Rhinoceroses are well known for their stamina. If the one you fought was anything like they said he was, his quirk would have had that attribute as well." Monoma said. Looking at me without his cocky smile this time, he continued, saying, "Next time, don't get too beat up by someone so weak. Or else I'll have to show everyone why I'm better than you."_

* * *

Suffice to say, it was a bit surprising. Usually, I'd expect Monoma to shit-talk, but he actually seemed somewhat concerned beyond all of his dickishness. He didn't even seem too cut up about me scoring so much better than he did. He just gave me my money, making a small comment about it being pocket change. Hell, ¥1000000 didn't seem much like change to me, but I guess that's the difference between us. I can still kick his ass, so at least I have that.

As I made it to the place I would be studying at for the next few years, I couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. Don't get me wrong, I'm confident in my abilities, but this is U.A. High School we're talking about. The school that taught most of Japan's best heroes. The school that All Might went to. The school that All Might is teaching at. If those factors can't test a man's confidence, not much else can. Beating down whatever worries, I focussed on the walk from the train station to the school.

As I entered the front doors of the main building, I started looking for my class, following a sign saying " **Hero Course** ". After looking for about ten minutes, I eventually found my classroom, which had a sign over the door saying " **1-A** ". Opening the large door, I looked around the room. Surprisingly, I wasn't the first one here. In fact, there were four people already in. Currently, there was that one blue haired nerd from the entrance exam, a tall girl with black hair in a ponytail, another guy who had white hair on his left side and red hair on his right, and a really big guy who's head looked like a big rock.

Looking at the seating chart on the teacher's desk, I looked for my own seat, seeing that I was seat number six. Setting my stuff down, I decided to play on my phone a little while I waited for more people to filter in.

After about 15 minutes, a familiar face entered the room, that face being framed by purple hair and two auxiliary cord jacks connected to the girl's earlobes. As Jirou entered, she took notice of me as well. Taking her seat, she said, "Sup, Doofus."

"Nothing much, Jackie," I said back. As I said the nickname, she puffed up one of her cheeks.

"You know, I don't care much for that nickname." She said.

Smirking, I said, "I'll stop as soon as you stop calling me a doofus. Fair's fair."

"Fine, how about I call you Yufu." She said with a smirk of her own. If it wasn't for the fact that I can keep such a straight face, that one would've probably made me blush.

"Only if you want me to call you Kyoyo." As soon as I said that, a blush grew on her face. "Oh hey, look. I win."

"Dork."

"Shorty."

"Idiot."

"Emo."

"Jackass."

"Smartass."

"I will sting you."

"Do it, nerd."

Unfortunately, she called my bluff and aggressively jabbed my side with one of her jacks, eliciting a yelp from me. Satisfied with her work, she reigned her jack back in, giving me space to nurse my new injury. "Rude. didn't think you'd actually do it."

Grinning slightly at my pain, she said, "Then you shouldn't have told me to do it, doofus."

"So, are you guys dating, or something?" I heard from behind me. This drew a blush to Jirou's face but I managed to beat down the heat before it could appear on my face. Turning around, I found the speaker to be a short girl with pink skin, pink hair, and horns.

Keeping my composure as best as I could, I smiled, saying, "Nope, why?"

Before the pinky could speak, a lower voice interrupted her. "Because you two were arguing like a couple. Personally, I could see it." The voice belonged to a girl who was hunched over slightly and held an odd cat-like pose. This girl seemed to be a bit shorter than Jirou, but only because she was hunched over, and had long black hair, large round eyes, and a really wide mouth.

This time, Jirou spoke up herself. "No, we aren't. I'm not into idiots."

"Are you sure," the pink one said, unconvinced, "cause that was a pretty deep red for you to not be into him."

Following up, I said, "She wishes I wanted to go out with her. I prefer a girl with a bit more height, personally." This was quickly countered with another jab from her jack, this time in my other side. "Ow. Not much of a fan of your violent tendencies, either. Your temper is almost as short as you are."

From the doorway, I heard a deep voice yell "Stop flirting already, extras! Get a room already!" At this, all of our heads turned to see a boy with ashy blond hair. The guy was a bit shorter than me and held a dangerous look in his eyes. The kind that only comes from someone ready for a fight. Thank god, a distraction.

The blond guy sat down in what I assume to be his seat, putting his feet up on the desk. This didn't go unnoticed by big blue, who fast-walked over to the kid. By now, most of the class seemed to be accounted for, save for two. And we were about to get a show. The two started arguing as I heard the door slide open again. Looking over to the door, I caught sight of Midoriya and made my way to him when I noticed the look of fear on his face. "Hey, green bean, get ready. Anger Issues and Big Blue look like they're about ready to throw down."

"Don't put your legs on the desk!" The boy with blue hair said, "Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates?"

The blond seemed to take that as a challenge, and a wide, cocky grin grew on his face. "No," he said, his voice fairly deep and very loud, "as a matter of fact, I don't think so. Which middle school are you from, anyway, you two-bit extra!?"

The blue haired student responded by offering out his hand, saying, "A private sch – Ahem." Thought the guy looked a bit too clean. "I'm from Soumei Junior High School. My name is Tenya Iida." Yep, this guy is definitely a preppy boy. And it seemed that blondie knew so as well.

"Soumei!?" He yelled, his grin showing equal parts anger and cockiness. "Well, aren't you an elite. Seems I've got a reason to fucking end you after all!"

"What nerve! You want to be a hero!?" Big blue was shocked, but can't blame him. Not often you hear about a potential hero with bloodlust. Before he could say anything else, it seems that he took notice of Midoriya, who was currently hiding in the doorway, and I. Walking quickly to us now, he offered a hand. "Hello, I'm Tenya Iida from Soumei-"

Midoriya cut him off before he could introduce himself again, nervously saying, "Oh yeah, haha, I overheard. Uhh… I'm Midoriya, nice to meet you, Iida."

"And I'm Yuki Futeki. Sup." I said. "Weren't you right above me in terms of villain points?"

"I believe so, but as Midoriya-san proved, the real nature of the exam wasn't based on villain points at all. Midoriya, I must hand it to you. You divined the actual nature of the practical exam, didn't you?" The blue haired boy had a serious look to him, but judging by Midoriya's face, he had no idea what Iida was talking about. "I… was blind to it!" He yelled in shame. "And I completely misread you! I hate to admit it, but you were the better man!"

From behind us, I heard yet another familiar voice say, "Ah! It's you! Midoriya-san! Glad I found you!" This announcement startled Midoriya enough to make him freeze up at Uraraka's yelling. The girl continued talking as I heard a sliding from behind her. Leaning a bit so that I could see what was making that noise, I was greeted by a rather odd sight. There was what looked like a giant caterpillar with the face of a man with long black hair and a stubble all around his face.

The caterpillar proceeded to speak, which unsettled me greatly. "If you're gonna be hunting for buddies, do it elsewhere." The man said, pulling out what seemed to be a juice pouch and drinking from it. All three of us who could see him were staring as he took a prolonged sip from his juice pouch. "This is the department…" he began, sitting up and unzipping the sleeping bag from the inside, "… of Heroics."

As he got out of his sleeping bag, his form revealed itself. The man was around 183 cm tall (about 6 ft), and was very thin. He wore a ragged, black, long-sleeved shirt with a matching pair of pants, which were held up by a utility belt. The man also wore a long scarf around his neck. "It took all of you eight seconds to quiet down," he began, stepping past us and to the desk, "life is short, kids. You're all lacking in common sense. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, pleasure meeting you."

Reaching into his sleeping bag, he then pulled out the standard U.A. P.E. uniform, saying, "Wear these immediately, and shove off to the P.E. grounds."

"He seems nice," I said, jokingly.

* * *

Alright, a Quirk Apprehension Test. Odd that we aren't doing that after the entrance ceremony, a fact that Uraraka did well to point out, but Aizawa-sensei's reasoning behind it seemed ok.

"If you want to be heroes," he started lazily, "we don't have time for frilly niceties." Turning his gaze to the lot of us, he continued, saying, "You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus? Well, that 'Freedom' goes for us teachers, too." He then proceeded to explain exactly what we'd be doing, all of which were activities from middle school, but this time around we were all allowed to use quirks. As an example for why using quirks for this test, he asked the blondie, Bakugo, what his softball pitch record was, it being around 67 m, and then asked him to pitch the softball as hard as he could with his quirk.

As the blond boy threw the ball, he let out a battle cry, yelling " **DIE!** ", and an explosion came out of his hand as he threw. Guess that explains why he got so high in the entrance exam. The ball flew off into the sky, and Aizawa-sensei held out something looking like a smartphone, which read "705.2 m"

"This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your 'Hero Foundation'." The scruffy man said. Unfortunately, a lot of the group started talking about how fun this seemed, which led to Aizawa-sensei getting a look I can only describe as "dead". "So, you were planning to spend your three years here having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes?" At this, most of the class got a rather fearful look about them. "All right then," Aizawa-sensei started, "in that case, new rule: The student who ranks last in total points will be judged 'Hopeless' **and instantly expelled.** "

"Wait, what?" I said, "That isn't all that fair, is it?"

Aizawa-sensei turned to me, and said, "Our 'Freedom' means we dispense with students as we please! Welcome, to this…" He held a pause, I assume for dramatic effect. " **The Department of Heroics!** "

This time, Uraraka spoke up, yelling, "This is our first day here! That's just too unreasonable!"

"Natural disasters, massive accidents, ego-mad villains…" Aizawa-sensei listed off, "All kinds of calamities can happen when we least expect them. Life is unreasonable. It's a hero's job to reverse and restore reason. This is 'Plus Ultra'. I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top. So get ready."

* * *

It's a good thing my quirk is so good for physical stuff like this. I was at about 50% before getting here but used up every last drop during the tests. I've been in the top 5 for each test, save for the grip test. Unfortunately, I could tell Midoriya was having a much worse time than me. Unsurprising, since his quirk broke his bones if he used it. He scored worst or near it in every event, and was currently getting shit talked by Aizawa-sensei directly from the looks of things. Looking dejected, Midoriya stepped back into the circle, to attempt the softball pitch again. From behind me, I heard Uraraka and Iida talking, but wasn't paying attention until Bakugo spoke up. "Of course he's gonna get expelled, he's just a quirkless loser."

Turning to look at the blondie, I said, "Oi, did you not hear about what he did during the entrance exam? In terms of raw physical power, he's probably the strongest kid in this school."

"Oh, really, and how would you know, extra!?"

"Just watch, jackass." As I said that, Midoriya lined up his throw. "C'mon, kid, show him what you're made of."

Right before the green haired kid let go of the ball, I could see his index finger light up as the veins glowed with energy. Before he threw the last time, it was his whole arm. He then let go of the ball, smashing it with his index finger at the last second. "Sensei…!" Midoriya said turning his head to Aizawa-sensei, "I… I can still move!"

Looking over to Bakugo, I asked, "So, quirkless, huh?"

His mouth was wide open, and he suddenly let out a yell of rage. "What is this, Deku!? Explain now, shitrag!" Bakugo started letting explosions out from his hands, but I barely managed to lock my arms around his before he could get away, putting the blond-haired asshat in a full nelson. "Let go of me fuck face or I swear, after I'm done with Deku, you're next!"

"Oh no, you don't, jackass. The more you explode me, the stronger my hold'll get!" Fortunately, before we could test out that theory, Aizawa-sensei's scarf flew around Bakugo's shoulders, and I could feel the heat from his hands die down.

"Ah what the hell is-"

"It's my special capturing weapon. A steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers! You can let go of him now, Futeki-kun" Taking that as less of a request and more of an order, I did so. "Thanks, by the way, but I don't give brownie points. And you…" he directed his view to Bakugo this time. "Don't make me use my quirk so much, I've got dry eye, dammit!" letting his grip loosen, the hair on Aizawa's head fell back down and his scarf coiled back around him, signaling the deactivation of his quirk. "We're wasting time. Prepare for the next trial."

* * *

"Alright, time to present the results. The total is simply the aggregate sum of each of your scores, if I recited all your scores, it'd take too long, so I'll disclose them all at once." Midoriya was looking really down, the kid was damn close to tears. "Oh," Aizawa-sensei said, remembering something, "that whole 'expulsion thing was a lie." That certainly got his head back up. Everyone else's heads too. "It was a logical ruse to pull out the best performances." He said this with one of the most masochistic smiles I've ever seen in real life.

To this, most of the class let out a yell of " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?** "

The taller girl with the ponytail, who I had learned was named Momo Yaoyorozu, then said, "C'mon guys, use your brains! Of course, it was just a ruse."

Aizawa-sensei then told us our curriculum sheets were in the classroom and told Midoriya to go and see Recovery Girl. Looking at the hologram, I noticed that while I had gotten fourth place, just barely beating Iida, Midoriya had come in last place. Something didn't add up though. I've always been good at reading people, even those who were good at hiding their emotions, but what Aizawa-sensei said at the start of this test still bugged me.

There wasn't a hint of dishonesty in his eyes.

* * *

Leaving the classroom, I decided to wait around a little bit before I left. As I did so, I noticed Midoriya get friendship ambushed by Iida, who was quickly followed by Uraraka. From what I could tell, they were talking about Midoriya's nickname, Deku, and how it was an insult. Apparently, Uraraka liked the name "Deku", saying something about it sounding like "dekiru", to which the green fluffball responded by reintroducing himself as Deku while looking kinda like a tomato. Now was the time for an entrance.

"Didn't you say that 'Deku' was an insult?" I said, giving them a coy smile.

"Paradigm shift." He responded, hiding his face with his hands. "My whole world's flipped upside down."

"Hey, are we making fun of how embarrassed Midoriya-san is?" I heard Jirou say from behind as she ran up to join us.

"Probably," I said.

Turns out that Jirou and I ride the same train home from Mustafu, surprisingly, and since our places are farther away than the others, we were left to ourselves. Jirou and I were talking about our results to pass the time. "Gonna be honest, I didn't really get it when you told me how strong Midoriya-san is, but that throw was crazy," Jirou said with a smile.

"I told you, the kid's jacked. Even without using his quirk, he's crazy strong." I said

Jirou looked at me questioningly. "Wait, how strong are we talking."

I smirked at that, saying, "Pretty sure I saw the kid deadlift a car when we were training, and this was about eight months in, so pretty strong."

She gained a wide-eyed look at that. "You say that as if that isn't crazy."

"Well, I could do that at five months, so to me, not really."

"Bullshit."

"No lie. Granted, I was already pretty fit when I started training, but I have to be pretty durable to use my quirk." I said. If I wasn't as tough as I was, I'd probably break nearly as much as Midoriya does.

"It's still pretty weird how strong you'd have to be for that. I struggle lifting over 100 pounds, and that's while using my jacks." She said.

"Eh," I started, "don't worry about it too much. Midoriya and I have to be that strong just to use our quirks, and neither of us has much in terms of ranged options. Hell, I don't have any ranged options save for throwing rocks. In comparison, you can extend your jacks far enough to hit me from a classroom away, so you definitely have me beat in range."

Letting out a sigh, she looked to me with a hint of jealousy. "Yeah, but as soon as someone gets within punching distance, I'm done for. I don't know much beyond the raw basics of fighting."

"If it really bothers you," I said, with a bit of hope in my voice, "I could teach you how to fight."

"Oh, yeah. You definitely look like someone who knows how to teach. Besides, you probably only know street fighting from your 'ruffian' days, don't you?" She asked, condescendingly.

Letting out a small laugh, I corrected her. "Actually, I've been training at a dojo since I was five. The guy there knows all kinds of different martial arts, and under him, I gained a fairly good knowledge on a bunch of different styles. My own is a mix of the ones I'm best at, Muay Thai, Karate, and Jujutsu. I also have a working knowledge of Judo, Taekwondo, Savate, and Kendo, Boxing, Sumo, and Aikido."

"How the hell do you have time to learn all that?" As I expected, she didn't expect me to know that much. I can't blame her, most 16 year-olds wouldn't have the time.

"I'm a fast learner," I said, jokingly.

"So, you'd seriously consider teaching me? How to fight, I mean." She asked. There was a sparkle in her eye as she said this. The same kinda sparkle that Midoriya gets whenever he starts talking about a cool quirk. The kinda sparkle that would've forced me to say yes, even if it was punishable by death.

Letting out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding, I answered after a what felt like ages, but was only about half a second. "Sure," I said, a bit of heat escaping from my face, despite my usual perfect control over my expression, "when do you wanna start?"

"As soon as possible." She said with determination.

"Got it, tomorrow it is then. Make sure to talk to your parents and get permission, and I'll give a call to my sensei and tell him that I'm confiscating the second floor of his building tomorrow." Shouldn't take much to convince the guy, I might as well be the old man's son at this point.

"Cool," she said before the train came to a stop. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Futeki-san."

"See you then, Jirou-san," I said with a small wave. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

* * *

Getting back home, I set my bag down and went to make myself some dinner. Today went fairly well, overall, but there were a few things on my mind, the biggest being Jirou. Somehow or another, that girl managed to break away at the chains I keep my emotions under. Even if it was just a little bit, it was still a bit disconcerting. Something about her made her capable of making me actually express embarrassment. While, for most people, this probably wouldn't be that big of a deal, it was for me.

I had always had a pretty good grasp on my emotions. This self-control only got stronger when _that_ happened nine years ago. Hell, it was only a little bit after I had gotten into junior high that I had really been anywhere close to as expressive as I am now. These days, I mostly just tried to keep shit bottled up, and then just release any pent-up aggression during training.

What's really weird is that this was definitely a new feeling or at least one that I hadn't felt since _that_. This feeling wasn't like anger or sadness, those I had a pretty good grip on. If anything, it was something like happiness, which I usually don't mind expressing, but something about it was off. It was like seeing her made me so happy that it hurt, which was definitely confusing me.

Whatever this thing was, it bothered me enough that I needed to stop thinking about it, at least for now. Maybe I can brood about it later, after dinner. Or maybe it'll just go away if I leave it alone. I really hope the latter is the case because this was really weird.

* * *

 _There it is. Now, I know I may not have made it very apparent at first, but the one who got replaced was Mashirao. Don't worry, he isn't nonexistent, he's just chilling with class 1-B, taking up the spot that the one Manga dude held._

 _If any of you start to wonder about discrepancies between dialogue in this and dialogue in the anime, it's because I'm mostly using the manga as a reference, save for some of the more emotional scenes, and some of the filler as well. When I do use the anime, I will be using the English dub, mostly because I find it easier to read the emotion in the English voices better than I can with the Japanese cast._

 _Thank you for reading, and make sure to leave a review. Remember, I take both constructive and deconstructive criticism._


	5. Villainous Yuki and the Dorky Dojo

_**B** **ack at it again with another chapter, got the writing bug hard, so I decided to just not stop until my body forces me to do so. For those of you wondering, I have a Tumblr that I post on, usually me talking about my writing process, my inability to draw faces, and my utter distaste of somethings that I most likely don't fully understand. It's Teneani's Funhouse, check it out if you feel like reading shit that some** **white nearly-twenty-year-old complaining about shit, cause that's probably the bulk of my posts.**_

 ** _Now, before everything else, I wanted to say that chapters may be coming a bit later for a little while. My laptop kinda just exploded, so I'm having to write exclusively through my desktop which is gonna make the process a bit slower than usual. I should still keep on schedule, but I wanted to go ahead and say this, just in case. Fortunately, I have a new one coming in this Wednesday, so there's that. Figures that as soon as I get a new mouse that doesn't royally fuck with my PC, my laptop shits the bed._**

 ** _In all seriousness, I plan on using that to get this story out there. I originally started this to practice writing in ways I hadn't done before, but I think I'm probably going to finish this story at the very least. I'd feel kinda shitty, especially considering that some of you like it for some reason. Though, speaking of shit that's probably making me fail my classes, I just got caught up with the anime, and Jesus fucking Christ. Like, the DekuBaku Battle was cool as shit, but_ do you anime-only nerds even fucking know _about the hype train ya'll are stepping in front of? Cause, believe me,_ that's a bigass fucking train.**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _TuryA : I hold a lot of respect for people who take it upon themselves to learn multiple languages, especially when they come from the non-English-speaking side of things, and I certainly understand the needing help. If you ever feel bad about it, just remember that most native English speakers don't have a very good grasp on it. If you ever need help on using English for writing, I'd suggest getting Grammarly. Hell, even I use it to correct spelling and punctuation mistakes._**

 ** _Secondly, my current idea is for Yuki and Mineta to act more friendly with each other than anything else, possibly becoming an honorary member of the Pervert Coalition once he realizes and accepts his feelings for Kyoka, but I also kind of like the idea of him being the Pervert Coalition's foil by utilizing his secret, second quirk, "Respecting Women". Who knows?_**

 ** _Lastly, thanks for liking it. I was a bit on the fence on having Yuki beat a villain on his own, but considering his quirk compared to his opponent, I couldn't think of a way for him to lose. I'm trying to keep a good balance between all of what this story it, trying to keep interactions fluid and realistic is one of the things that I've wanted to focus on once I started this story. If only this site let me pick more than two genres, it'd be under most everything._**

 ** _Asher919 : My plan is to try to fit the OVA stuff where I can, so don't worry about that. I feel like, considering he was mostly training his durability, Yuki would probably be the most capable to take a hit without using his quirk, and would be right below Kirishima in terms of durability._**

 ** _beenjammin0421 : I have read Toriko a bit, but I kinda let go of it once I discovered MHA. I already kind of have an idea for how Yuki's attacks and naming will work. For the most part, I plan to name them based off of tools and later, actual weapons, with the tools being his current technique list (ie.: Jackhammer, Drill, Nailgun, etc.), and actual weaponry being his movelist after an event later down the line (ie.:Sword, Halberd, Spear, etc.)_**

 ** _Lelouch of Zero_** ** _: Thanks, I'm trying to make Yuki feel like more of an actual character, rather than an OC. Most of the time with a story like this, I feel, people make their OC kind of bland and either focus on how the OC reacts to an event, or they focus on how everyone else reacts to the OC, but I try to keep a good sense of both sides of that coin. It's the main reason why I decided to have this story focus on multiple perspectives, rather than simply focussing on either Yuki, Jirou, or the other characters I plan to write in the perspective of. I tried to make Yuki be the kind of person that Jirou can bounce off of, and vice versa. And let me tell you if you like seeing Yuki's quirk in action, then you'll be happy with how this chapter goes._**

 ** _one step behind_** ** _: Thanks for the review. I'm trying to keep the interactions as natural as possible, considering the types of personalities that Yuki and Kyoka have. While it's rare to see an OC/Jirou story, it feels even more rare to see one with good pacing. It's almost always either the two characters already being in a relationship, or the two getting hit by "Love At First Sight" Syndrom. I did consider just putting either Shinso or another OC in the class to make an even 22, but the extra work wouldn't have been the issue, as will be evidenced in this chapter, I have no issue when it comes to making new characters._**

 ** _Instead, it's because I personally feel doing so would've drawn too much attention away from the main crux of the story, AKA, Yuki Futeki and his interactions with the class, Jirou in particular. Don't worry too much about originality in this story. Every gig even we see in both the anime and manga are usually from Midoriya's perspective. Yuki isn't just going to be playing the part of Midoriya's third person storyteller, which is why you usually see very little of Yuki interacting with Midoriya in the bigger moments, like the quirk apprehension test and the battle trial today. I also plan on going a bit more in-depth on some of the class days we see very little of, and I'm using an (unofficial) timeline to keep myself on track. And if you're really hurting for some out-of-Midoriya's-view stuff, then you'll probably like this chapter._** ** _I'll probably check out your story at some point before posting this chapter as well, given the lack of them._**

 ** _Josuke21 : When it came to Monoma, I feel like having someone around him who could legitimately kick his ass six ways to Sunday would probably make him less of a festering douche, so you'll probably see a more non-douchey Monoma in this story. What happened with Ojiro is sad, true, but I feel like this was for the best. He's, unfortunately, a part of a little six-man group of class 1-A students that I personally refer to as the "Hasn't Fucking Done Anything" squad. This squad features Ojiro, Koda, Sato, Sero, and Hagakure. These five are a part of this group because it seems like Horikoshi doesn't really want to do much of anything with them. Ojiro's biggest achievements so far have been getting fucked in the battle trial by Todoroki, forfeiting his spot in the sports festival, and warning Midoriya about Shinso's quirk (which didn't actually do anything). Koda joined with Jirou to beat Present Mic, but that was anime only, as was Sato's only big moment, being him _losing _his exam alongside Kirishima. Sero's crowning achievement is getting mega-fucked by Todoroki in the sports festival, and Hagakure's biggest moments is getting beaten by Todoroki alongside Ojiro, and then being in the same place as the icy boi when he shitmixed a bunch of villains by himself during the USJ incident. It's really sad that these characters could probably be written great, but it seems that they're not really getting much. I do plan on doing more with Koda, Sato, and Hagakure, so there's something, I guess._**

* * *

 **Villainous Yuki and The Dorky Dojo**

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

Classes at U.A. were way less exciting than I had expected. It was the second day of school, and the first day in which we were to attend actual classes, but I was expecting way more… heroic stuff. Granted, it wasn't even noon yet, but the last thing I expected to do today was get taught English by Present Mic.

" **All right, class, tell me where the mistake is in the next example…** " Said the loud hero. Unfortunately, since most of us weren't very enthusiastic, to say the least, the hero proceeded to yell out, " **Hey, everybody! Look alive! GRAMMAR RULES** "

At noon, we go to eat lunch at the cafeteria, where the food is both good and dirt cheap, much to the happiness of Futeki-san. "Cheapskate."

"What, I don't exactly get much in terms of income. My sensei doesn't exactly pay me that much, so I need to make my money last."

Fortunately, once lunch is over, the hero basic training can begin. As we sat in our classroom awaiting the beginning of class, Futeki-san asked, "So, what are you expecting for our first day?"

Thinking for I bit, I said, "Probably a basic workout to get us started."

"I hope not," he responded, "after that 'Quirk Assessment' yesterday, I kinda want some action."

From outside of the classroom, I heard a muffled but still very loud " **I… AM… HERE!** " This was quickly followed by the Number One Hero himself, All Might, bursting through the doorway in a stance similar to what one would give before performing a swan dive, and he yelled, " **Coming through the door like a normal person!** " This was followed by the entire class loudly nerding out, save for Futeki-san, that Bakugo guy, and myself, though I was kind of nerding out on the inside. I mean, how could I not? " **Foundational Hero Studies! For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials! Let's jump right in with this!** " Pulling out a card from the desk that had **BATTLE** written on it, All Might announced " **THE TRIAL OF BATTLE!** "

"Called it!" Futeki-san said, grinning smugly at me.

" **And to go with your first battle… We've prepared the gear we had you send in requests to match your quirks!** " The Number One Hero said this as several panels in the wall came out, revealing several numbered boxes for each panel which held our hero costumes in them. All might then said, " **Get changed, and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gather at Ground Beta! The garb you bring into the battlefield is vitally important, boys and girls!** "

As All Might started to the door, he stopped, looked back to us, and said, " **And don't forget! From here on out, you're all officially Heroes!** "

After grabbing my costume, I made my way to the locker rooms to go and change into my costume. The costume consisted of a black leather jacket which stopped at my midriff, along with a salmon-colored shirt with a couple rips at the collar and the bottom, black pants, and a pair of boots which had stereos built in which were made specially to work with my quirk. My costume also came with a pair of white fingerless gloves, a black choker, and the look was completed by a red triangle painted under each eye.

Exiting the changing room, I noticed that Futeki-san had come out at the same time and holy hell, is his costume a bit risqué. His costume consisted of a red leather vest which was open from the lower chest up and had black accents on the edges of it around the zipper, collar, armholes, entry hole, and on the top of his shoulder to connect the collar and armholes. Yuki also wore a pair of pants which had the exact opposite color scheme of the jacket. He had a black sleeve elbow guard and metallic bracer on each arm, which were not connected, and each bracer connected to a black fingerless glove. His legs followed the same pattern as his arms, each leg having metallic shin guards which led into black steel-soled boots, and kneepads not connected to them. Completing the look for him was a red mask that covered the area from the upper half of his face to the bottom of his forehead.

Overall, the costume worked quite well for him, giving him quite the intimidating appearance while also looking nice, but I couldn't help but stare a bit at uncovered portions of his costume, specifically his arms and chest. Since the vest was only zipped up to the beginning of his upper chest, it left a 'V' shaped view of his chest, and it also gave a pretty nice view of his arms. "So, what do you think?" I heard Futeki-san say, breaking me from my stupor, only to blush as I realized I had been staring.

Fighting said blush down, I looked to the side. "Looks a bit scary, you sure you're a hero?"

"I dunno, I think so." He said, and I could almost hear his grin in his voice. As he started walking to the exit and into Ground Beta, he turned his head to look back at me, saying, "Oh, and if you're wondering, I think your costume looks pretty cute."

Now my face was really red, and I couldn't help but be stunned a bit speechless.

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

What the fuck was that? Why was that one of the things that my mouth couldn't filter out? I mean, yeah, the costume looked nice, but usually, I wouldn't let out any comments about such a thing. Fortunately, I made my exit before she could recover and ask what that was about because I didn't know the answer myself.

Letting out a sigh, I made it to the entrance to Ground Beta. As I entered, I looked around, noticing a few people were already there. There was the pink girl, Ashido, who wore the kind of costume that I feel was kind of inspired by the Midnight philosophy, as well as the bird dude, Tokoyami, and some guy who looked like he was trying to cosplay as a mecha. All Might was also there, obviously, but it took a while for everyone else to show up.

After a while, everyone else was here, the last person being Midoriya, but I couldn't take his costume very seriously. He looked like a big green rabbit. As he entered, All Might began to inform us about what we'd be doing. Pulling out a bin that said **Lots** on it, we were told to draw out our lots to see which team we'd be a part of. Pulling out my own, an "H", I tried to find my partner, who turned out to be Tokoyami.

Moving towards him, I said, "Hey there. Looks like we're a team," and I offered him a handshake.

Taking it, we shook. "By our powers combined, we will not fall," the bird-faced boy said, darkly.

Looking around, it seems that everyone else had found their teammates as well. Bakugo being matched with the mecha, who had taken off his helmet to reveal himself to be Iida, forming Team "D". Midoriya got paired with Uraraka, forming Team A. The ice guy, Todoroki, was paired with the multi-arms guy, Shoji to form Team B. Yaoyorozu was unfortunate enough to be paired with the purple ball kid, Mineta, forming Team C. The rock guy, who I think was called Koda, was paired with the really big dude, Sato to make up Team F. Ashido ended up teamed with the sparkly dude who's smile kinda creeped me out, Aoyama to make up Team E. The guy with weird arms, Sero, and Kirishima were teamed up as well to make Team J. The frog girl, Asui, and the invisible girl, Hagakure, made up Team I. The one I was paying the most attention to for more than obvious reasons, however, was Team G, which was made up of Jirou and another guy who's hero costume nearly matched up perfectly with her own, Kaminari.

Kaminari was one of the more interesting students in this class to me for a multitude of reasons, the most obvious being his quirk, which apparently has something to do with electricity. What that something is, I don't know, since he was in a different testing group, and he didn't use it during the quirk apprehension test at all.

As we found our teams, All Might reached into two other boxes, one being dark and saying **Villain** , and the other being light and saying **Hero**. " **And the first two pairs to do combat will be the following!** " He then pulled out a palm-sized ball from each box, the hero one having an **A** , and the villain one having a **D**. At the sight of this, Bakugo gained a manic smile, but Midoriya, Uraraka, and even his partner, Iida, held looks of terror.

"This is going to end badly," I said, leaning over to Jirou.

"Agreed. I don't know what happened between them, but the Bakugo-san is a foe to be reckoned with," Tokoyami said, apparently having heard me. Afterward, All Might pulled out more pairs of the balls, each pair deciding which teams would face off. The second battle would be Team B vs Team I, followed by Team C vs Team E, Team F vs Team J, which left Team H and Team G to be the last fight.

"Aw man, we gotta fight those two?" I heard Kaminari say.

"I'll go easy on you if you want," I said, trying to keep a straight face so that he wouldn't feel the dishonesty behind it.

Apparently, Jirou could tell. "No you won't, and even if you had planned on it, I don't want you to."

"Good, because I plan to make this your first test," I said, smirking.

Kaminari couldn't have looked more confused, saying, "Wait, what are you two talking about? What test?"

Jirou and I both ignored him as we stared the other down. Challengingly, she asked, "and if I win?"

"Well," I started, thinking for a moment, "You won't win, but on the off-chance that you scrape a victory out from under me, I'll buy dinner for the first month of training."

Holding out her hand, she said, "Deal."

Shaking it and only having a passing thought about how soft her hand was, I said, "C'mon, we should watch the match, this one's gonna be pretty heated."

* * *

Fortunately, no one died. Though, I'm not entirely sure if that was the intention of the angry blond. If it weren't for Midoriya's analytical mind, it probably would've been some kind of bloodbath. As soon as the match started, Bakugo had raced off from his position to find the Midoriya and Uraraka, hitting them with an ambush. This led to a fight between the two while Uraraka went to go and find the bomb. For most of the fight, Midoriya didn't use his quirk, mostly relying on his speed and wit to get him out of trouble.

Unfortunately, Bakugo cornered him, and let out an explosion big enough to nearly level the whole fucking building. After that, the ass started to brutalize Midoriya with an efficiency that I would've found impressive if it wasn't one of my friends he was doing it to. At the last minute, Midoriya managed to get some space, and they began yelling at each other again, quickly followed by a charge at each other, which was nearly stopped by All Might before Midoriya pulled one of his little tricks, redirecting his punch into an uppercut directed at the ceiling, which seemed to coincide directly with where Iida and Uraraka were.

The sheer force of the punch was enough to break apart most of the building, giving the gravity girl enough debris to use as a weapon to distract Iida long enough for her to float over to the bomb, winning the match. In the end, Midoriya was taken to Recovery Girl, Iida and Uraraka were fine, and Bakugo held a look of pure confusion and disappointment.

The next battle was much less of a fight, being between Team B as the heroes and Team I as villains. This time, the guy with a boiler suit and ice covering half of his body just had his teammate get out of the way and then froze the whole fucking building walked in to claim his prize. The difference in strength between Todoroki and the rest of the class must be fucking immense.

The rest of the trials went pretty tame compared to those two, with Team C beating Team E, and Team J beating Team F. Finally, the last trial was coming up, so Tokoyami and I had to go and get in to position, since we were playing the part of the villains in this trial. As we got to the top floor, Tokoyami and I began to formulate a strategy.

"Alright," I started, "what can you do, Tokoyami-san? I remember seeing your name on the top ten when I got my acceptance thingie, and I'm pretty sure I saw you during the practical, but I never got a chance to see you in action."

"Well," the deep-voiced boy said, followed by his shadow moving from its position under his cloak to look at me, "I can do this."

The dark apparition waved with the closest thing a bird face can manage to a smile. "Hey there, big guy. I'm broody's quirk, Dark Shadow. Nice to meetcha." The shadowy figure held out its hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, spooky. So, what can you do, exactly?" I asked. On the outside, I don't think he could notice, but internally, I was kinda freaking out. This isn't the type of thing you see every day.

"Well, since you asked nicely, I'll tell you," Dark Shadow started, eagerly. "I act as bird-boy's main form of both attack and defense since he can't really do much without me. I have claws that're pretty sharp, but I'm not that strong right now."

"Oh?" This little guy seemed pretty interesting.

Tokoyami took the reigns this time, saying, "What Dark Shadow means, is that at this time of day, we aren't at our full strength. Dark Shadow gains more and more power the less light there is in the area. This means that we are at our full strength at night, though, it is harder to control at that time as well."

The lightbulb in my head turned on, and I spoke. "In that case, I think I've got an idea."

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

"So," I started, "what is your quirk, Kaminari-san?"

We were in the prep phase still, which gave both teams enough time to formulate a plan. No doubt, the other team had an idea going in, and they were both in the top ten during the entrance exam, Futeki-san being in the second spot even. This meant that we'd need one ten times better to match them.

"Not much to match up against our opponents, I can tell you that much. All I got is the ability to emit electricity. Usually, I can keep it around my body as a kind of protective aura, but if it comes down to it, I can shoot it out." The blond-haired boy scratched the back of his head.

"That sounds pretty good if you ask me."

Letting out a sigh, Kaminari-san put a hand into his pocket and shrugged. "It's cool at first glance, but at higher voltages, I can't really control it, the electricity just shoots off wherever it wants. Even worse, when I do shoot it out, I lose consciousness and become unable to fight."

"Don't count yourself out. I fought with Tokoyami-san during the Entrance Exam, and from what he told me, he deals pretty badly with light, and Futeki-san told me himself that he deals worst with electricity, so he'll be more wary of you than he would with someone like me."

"Yeah, but even if he deals the worst with electricity, he still is less affected by it than the average person because of his energy absorption quirk. Not to mention, have you looked at the guy? I'm pretty sure he could rip me in half. He's even bulkier than that Bakugo guy, and you saw how scary he was." Kaminari-san looked legitimately frightened.

"Keep whining, that'll solve your problems," I said with some bite. "Don't worry too much, Bakugo is crazy, but Futeki-san might as well be a really big puppy. Sure, the guy can fight, but he won't go out of his way to break anything like Bakugo. Besides... We can take them."

It took a minute or two for Kaminari-san to break out of his shock. "This about that 'test' thing you guys were talking about? Cause if so, I don't plan on letting you fight him alone."

"Then," I started, "he might go out of his way to cause bodily harm. To beat him, we'll need a plan, so listen up."

As I finished telling him the plan, the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the planning phase. Hearing Kaminari-san let out a gulp, I made my way to the side of the building, and stabbed a jack into it to listen for where our opponents were. "Okay, both of them are standing still. Tokoyami-san is on the top floor, most likely with the bomb. Futeki-san, on the other hand, is on the third, most likely waiting for us."

Getting in through the second story window, I helped Kaminari-san in, and we walked to the stairs. As we made it, however, I heard movement above us. Looking up, I watched in panic as the ceiling collapsed in. Kaminari-san tackled me out of the way, and the one who caused the collapse was revealed to be Futeki-san. He was crouched, with his back towards us, and he began to stand. As he did' I started to realize the difference in size between us as he stood to his full height, and turned around.

"Thought I heard a couple of rats break open a window, and here you are." He said. Futeki-san's face was the most disconcerting thing about this. Gone was his usual kind smile, replacing it was a dark, scowling look. "Honestly, I was expecting you to give up on this little fool's errand, considering the difference in our power. Do you honestly think you can be heroes with quirks like yours?"

Oh, I get it now, he's playing his part. A villain, a malicious one at that. "You think we can't take someone like you?" I asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Yeah," Kaminari joined me, taking his own stance, "We could probably take you with an arm behind our back, each!"

"Oh?" He said, darkly, and put a hand in his pocket. "Good answer," his previous blank look turned to a smile, but not a familiar one. This smile was filled with malice. "I love it when prey fights back. Come at me then, little mice, and show me what a couple of wimpy heroes like you can do!"

Surprisingly, Kaminari-san was the first to jump in to fight, charging electricity around his right arm for a punch and running straight at Futeki-san. Unfortunately, Futeki-san saw it coming from a mile away and dodged to the left side faster than Kaminari-san could notice, and delivering a spin kick to the back of the boy's head. Before Kaminari-san could fall, Futeki-san pivoted using a short burst of energy from the offending leg. The superior fighter then grabbed the collar of Kaminari-san's jacket, and, using his other leg as a pivot, slammed the blond head first into the floor, the poor boy bouncing off of the reinforced flooring.

This time, I ran at him, using one of my jacks to move Kaminari-san out of the way so he could recover, and the other one to vault off of the ground and dropkick the larger boy, hitting him straight in the chest, but not knocking him down. Landing in a roll to keep my momentum, I tried to elbow Futeki-san, but he dodged out of the way, pushing my elbow away. Suddenly, I felt a blast hit me in the ribs and flew into a wall. Looking back to where it came from, I saw the lingering red energy escaping from Futeki-san's hand.

"Didn't know you could do that," I said with a cough.

"They're not as strong as Bakugo's blasts, and the initial attack doesn't do anything but push someone away, but going at that speed into a reinforced concrete wall can't feel too good, can it?" He responded darkly.

"Well, since you showed me yours..." I said, distracting him long enough for me to plug my jacks into my boots. "... It's only fair for me to show you mine!" I yelled and sent the sound of my heartbeat through the boots, which blasted Futeki-san hard enough for him to fall over, but he managed to roll back to his feet, jumping at me as he blasted energy from his back, tackling me to the ground with a growl. Rolling, I jabbed a jack into his ear to paralyze him for a bit, giving me enough time to get away from him. I dragged Kaminari-san, but we didn't make it two steps closer to the stairs before Futeki-san had blasted himself to be between us and them.

"What, did you think I was done!?" He yelled, maniacally, laughing as he began glowing with red energy surrounding him.

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

This was pretty difficult. Not only did I have to keep up my villainous persona, but I found myself pulling my punches against Jirou. Usually, I was all for punching a friend. Eh, probably because she's a girl. That sonic blast thing she had done had charged me up pretty good, so I was above 100% right now, meaning they were probably getting a bit intimidated by the aura. Can't blame them. Before I figured out how to expel energy, I thought I was some kind of demon.

I heard Kaminari whisper to himself, saying, "What the hell is this guy? A monster?"

"A monster?" I growled, "I am no monster... I'm the devil himself, here to collect the sin from your bones!" I screamed maniacally, "Hahaha! C'mon then, show me what you can do, dammit!" Throwing my arms to my side, it was as if I had invited them to a free hit on me as I charged up energy into my fists.

This time around, Jirou and Kaminari charge me at the same time, Jirou with here jacks plugged into each boot, and Kaminari covering his arms and legs with electricity. Before I got hit, however, Jirou yelled out loudly, yelling "NOW!" She then took out a jack from her left boot, coiling it around a pipe from the hole I made, and swung on it, delivering a jumping kick to the side of my head. At the same time, Kaminari ducked to the left, punching me in the opposite side of my head.

At the moment both attacks connected, the two of them activated their quirks, the sonic and electrical energy slamming into my head at the same time as I found my vision blur a bit. Shit, I can't move, so I can't stop Kaminari from taping me up. Fortunately, I was still able to see enough, and I could see where Jirou was standing. Right by the doorway to the stairs.

"Now, Dark Shadow!" I yelled, right before the tape touched me, signaling for the sentient quirk to pull the only real trick I had thought of. Before either of them could figure out what was happening, a large dark hand had come from the darkness that enveloped the stairwell, and it threw the capture tape on to Jirou before going back from once it came.

* * *

 _"In that case, I think I've got an idea," I said, catching Tokoyami's attention. "I'll wait on the third floor, since neither of them can make it any higher than that, and you wait on the stairwell leading to the next floor."_

 _"I see," the beaked boy said, contemplating, "I'll be able to retaliate at the last second if you get captured."_

 _"Exactly, whoever goes through the door first, throw my capture tape at them using Dark Shadow," I motioned to the ghostly quirk, "That guarantees you a two on one if I manage to fuck up. Then you can just retreat to the top floor, where you'll be your strongest."_

 _"An interesting proposition, Futeki-san. I did not believe you to be much of a planner, but that sounds fairly feasible. I will do it."_

* * *

As Jirou tried to wrestle herself away from the tape, Kaminari finished taping me up. As he did, we all heard All Might say, " **Young Futeki has been eliminated, Young Jirou has been eliminated.** "

"Does that mean I win?" I heard Jirou ask from the door.

"He did say my name first... Alright, you win." I said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Will both of you shut it, now I have to figure out how to beat that guy!" Kaminari exclaimed. My vision was starting to clear up, and I could see the young man's lip quivering. He was afraid.

Letting out a much more normal laugh, I looked down at him, and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. The more you worry, the lower your chances of beating him."

"The hell are you talking about?" Kaminari asked, slamming me against a wall.

Smirking down at him, and looking at the blond haired boy in the eyes, I spoke softly. "I can't just tell you everything, can I?" In response, he threw me down to the ground and started walking away. "Wait!" I called out to him, and he stopped while in the doorway but didn't turn to face me. "I will tell you one thing. He may be strong, hell, I'd say that, as he is now, he's three times as strong as me. That being said, with your power, you stand the best chance of taking him down. Be careful and fight smart, and you might just have a chance."

Without turning around, Kaminari began walking again. "Thanks," he said, giving a wave with only one of his hands.

There was silence as he left, and Jirou and I both crawled our way to the wall by the doorway. Once comfortably sitting with both of our backs against the wall, I took notice that Jirou was shaking, but I couldn't see her face from my position next to her. The second Kaminari was out of listening distance based off of his steps, Jirou started snickering, which transformed to a laugh. She couldn't cover her hand with her mouth, so it was coming out at full force, and I couldn't help but join her.

"W-what the h-hell was that there?" The girl asked, trying her best to keep her laughter down, but failing. "Why were you dorks so serious?"

"What can I say? We had to play the part," I said, my own laughter being more of a chuckle, "if you're wondering, both Tokoyami-san and I are doing this kind of performance. We started acting in character the second the trial started."

"What was your character supposed to be? Some kind of deluded maniac?"

"Close. I was supposed to be a hero-turned-villain through means of insanity, which was caused by a villain-turned-boss using his powers to show me my greatest nightmares on a loop or over a year," I said, setting the stage, "eventually, I broke. This led to me becoming filled with nothing but a need to grow stronger, and a love for violence."

"Huh, cool."

"Now, just to wait for Tokoyami-san to win."

Jirou laughed, saying, "Didn't you say Kaminari-san could win if he fought smart?"

"Did he give the impression of someone who does anything smart?"

* * *

After about a minute of small talk, we heard the buzzer go off, signaling the end of the combat trial, which was quickly followed by All Might's voice. " **Villain Team WIIIN!** "

"About time," Jirou said.

"What?" I said with mock sadness, "Am I bad company?"

"Not particularly. My leg was starting to fall asleep."

After another half hour of review, we were allowed to leave, but most of the class decided to wait for Midoriya's return, Jirou and I, on the other hand, decided to go on ahead and begin training. She had gotten permission from her parents, so today would be the first day of training. "So," Jirou started, questioningly, "when will these sessions be in the long run?"

"Well," I said, scratching the back of my head as we walked from the train station, "I was thinking that, since we start today, we make it an 'every other day', kind of thing. This'll keep you on your toes, but keep you from getting too exhausted at the same time. Oh, here we are." We were in front of the dojo. Walking through the front door, I allowed Jirou to take in the sights while I went to talk to the master, who I assumed to be in his office.

Looking around, I noticed that there was an Eighth Star, Sasaki, I think, who was training the Fifth Stars. That isn't right. On Tuesdays, the Fifth Stars are supposed to be trained by... "I was wondering when you'd get here, you lazy oaf." I heard from my left as I passed by the storage closet. Jumping to my right, I managed to dodge the old man's cane before it could hit. What I hadn't accounted for Old Man Seijou to use the cane as a pole, vaulting over it in an attempt to deliver a spin kick to my head.

Backflipping away, I caught the cane as he thrust it towards me, then used the momentum to retaliate with a spinning back fist, which he managed to catch. Noticing an unfamiliar amount of weight held in my right hand, I let go of the cane, jumping above the punch he had aimed at my unprotected ribs, and using his head as a pivot, I jumped over the elderly martial artist, only to receive a kick to the stomach which sent me flying into the wall. "Ow. Ok, ok. You win, old man."

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

"The hell?" I said. From what I've seen and heard from the guy, Futeki-san is one of the best hand-to-hand fighters I've seen, and this old dude just kicked his ass without even using his quirk.

"You must be new here," I heard a younger voice say from beside me. Looking for the source, I saw a boy, probably around seven or eight years old, in a martial arts uniform which had five stars on a badge attached to the chest of the uniform. The kid had short dark brown hair, large green eyes, and was smiling as if he hadn't just seen a fight break out in the dojo.

"Of course she's new here, doofus," another voice said, this one belonging to a girl with light blue hair, skin which held a darker shade of blue, and large red eyes. She was younger than the boy, probably closer to four or five, but she wore a uniform as well, this one also having five stars. "Sento-sensei told us about it just yesterday, someone matching the way she looks is getting special, one-on-one training from Nii-san, and I don't see anyone else here with two audio cords coming from their ears, do you?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now," the older boy said, his smile nearly glowing, "nice to meetcha, ma'am. I'm Yusha Sento," at that, the boy held out his hand. Crouching down to eye level and taking his hand, we shook, and I looked at the girl, expecting her to introduce herself, but she just pouted.

"Oi," I heard Futeki-san say from behind me, "C'mon, Mizu-chan, don't be rude." Futeki-san crouched down next to her, and put a head on her head, "now, introduce yourself, and maybe I'll talk to the old man about getting you an early shot at your next rank. I do remember you saying something about getting bored with beating up Cho-kun."

Letting out a puff of breath, the little girl looked at me with a much weaker pout. "My name is Mizuna Unabara, but you shall only refer to me as Unabara-senpai or Unabara-sama."

"You and I both know that we don't use those here, Mizu-chan," Futeki-san said, giving her a strong poke in the forehead, which made her rub her head. "If you want her to use those kindsa words, then I'll tell everyone to not answer to your 'Nii-san's or 'Ne-san's when you call to them, you and I both know how many of them'll listen."

"But Nii-san!"

"No 'but's. Now be nice," Futeki-san, not acting very strict with the girl, "besides, you two'll get to know each other pretty well today. Old Man Seijou says that he wants to make sure I'm still a cut above everyone else here, so you two get to join the rest of the Fifth Stars in a little mock battle with me out back. Quirks allowed for you, but not for me."

"Alright!" Sento-san exclaimed as he ran outside, quickly followed by Unabara-san, and then everyone else.

Futeki-san then turned to me, saying, "We'd better hurry. You're about to see a rare moment of distress in me, and I can tell that you won't want to miss it. I'm gonna go change, so you go on ahead, alright?" He then bolted up the stairs before I could respond, and I went through the back exit, coming into a large backyard.

"So, you must be the girl who caught my star pupil's eye, eh?" I heard the voice of an elderly man from behind me as I stared at the ring. Turning to face him, I was greeted with the sight of the very same older man who had attacked Futeki-san when we first arrived.

Now that he was standing still, I was able to get a better look at the man who had bested my friend without even using his quirk. He was tall, for starters. Not quite as tall as All Might, but he was much taller than he had looked when jumping around Futeki-san like a rabid baboon. The man was probably somewhere around 200 cm. (6'7"). While he was tall, he was also quite thin. Not as thin as Sero-san, but still pretty thin. He had long, light grey hair pulled back into a long ponytail in the same way as Futeki-san, though his was much longer, coming down to the middle of his back, and he also sported an English-style mustache. His uniform also had a badge, but this one held nine stars which were arranged in a circle, surrounding a much larger tenth star. His uniform was black, with gold trimmings and a black belt with golden trimmings. In his right hand, he held a cane which seemed to have the image of a tiger's head as the handle. All around, this old man had this feeling of strength radiating from him, and it was now somewhat easier to understand how he had so readily kicked Futeki-san's ass.

"And you're the guy who kicked the crap out of Futeki-san, right?" I asked. "I assume that makes you his master."

"While you are correct about my identity, never make assumptions, my dear. Assumptions are based only on your senses, and in this day and age, you should never trust those." The man said in response. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Seijou Sento. I noticed you speaking with Mizu-chan and Yusha-kun, so you may have already noticed, but I prefer to keep an air of informality here. In this day and age, those of us who rely on our physical strength must focus less on formality, and more on strengthening our body and soul."

"Is that why Futeki-san calls you Old Man Seijou?" I asked jokingly, though this only drew a sigh from the older man.

"No," he started, making a face, "he calls me that because he knows that I don't like being called old."

"Maybe stop being so old then!" I heard from above us. Looking up, as did my friend's master, and as did the rest of those in the yard. What we saw was Futeki-san, wearing a crimson version of the standard uniform used at the dojo, though the sleeves seemed to have been ripped off completely, and his, like Sento-san's, held nine stars in a circle, but no tenth. He also wore black wrist wraps and a pair of black martial arts shoes, and he was standing on the roof, though not for long, as he proceeded to jump from his spot, using the heads of those watching him, Sento-sensei's included, to hop to the circle. As he landed, Futeki-san crossed his arms and blasted all of the dust he had kicked up away by firing his energy, what I assume to be all of it, outwards.

"Now, C'mon, old man," Futeki-san yelled, not even taking a battle-ready pose. "Show me what these new-bloods' got that their Nii-san doesn't!"

* * *

 ** _And another chapter is done, sorry for the cliffhanger, but this one was starting to get a bit longer than I wanted. Don't want my standards to raise too much. Need to keep these chapters manageable on a weekly basis. Thanks again for reading, hopefully, my new laptop will come in sooner rather than late. I lose way too many ideas writing exclusively on my PC._** ** _Next chapter, we'll focus more on the battle between Yuki and the two-star martial artists, as well as some more emotional shit from both Yuki and Kyoka. I have already finished it, but it's nice to have a buffer zone, so you still have to wait until next week._**

 ** _Thanks again for reading, I'll see you guys next_** ** _time._**


	6. The Dorky Dojo 2: Electric Boogaloo

**_Welcome back to the next exciting chapter. Now, I started writing this one immediately after finishing the first, which doesn't post until this Sunday for me. I'm writing this one so far ahead so I have a bit more time to study, because Calculus is currently handing me my own ass on a silver platter, and finishing this chapter now will give me enough time to bash my skull into my textbook and maybe score higher than a 50% in that class._** ** _Also, can I just say that hot damn, the MHA Season 3 soundtrack is so good? Like, as I'm writing this, I'm listening to "Long Hope Philia", and_ fuck _. How will I ever be able to skip the ending theme now? Oh yeah, I remember now!_ I won't _._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Guest : My main idea for that wasn't for Yuki to actually fight. He simply didn't feel the need to actually fight Kaminari or Jirou. Yuki's goal during the battle trial was less to fight them, and more to get somewhat of a sense of how good of a fighter Jirou is. As I make a point of in this chapter, Yuki is kind of a fighting genius and is pretty good at assessing an opponent's level within a few attacks._**

 ** _TuryA : I get you, man. I actually kind of like the idea of Mineta shit-talking Yuki's taste in women, though I wonder if he'd be so bold as to do so to Yuki's face. While I do think it'd be nice to make my chapters longer, I don't think I'd have the time to do so with my current upload schedule. ~5000 words is currently the best I can do without sacrificing my weekly uploading schedule._**

 ** _Dark White Fang : I'd say its probably just you having shit luck, my guy. If it makes you feel any better, you only had to wait a week until that cliffhanger got resolved._**

 ** _Lelouche of Zero_** ** _: I make a point for Yuki to be something of a playful character. He likes to have fun when it comes to stuff that doesn't really matter that much. A bit of backstory that I most likely won't go into in the actual story is that Yuki was enrolled into the dojo by the age of six, so he definitely had something of a family in the dojo, though, as you'll see today, not everything revolving around the dojo was gumdrops and ice cream._**

 ** _Josuke21_** ** _: I'm trying to make things different yet familiar with this story. You probably noticed, but the teams didn't get messed around with much beyond Yuki and Tokoyami being paired and Toru and Tsuyu being paired, this is mostly because I didn't think that now was the time to have the strongest close-range fighter (At the moment, at least) go up against the strongest student of class 1-A (arguably) until a certain festival that may or may not involve sports. While he did have a good surrogate family in the dojo, believe me when I say that what happened to his parents did weigh on him. Also, I was hoping someone would catch the Broly reference._**

 ** _Post Upload Edit:Thank you Lelouche of Zero for catching a mistake I made when writing, went back and fixed it as well as as few others I found while searching for it._**

* * *

Yuki is kind of a dork - Thoughts

"Yuki is kind of a dork." - Speech

 _Yuki is kind of a dork - Memories/ Text Messages/ Emphasis_

Yuki is kind of a dork - Special Moves / Point of View Identifier

 **Yuki is kind of a dork - All Might/ Present Mic/ Telepathic Speach**

 ** _Yuki is kind of a dork - Me, talking directly to you.  
_**

* * *

 **The Dorky Dojo 2: Electric Boogaloo**

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

"Now, C'mon, old man," Futeki-san yelled, not even taking a battle-ready pose. "Show me what these new-bloods' got that their Nii-san doesn't!"

"Tch, cocky little brat... This is a battle between the entire Fifth-Star rank, meaning those who have proven themselves to commit a successful surprise attack on an Eighth Star," the elder Sento-san announced, which was followed by the yells of joy of most of the crowd. "The Fifth-Star combatants may use their quirks, while Yuki-kun may not. This is an agreement made with the local law enforcement, so let there be no interference. Let the battle... BEGIN!"

As he yelled, what I assume to be the Fifth-Star ranked trainees, there being around fifteen of them, charged Futeki-san all at once, and I noticed that among them were the younger Sento-san and Unabara-san. The first one to come close to Futeki-san attempted a flying kick, using his wings to propel himself into the air. Unfortunately for him, this was caught by the lone fighter, who had spun out of the way and caught the leg of the attacker and used it to batter another, older trainee away. This knocked both offenders out of the large circular arena, disqualifying them.

Sento-san used a technique similar to what Futeki-san used to enter the arena, jumping from one fighter's shoulder to the next and delivering a hard kick aimed at Futeki-san's head, but this was blocked, and the more experienced fighter pushed back against the offending leg, using his still incredible strength to push the child into an older fighter, throwing both away from him.

Confused, I went up to the elder Sento and whispered to him. "Is it really ok for those two kids to fight with the others." Watching the fighters, I noticed that the kids were the only two who were probably below fifteen years old in the group.

"Don't you worry, dear," the elder Sento-san said, trying to explain, "while they may be young, they are most likely the ones in there with the highest potential, save for maybe Yu-kun himself. As he spoke, Unabara-san slid under another fighter's legs, jumping up to eye level with Futeki-san, "In fact, if there is anyone in there who could possibly stand a chance of defeating Yu-kun," Futeki-san spun, avoiding a trainee's punch, and used the momentum to try to backhand Unabara-san away, though the attack seemed to go straight through the girl as if she were made of water, revealing that Sento-san was right behind her, aiming a punch at Futeki-san, "it would be those two!" The punch didn't seem to surprise the more experienced fighter, who blocked it with his other arm. To my surprise, however, the punch seemed to actually push Futeki-san back.

I was really confused now. Despite the rest of the opposing force being made up of 10-15-year-olds, those two children were the most powerful among them? "What are their quirks? They'd have to be pretty strong if they stand a better chance against Futeki-san than someone of his age."

Letting out a small chuckle, Sento-san explained. "You're half right. Mizu-chan has quite the strong quirk, though, it's only as strong as it is because of her control over it." Looking to the field with admiration, the older man continued as Futeki-san knocked Sento-san away, delivering a kick to the younger boy, and dodging away from Unabara-san. "Mizu-chan's quirk is called 'Aqua Body'. She can change the molecular structure of her body to be similar to water on a whim, which allows her a great defense and attacking ability as well, though this is only because the girl is a natural at self-control. In terms of intelligence and wisdom, the girl is a genius."

That explains her, but I was still wondering about Sento-san. "What about Sento-san? The way Futeki-san talked made it sound like the kid was one of the strongest people here, but I haven't noticed anything too flashy." As I said this, the younger Sento-san and Unabara-san both began to barrage Futeki-san with attacks, though nothing properly connected, as the elder combatant was able to dodge and block their attacks with relative ease. At this point, they were the last two fighters of the Fifth Star fighting force.

"He is a more special case," the older man started, "that boy is something of a rarity these days, though, this is not because of the power of his quirk, but the lack of it." Unabara-san didn't notice Futeki-san's kick coming towards her, so she didn't know to activate her quirk, getting kicked away, leaving the younger Sento-san to fight Futeki-san alone. "That boy is proof that not all are created equal. Yusha-kun, like myself, is quirkless."

"Wait, what?" How though? How can someone without a quirk be the one with the highest potential of beating Futeki-san? "What makes him so much stronger than those his age then?" Sento-san was holding up fairly well against the handicapped fighter, blocking every one of Futeki-san's blows, though he wasn't able to land one of his own either.

"What he lacks in the quirked department, he more than makes up for in instinct and drive," Sento-san said. "The boy has wanted to be a pro-hero for as long as I've known him, but fell into a short bout of depression after finding out about his quirkless status," as he spoke, Futeki-san delivered a forward kick directly to the boy's chest, sending him flying, but not quite knocking him out of the ring. "It only lasted for a month before he told his parents that he wanted to begin studying martial arts under me. Fortunately for him, I could see the look in his eye when he and his parents asked me to take him under my wing. That look is the same look he has now," Futeki-san took a stance, and Sento-san grit his teeth before charging at the older, more experienced fighter. "That is the look of someone who will stop at nothing to obtain their hearts desires. That is the look that belongs to those who won't let anyone get in the way of their dreams. That..." the younger Sento-san jumped into the air higher than most people probably could and cocked his fist, letting out a yell as he punched at Futeki-san. Futeki-san matched him, cocking his fist back to the ground, and threw it at his younger opponent with everything he had, save for his quirk, in a mix between a boxing-style smash and a hard right hook with a manic smile, "... is the look... of a hero!" This attack, unlike the others, landed for both parties. The boy's fist connected with Futeki-san's cheek, knocking the saliva from his mouth. Unfortunately, the more experienced fighter landed his punch on Sento-san as well. The force from the strikes was enough to actually crack the ground below Futeki-san's feet, though he didn't move otherwise. Sento-san, however, was sent flying by the raw power of Futeki-san's punch, finally knocking the Fifth Star pupil out of the ring.

Sento-san walked forward into the ring now and raised Futeki-san's right arm. "Yu-kun has defeated the entire force of Fifth Star combatants, all of which had access to their full abilities, without even using his own quirk. While he did take a direct attack, I believe this is more due to the skill of his opponent, rather than his lacking. Thus, I declare that Yu-kun keeps his rank of Ninth Star, the highest rank he can obtain without being capable of besting me. Though, I would also like to show admiration towards Yusha-kun, who, despite being quirkless, managed to not only last the longest of the rest of the Fifth Star combatants, but even managed to defy even my expectations and land a clean blow on the Ninth Star. As such, Yusha-kun, I deem you worthy of ranking up to to the class of Sixth Star. Congratulations, my boy," the elder man said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "you've earned this. Go upstairs to your mother, and we'll have Nu-chan switch out your old badge for a new one."

"You know," I said, sitting with Unabara-san, "I personally think you were awesome out there."

"Well, duh," the girl said dismissively, though judging by the dark pink forming around her cheeks, this caught her a bit off guard.

After that little ceremony, we all went back inside to go back to training. "Hey, brat," the older Sento-san yelled. Turning around, Futeki-san caught a set of key's right before they made contact with his face. "Don't break anything and no quirk usage for you. Knowing you, you'll bust a hole through the ceiling again."

"Ok, that was one time!" he yelled back, but the elder fighter was already back to helping the other students. "Oi, Jirou-san, C'mon, let's get you fit for a uniform. the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can start your training."

"Can I come too?" Unabara-san asked, hopefully.

"Maybe in a couple days, but not now. Besides, it'd be pretty boring for you," Futeki-san said, ruffing up their hair. "All we'll be doing today is the fundamental stuff, and considering how tough you two brats are, I don't think you really need it today."

"Alright," Unabara-san said dejectedly, but she immediately looked back up to match his eyes, "but that means you have to take us with you next time!"

"Deal," the fighter said, smiling wide, "now go and rest up you dork."

Throwing up a mock salute, the girl went and laid down on the couch in another room. "Didn't know you were so good with kids," I said from behind Futeki-san while he watched to make sure they actually got some rest, "especially considering how badly you kicked them around."

"Please, you say that like I did it for fun," he said.

"So that little smile you gave before you and Sentoki-san punched each other wasn't one of happiness then?" I asked, mockingly.

"Nope," he said, blank facing me. "It's my battle face. It's meant to intimidate my opponents."

"Why a smile then?" I asked, confused. "I feel like a snarl would be more appropriate. Wouldn't it?"

"From personal experience," he started, looking away as if he were remembering something as his smile left, "nothing is scarier than someone who meats pain with a smile." Shaking his head, he put a smile back on, but this one was different. It wasn't as bright as before. "C'mon, let's get you fit for your uniform. I'll take you to see Ne-san. She's the one who makes the uniforms."

"Ne-san? So you have a sister?" I asked. It occurs to me that I don't think we've ever talked about his family life. Might try to talk to him about that.

"Not genetically," a feminine voice said as Futeki-san opened the door, revealing a woman who looked no older than her mid-twenties, who was sitting on her legs and tending to the large bruise on Sento-san's face. "You know, Yu-kun," she said gently, though I could almost feel the malice behind her voice as she spoke, "I understand that you want to show off how strong you are, especially to a girl, but do you understand how troubling it is to see what you did to my baby boy..." I couldn't quite see the eyes of the woman, but I could see Futeki-san's, and they were shrunken down to the size of pinpricks, which, accompanied by the fact that he was shaking, told me that he was afraid.

"N-now, Ne-san, c-calm down," Futeki-san started, putting his hands up in defense, but before he could continue, a strand of the woman's hair suddenly whipped over to a pincussion, grabbed a pin, and threw it towards Futeki-san so fast that he didn't even have the time to react. Fortunately, it seemed that she wasn't actually aiming for him, considering that she hit the top of the door frame, right above Futeki-san's head. Looking back at it where it landed, I noticed that she had hit a fly. Noticing the fact that she just threw a sewing needle at a fly and hit, I couldn't help but feel as if I wasn't going to leave this room alive. "H-hey... H-have you g-gotten better at t-that?"

"Oh no you don't, mister," the woman said, having finished tending to the young boy, "You leave for nearly a year, don't tell us that you're in U.A. High School until yesterday, ask for me to get your uniform out because dad said so, come back with a someone completely new and most likely untrained, immediately rip off the sleeves which I had painstakingly sewn back on, punch my Yusha-kun in the face, and expect to flatter your way out of it!?" The woman was now in Futeki-san's face, allowing me a better view of her. She had long, brown hair that seemed to be a darker shade than Uraraka-san's, bright green eyes, and wore what looked like a deep blue uniform, though this one had Eight Stars on the badge arranged in a circle. The woman's hair was waving around in the air in a similar way to Aizawa-sensei's when he activated his quirk, but much more erratically as if her hair was just as angry as she was. "Do you have any idea how much all of this is to take in?"

"Aww, C'mon, Ne-san, you know why I had to leave. My technique was good enough at the time," Futeki-san explained, trying to calm the older woman down, "I just needed to do as much strength training as possible so that I could pass the exam, I didn't mean to make you feel sad because of it. And to be fair, Yusha got a really good hit on me too. Hell, when that kid gets older, he'll probably be able to return the favor tenfold!"

"Really!?" the boy in question, who had been cowering in the spot his mother had left him, most likely more scared of his mother than the boy who had punched him in the first place, yelled excitedly. "Do you really mean that, nii-san!?"

"Definitely," the older boy said with confidence, seemingly forgetting the fear he held earlier. Taking a knee to be on eye level with the boy as he ruffled the younger boy's hair, Futeki-san continued. "I've said it before, but I'll say it again, kid. Of all the trainee's we have at this dojo, you're the one with the highest chance of becoming a hero."

At that, the younger Sento-san gained a smile so bright that it nearly hurt to look at. In fact, it was so bright that it seemed to completely destroy whatever rage the older woman had felt, a smile replacing it. Letting out a sigh, the woman relented, saying, "Okay, fine. I'll forgive you this time, but only because I know that when he's older he'll be able to punch you even harder." Looking at me now, she said, "now, you wanted me to put together a uniform for this girl here, right?"

"Yeah, we're both in the same heroics class, but she's never really been taught any martial arts beyond some basics," the Futeki-san said, standing up to his full height.

"In that case, get out."

"What?" the boy said, seemingly confused. "Why? I was around when you fitted both Mizu-chan and Yusha-kun. What makes her any different?"

"The difference is that those two are both kids, so it didn't matter," the woman said, reaching into a bag and pulling out a roll of measuring tape. "I'm not gonna let you be around while I take her measurements, so take Yusha-kun and get out." To this, I felt my face heat up all over, and couldn't even attempt to fight it down.

"But-"

"OUT!" the woman yelled this time, her hair standing on end as she gained this glow of power. This frightened Futeki-san so much that he immediately grabbed the younger Sento-san, and bolted out the door faster than I've ever seen him move. The woman's hair went back down as she rubbed the space between her eyes. "I swear, that boy is just as stupid as he is strong at times," she said, then looked at me, "I don't think I introduced myself yet, and knowing that idiot, he probably only called me Oba-san, so allow me to correct that." Smiling sweetly as if she hadn't just sent killing intent at one of the strongest potential heroes I know, the woman did just that. "My name is Nunome Sento, Yusha Sento's mother, and Seijou Sento's daughter. It's nice to meet you."

"Umm... It's nice to meet you too," I said, my fear that this Sento-san would snap making me kind of jittery. "I'm Kyoka Jirou."

"Oh, don't be like that. Sorry that you had to see me like that, I just hate seeing my baby boy get hurt, is all," Sento-san explained.

"I understand, kind of. My parents are the same way," I said, trying to push that fear back down.

"Well, in any case, let's get you a uniform. Let's see," Sento-san started sifting through her bag, pulling out several sheets of white cloth, as well as some pretty expensive looking white thread. "Yu-kun sponsored you in, so you'll need a Fifth Star badge, better go ahead and get that first before I forget." She then pulled out a book of what I assumed to be badges before picking up her measuring tape and motioning me to come near the desk by the wall.

"Um, Sento-san," I started, but the woman cut me off before I could continue.

"Call me Nunome or something using my given name," the woman said, measuring my height first, "makes it easier for us to figure out which one you're talking to, considering that there are three of us here. And lose the 'san', we keep things informal here."

"Alright Sen- er, Nunome-chan," I said, catching myself, "you said that Futeki-san wasn't 'genetically' your brother, right?"

"Yeah," Nunome-chan said as she wrote down "154 cm." in a book which I noticed had a bunch of sizes listed. "Ever since what happened about nine years ago, this dojo became something of a second home to him, and we a second family." Nine years ago?

"What happened?" I asked. It was obvious that something wasn't all right with Futeki-san, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Nunome-chan asked. As I nodded in affirmation, the older woman let out a sigh as she begun measuring my chest. "Sorry, but I can't tell you," she said sadly. Giving a sad smile, she said, "He may not act like it, and it's hard to tell unless you really look at him, and he really doesn't like showing it, but that boy has been through too much and blames himself fro too much for someone his age. I hate to say it, but that boy has been holding on to a lot of baggage for a long time." Writing my chest measurement down, she moved on to my waist, "Sorry, but it really isn't my story to tell. If you really want to know, ask him yourself."

"I understand," I said. Thinking back, I could think of a couple times when he had looked a bit down, but he seemed to brush them off pretty quickly, so I didn't think anything of it.

"Oi," the Nunome-chan said, catching my attention, "I know exactly what you're doing, so stop it. It's only natural to be curious about the kid, considering how he acts."

"I'm just worried, you know?" I said. Truthfully, the idea of a friend of mine, especially someone as kind as Futeki-san, going through anything that was making him feel so bad that even his surrogate family refused to talk about it before he did, it brought me down. I knew how it felt to be on the blue side of things, and it really brings everything down. "I want to return the favor he gave me."

"Oh?" Nunome-chan prompted, questioningly.

"Futeki-san was one of the first people I've ever met who didn't look at my jacks as if they were odd," I said, motioning said appendages to be in front of my face. "Before him, my parents were the only two in that group, but when he looks at me, I feel... I don't know... normal, I guess. When he looks at me, I don't feel like I'm different than anyone else."

"Ah, so he looks at you differently than other people do? And his look makes you feel different than everyone else, as well?" The older woman said this with a humorous smile, but I don't think that I'm in on the joke. "You know," she started, taking the measurement from my shoulders to my waist now, "I hear the same thing all the time."

"Really?" I asked. I don't think I like where this is going.

"Really. Raise your arms to shoulder height, please." She was now measuring my arms. "So, I have to ask, how long have you liked Yu-kun?"

At that, I could feel my entire head light up and felt as if it were actually on fire. "W-w-w-what!?" I yelled in both embarrassment and surprise. "What do you mean by that!?"

"Well, you said it yourself. When he looks at you, you don't feel so different," Nunome-chan said knowingly, and I reluctantly nodded in affirmation, "but you also feel more accepted by him than anyone else, save for maybe your parents." Again, I nodded affirmingly. "Yep, sounds like you like the brat to me," she said to my embarrassment. "Don't have much experience with this?"

"Not really..." I said, thinking back to middle school. I didn't have friends there, much less a crush.

"Well, at least you're both in the same boat then," Nunome-chan said.

"Wait, you're telling me that Futeki-san doesn't know much about this kind of thing either?" I asked, confusedly. "I'd think that, looking like him, he probably wouldn't be unfamiliar with this kind of thing."

"Oh~?" the woman said, now taking the measurement of my hips. "So you think he's attractive then~?"

"No! I mean, kinda, but- not at all!" I said. It's been a while since I was this flustered. I mean, yeah, Futeki-san was pretty tough, and I did have a thing for muscular guys. And sure, he was a lot taller than me, and I do have a thing for taller guys. And, I guess the way he smiles when he's really happy is kind of cute. So what if the way his eyes seemed to twinkle in just the right light made me happier. And who cares if that little smirk he gets when he thinks up a fun idea makes him look like some kind of dashing rogue. And... and... and... Oh fuck.

I like Yuki Futeki.

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

After (reluctantly) leaving the girls by themselves, I went downstairs with Yusha-kun. I had planned on making sure he and Mizu-chan were both fully rested, but Old Man Seijou decided that this was the perfect time for a talk. And not even the violent punchy kind either.

Setting Yusha-kun with the Fifth Stars to rest up, I followed the old man to his office, if you could call it that. "Still going with the rustic look, eh old man?"

"Quiet you, you know I only care about keeping the dojo clean. This old broom closet doesn't need to be spotless," Old Man Seijou said, sitting in his chair on the other side of the desk and motioning for me to take a seat as well. "So, tell me, Yu-kun. This girl. Kyoka Jirou. What is it that made you choose to take her under your wing?"

I had a feeling this was going to come up at some point. To date, in the nine or so years that I have been a part of this dojo, I had only taken three personal students in total. The first was Yusha-kun, and the second was Mizu-chan. "She wanted to learn martial arts, and only knows the hard basics."

"Yes, that I already understood. What I'm wondering is why YOU are training her. You haven't taken a student in two years when you decided to bring Mizu-chan into our folds," Senjou said. He wasn't wrong. I didn't like taking students that often. Too many, and I feel like I'd get overwhelmed, especially since what happened four years ago. "Not to mention, this is the first time in a long while since you've taken one so old. Usually, you prefer to build a fighter from the ground up-"

"So that they gain both technique and a love for fighting in general," I interrupted the older man, "you don't have to remind me of my teaching techniques."

"I know that, but you and I both know that it isn't the only reason, don't we?" Seijou asked. The damn old man knew me too well. "In fact, this is the only student you've attempted to teach since Ida-"

"You wanna fight, old man?" I said, glaring at the man. He knew the real reason why I refused to take older students. This means that he knew exactly why he shouldn't mention it. "I thought we agreed to never talk about that again?"

I knew that Seijou wasn't intimidated by my glare, as evidenced by the glare he was sending back. "Idai Fusha happened Yuki. We can't keep trying to forget what happened. We SHOULDN'T keep trying to forget what happened."

"I refuse," I said adamantly. Idai was my greatest failure, and I refuse to acknowledge the possibility that that failure would repeat itself. Unfortunately, the old man replaced his glare with a look that I hated seeing on his face even more. It was a look all too familiar to me. It was a look of sadness and pity.

"My boy," Seijou started, looking at me solemnly, "I can see the road you're on, and there is a fork. You haven't gone down either, but I can tell which path you are leaning towards," the old man said sadly. "It is a road I myself had traveled for quite some time. A road which I have seen far too many go down. I was lucky to have had the thought of retracing my steps and going down the other path, but most are not able to do the same." The man stood, and I did as well, facing him. Putting his hands on my shoulders, I was suddenly aware of the tears which were trailing down my face. "Please, my boy. Don't make the same mistake that I nearly did. Don't make the same mistake that too many have. If you do, it will destroy you." The old man then pulled me into a hug, allowing me to hide my crying form in his shoulder.

About ten minutes later, I had completely cried myself dry and went to the bathroom to wash my face. Going back to the office to talk more with Old Man Seijou. Sitting back down, I noticed that he still had a worried look about him. "You alright now, Yu-kun?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Sorry about that," I said, shaking all the not fun thoughts from my head.

"I must say, boy, it's been a long time since I've seen you shed a tear. Are you sure everything is fine?" The old man was worried about me, which is understandable, all things considered.

"Yeah, I know. It's just," I started, trying to make sense of everything in my head. "For some reason or another, I've been feeling more emotional than ever for the last month."

"Oh?" Seijou prompted me to go on.

"I'd say it started a little bit after the U.A. entrance exam," I noted. "Every now and again, I've noticed these odd moments of increased sensitivity."

"Hm... could you elaborate? Is there some kind of 'trigger' for these that you can see?" The old man prompted.

"Let's see..." I said, trying to think back. "Oh, there was this one time when Jirou, Midoriya, Uraraka, and I had gone on our first outing as friends. It was about a week after the entrance exam, and we had all gotten our acceptance letters. After Midoriya and Uraraka left, Jirou and I decided to keep hanging out by ourselves, but this villain showed up and started trashing shit. You may remember it, it was the Rhino guy from the news."

"I remember. Go on, please."

"Well, I remember feeling the usual want to protect those around me as much as I could," I said, "but there was something else there too. Something that was hidden behind my want to save as many as I could."

"Do you have any idea what it was?" He asked.

Thinking to myself for a minute, I tried to remember. Then it came to me. "Fear. It was fear."

"Fear?" He questioned. "I've seen you fight tougher opponents than that with a joyful smile. Never knew you to be one who feared for their own life." Seijou wasn't wrong. I've always been the kind of person to punch first, worry about a broken arm later.

"That's just it. I don't think it was fear for my sake." No, I know it wasn't fear for my own sake, and it wasn't fear for the crowd either. I couldn't consider fearing for them before taking care of the villain. No there was a very specific source for my fear. A single person.

"Then who was the fear for? You usually don't let feelings cloud your judgment in situations like this."

Thinking back to that day, I retraced everything about the situation. Suddenly, I realized what it was. "Jirou."

"What?" Seijou asked, confused.

"I was afraid that if I didn't catch the villain's attention, that she'd get hurt."

"Well, It isn't uncommon for someone to be concerned for a friend's safety."

No. That wasn't it. "No. No. No. She's the key to this." I was pacing back and forth in front of the old man now. "Even before that, during the entrance exam. She had gotten caught by a Zero-Pointer. Bigass robot thing, they use it as an arena trap for the entrance exam. Instead of letting someone else deal with it, I chose to forgo getting more villain points to go and save her from it."

"Well, you are training to be a hero, so it's only natural to want to save someone when you can." Seijou tried to explain, but everything was starting to come together.

"No, there's more. After the exam, I remember feeling flustered for some reason because she had given me her number. And then, after we separated from Midoriya and Uraraka on the day of the villain attack, I remember feeling kind of nervous about being around her by myself for some reason." At this point, my mind was racing at a mile a minute. "And then, yesterday, when a girl in our class, Ashido, I think, asked if we were dating, I had to force myself to not blush, and can't tell why I didn't want to, or why I was about to either. Then, when I told her that I was a pretty good martial arts instructor, the way she smiled when she asked if I could teach her gave me this really weird feeling in my chest as if I couldn't even breath. Finally, when we were told to put on our her costumes, I couldn't help but think about how cute hers was."

At all of this information being dropped directly into his lap, Seijou wasn't showing much emotion on his face save for the widening of his eyes. "Er..."

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, not to the old man, but to myself. "Am I sick or something? Why the hell is it only when I'm around Jirou?" Looking at Old Man Seijou, all he gave me was a knowing look. "What the actual fuck is wrong with me, old man?"

What followed my question was a quiet cough. Sitting down in the chair again, I put my hands around my head. All of this thinking was starting to give me a headache. "Yu-kun," Seijou started, looking at me directly. Matching his line of sight, he let out a sigh. "Yu-kun, I believe I know what is ailing you, but to be absolutely sure, I need to make sure your symptoms are in line with what I believe this 'Mystery Ailment' is. So tell me, do you believe that Kyoka Jirou is... cute?"

Blushing a bit at the question, I thought to myself for a bit before answering. "Yes. I do."

"I see..." he said, scratching his chin. "Would you say that you enjoy spending time with Kyoka Jirou, then?"

"Yes. In fact, I'd say that she's my best friend." I answered. Sure, Midoriya and I were training buddies, but Jirou and I just seemed to... get each other.

"I see, I see... Now, you said that when she smiled, you felt something weird around your chest, correct?" I nodded in affirmation. "Could you describe it?"

"It's hard to describe..." I started, thinking of how to best describe it. "It felt kind of like... like there was some kind of small bird in my chest, and it was trying to fly away, but couldn't get out..." I said, describing the feeling as best as I could.

"Well, I believe that I know what this is then, boy," Old Man Senjou said, looking at me straight in the eye before taking a deep breath. He then proceeded to laugh harder than I've ever seen him laugh in the over ten years that I have known him.

"The hell are you laughing at you old fuck!?" I yelled. This was no laughing matter. I felt as if there was something wrong with me this whole time, but he seems to think it was funny. "Stop laughing or I'll beat the laughter outta you old coot!"

After a few minutes of trying to get the old man to calm down, he finally did, though he was now out of breath. "Sorry, boy, but I just can't believe that our little Yu-kun is finally becoming a man."

"The hell are you talking about?" I asked, still seething from the fact that he thought this was something to laugh about. "Hurry up and tell me what's going on or I swear, your life will end by my hand, you old coot!" Ever since the incident nine years ago, I had basically lost my sense for most emotions. Since then, I've been relearning what they all feel like. Sadness was the first, which was quickly followed by Happiness, Respect, and Familial Love. Embarrassment came next, which was followed by anger. Yusha and Mizu both made me remember Pride, but Regret and Fear were some things I learned after Idai Unfortunately, what I felt around Jirou wasn't any of these, and not knowing what it is was tearing me up inside.

"Sorry boy," he said, apologetically, though, judging by the huff of air following it, he still found this funny. "Yu-kun, my boy... What you are experiencing is called 'liking' someone."

"Well yeah, I like Jirou. I like most people I meet. This is definitely different."

"No, you idiot," he said mockingly, with a smile that made me really wanna punch him in the face. "I don't mean 'liking' in a friendly way. I mean 'liking' in a romantic way."

"Oh."

...

...

"Fuck..."

* * *

 ** _And with that, chapter 7 is finished a full week before it's due. This chapter, we get to see the rare emotional side of Yuki Futeki, as well as both Kyoka and Yuki, figuring out about what it was they feel around each other. Next chapter is going to be a toss-up between continuing where I left off, or cutting straight to day three of our intrepid heroes' lives at U.A. I'm personally partial to continuing here, but let me know what you guys are hoping for by leaving a review._** ** _Remember, I take both constructive and deconstructive criticism, so hit me with your best shot._**


	7. Yuki's Sorrow Revealed

**_Welcome back to your probably-not-favorite-but-it's-kind-of-an-ok-read-if-I'm-really-bored-and-have-nothing-better-to-do story! Today, we get the thrilling conclusion to Kyoka's first day at the dojo. Probably. I'll keep it real with you guys, I write these things before working on the chapter most of the time, so who knows what's gonna happen. Honestly, the only reason I'm gonna keep this thing exactly as it is right now is that I feel like it'd be kind of funny if I didn't, and you all called me out on my bullshit._**

 ** _Anyway, currently for me, as I write this, it is still Friday, and I mean the Friday of the same week that I wrote the last two. Gotta keep that buffer zone strong. This also means that the cute little creative bug that is currently burrowing deep within my brain that I'm pretty sure will kill me once it gets to its destination hasn't died yes, and I'm on a roll._**

 ** _In other news, I'm currently setting up a discord server. I feel like it'd be pretty fun to hear your guys' opinions in real time. If you leave a review, tell me your thoughts on if it'd be a good idea or not._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _TuryA_** ** _: Oh, don't worry, the Dorky Dojo is a trilogy. Thanks, I'm trying to make the relationship between Yuki and Kyoka as organic as I can. It's a bit harder than I originally thought it would, mostly because I haven't really been in a relationship since like, the beginning of high school, so about five years ago. I was actually worried that I was making things progress a bit too fast, so knowing that It's coming off ok is pretty encouraging._**

 ** _Oh, and "coot" is a pretty underused word these days, so I can understand the confusion. "Coot" in a fairly old, informal word, meaning "a foolish or eccentric person, typically an old man." As I said, the word goes unused these days unless you live in some of the more southern states, and even then, it still goes pretty unused._**

 _ **Dark White Fang**_ _ **: As I said, the Dorky Dojo is a trilogy. I'm probably not going to have much of Yuki's home life in view (mostly because I feel like looking at the life of a teenage orphan would be a bit**_ **too _depressing). That being said, you won't be hurting much for hero training. I plan on showing more of that than you would usually see. Yuki will show that Kyoka isn't the only person he really talks to either, you'll get to see a bit more of the beginnings of his friendships starting next chapter, though this chapter will show you a general idea at the very least._**

 ** _Lelouch of Zero_** ** _: Shit, thought I caught 'em all. Going back and fixing that as I write this response. Thanks for telling me. That was back when I was still planning out the whole star system that the dojo went under. The Yusha/Izuku parallels are_ very _intentional, and let's just say that the meeting of the two quirkless wonders is a situation I very much look forward to writing. Yuki and his emotional turmoil is exactly as amusing and depressing to write about as it is to read, and, again,_ the Dorky Dojo will return this Sunday _. The training session may or may not be what you're expecting, but I guarantee that the combined realization will lead to a great amount of fun in how they interact in the future._**

 ** _NamingIsHard_** ** _: I completely understand the "Yuki is a feminine name" thing. When I first started working with it, I felt the same way, so I ran it by, and found that the name can be both feminine and masculine. I do think it is pretty fun to have a girlish sounding given name to compare for his fairly macho-sounding family name as well. Not to mention, it'll give a very personal feeling to those who do choose to use his given name. As I said, I understand the light stereotyping on his name and will try to prove that it can be just as manly as it can be feminine._**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: Thanks, man. I'll try to keep every chapter better than the last._**

* * *

Yuki is kind of a dork - Thoughts

"Yuki is kind of a dork." - Speech

 _Yuki is kind of a dork - Memories/ Text Messages/ Emphasis_

Yuki is kind of a dork - Special Moves / Point of View Identifier

 **Yuki is kind of a dork - All Might/ Present Mic/ Telepathic Speach/ Loud AF Sounds**

 ** _Yuki is kind of a dork - Me, talking directly to you.  
_**

* * *

 **Yuki's Sorrow Revealed**

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

The 'girl talk', at least, I think that's what it was, was finally over, as was Nunome-chan's measuring. This meant that she was now able to do her work on my uniform. She did this by using her hair, which she seemed to use more as extra hands. Though, I couldn't be too sure, considering that she was currently maneuvering ten different 'hair tendrils', all of which had a tool. Six of the hair tendrils were working scissors to cut the cloth while the other six were sowing the cloth together. Fortunately, this seemed to take a lot of concentration from the mother, as she hadn't spoken a word since she started. This meant that Nunome-chan, who I have now learned loves to tease people even more than Futeki-san and I, wasn't teasing me anymore.

Unfortunately, this left me ample time to think about exactly _what_ she had been teasing me about. Specifically, my friend, Yuki Futeki.

To be even more specific, the fact that I _like_ my friend, Yuki Futeki.

Thinking about it, it kind of made sense. Hell, the first day that I knew the guy, I gave him my phone number. Granted, that was about a week before I realized that he was the same guy who had saved me during the entrance exam. Didn't take a genius to figure it out, but I didn't actually realize it until after he had fought the rhino villain and saw how he looked with his hair tie undone. Honestly, I'm not surprised that I ended up liking him. He fit all of the criteria I personally had. He was taller than me, though, as much as I hate to admit it, _that doesn't take much_ , and he was really muscular too, judging by those arms, but not too muscular that Rikido Sato guy from our class. He was pretty cute and funny and snarky and- Oh fuck I got it _bad_.

While I could accept the fact that I was into him, I also accepted another fact. One that I really don't like to think about. While I like him, there's a good chance that he doesn't like me. I mean, not to put myself down, but literally, every other girl in our class is more... _feminine_ than me. Like, I don't have a very big chest, I'm not tall, I'm not all that pretty either, and I'm the least girly acting girl in the class. Why would he want to go out with me when there are girls who are more appealing like Ashido, or cutesy like Uraraka, or straightforward like Asui, or outgoing like Hagakure. Hell, being him, he could probably even get a chance with Yaoyorozu and get the full package.

So, after a lot of careful deliberation, I decided not to act on these newfound feelings. I'll just be his friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. This was the conclusion I immediately came to before having a uniform hit me directly in the face. "Oi, Kyo-chan, put that on."

"Kyo-chan? What's up with that?" I asked, broken away from my thoughts.

"That's what I'm calling you. We don't use last names here. Too formal. Now put on your uniform so I can need if I need to make any adjustments."

"Alright, jeez," I said, exasperated. Putting on the pants first, I realized that they came out a bit too long. I then put on the jacket, which fit perfectly. "A bit long on the pants, but otherwise okay."

"Here," the woman said, getting a sewing needle and a pair of scissors. "Stand completely still." The woman then used her scissors to cut the pant legs to be right at the bottom of my foot, and then used the sewing needle to sow that bit to make a cuff that ended right at my ankle, and then did the same for the other leg. "Alright, that should be better. What size shoe do you wear?"

"23 cm," I answered, and Nunome-chan went to one of the larger closets in this room, throwing a pair of taekwondo shoes at me. Catching them, I put them on. "They fit."

"Perfect, that means that you should be done with me," the woman said, "you should probably go and meet up with Yu-kun. Knowing that idiot, he's probably starting to get antsy."

"Alright. Thanks, Nunome-chan," I said and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Kyo-chan," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry too much about Yu-kun. He may be stupid, but he's not as dumb as he pretends to be," she said jokingly, but I could tell that the older woman was sincere in her meaning. "I can tell you, with full confidence, that he won't just discount your feelings."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Simple, the brat it denser than most metals, but he has a good heart."

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

I was currently sitting around in the rest area with most of the Fifth Stars. How long I've been sitting here, I couldn't tell. It could've been twenty minutes, could've been twenty hours. What I do know is that this is all kinds of fucking new to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm an idiot, but I'm not stupid. I know what love is. I know that I love Old Man Seijou like a father, though I'll never admit it. I know that I love Ne-san like a sister. I know that I love Yusha-kun and Mizu-chan like they were my own flesh and blood brother and sister. I was very familiar with the familial brand of love.

Wanna know what I didn't know until maybe half ago? _This shit_.

I don't know the first thing about romance. Not in the slightest. Like, I know it existed, I just never pieced together that it was so _different_. This isn't like the love I feel for anyone here at all. I always thought that, when you fell for someone, that you'd know, you know? From personal experience, however, I can tell you that you really fucking don't. Hell, I thought that I was actually sick or something this whole time. Nope, turns out I fell for the cutie who has the ability to listen to music without needing a pair of headphones.

I'm very slowly coming to terms with it, but it's still kind of weird. Not bad. Not good. Just... new. That being said, I still had no way of knowing how to act in this kind of situation. I'm not a lover, I'm a fighter. Specifically, I'm a fighter who didn't even know what liking someone was until maybe 25 minutes ago. Even more specifically, I'm a fighter who was kind of freaking out. Usually, my plan for most problems is to punch them, but I can't just punch this problem away. Believe me, I've tried. This is something that'll take me a while to get through.

Taking my phone out from my pocket, thank god these things have pockets, I checked the time to make sure I wasn't in some kind of time loop. "4 p.m. already?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me, one belonging to the girl who I was just thinking about. Standing up, I did everything I could to make sure my face didn't show the redness that threatened to appear.

"Yeah, you ready for your first training session?" I asked, not yet facing Jirou as my face still felt a bit warmer than usual.

"Take a look and you'll find out, d-doofus," she said.

"Alright, fi-" as I turned around, I was given the sight of a blushing Jirou, now clad in a white uniform, who was twirling her jack with her finger as she looked to the side, embarrassed. Fuck, how is it possible to look so good in a martial arts uniform? Taking a deep breath to calm myself as quietly as possible, I tried to force my brain back into operational condition and attempted as best as I could to form a cohesive sentence. "H-huh... You look nice..." Mentally punching myself for starring, I glared at a wall to my right. "So, you want to go ahead and get started?" I asked, though it came out much more panicked than originally intended. Fortunately, Jirou didn't seem to notice.

"S-sure. What do you w-want me to do?" She asked, hesitantly.

"W-well..." I started, trying to ignore the fact that her uniform fit her _perfectly_. Fortunately, the idea of fighting started to drive those damned emotions out. "For today, let's just have a friendly spar, no quirks. I got a little idea during the battle trial today, but a full spar might give me a better understanding of your strengths and weaknesses. Follow me," I said, my confidence fully returned, for now, at least, and I led her to a smaller room off to the side from the one Oba-san used, which was usually where I took the brats for their private training.

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

Why did this asshole have to look as hot as he did? I thought I had calmed down after my talk with Nunome-chan, but now that I was actually face to face with the center of my troubles, it was all popping back up. Now that I knew what I felt for him, I was starting to pay more attention to certain things about him, mainly, the fact that his arms and upper chest were mostly exposed. I always did have a thing for more muscular guys. Hell, I used to have a crush on All Might when I was younger, but then again, so did every little girl with hero worship syndrome.

Granted, Futeki-san didn't have the raw muscle mass that heroes like All Might or Endeavor possessed, but what he lacked in size, he more than made up for in definition. How I didn't notice how muscular he looked before is lost on me, but looking at him now, he looked like he was chiseled by an artist, then given life. Why did Nunome-chan have to say anything?

Going through a door to a side room he had opened, I noticed a couple of things. First of all, this room was devoid of people, and the second is that this room seemed to be more personalized than the main training area. The room below had multiple weapon racks for weapons training, as well as training dummies, while this one had none. All along the walls were red and black banners, covered in artistic flames. I also noticed multiple trophies lining the walls, four groups of them in total, though one of the groups had much more than the other three combined. One of the groups of trophies also seemed to have been converted into a shrine. What is this room?

"This," Futeki-san said, seemingly reading my mind, "is my personal training chamber. This is where my personal students train when I'm able to teach them. This is where you'll be trained, directly under me."

"H-huh?" I was a bit flustered at this information. Was this some kind of sick joke of the divine? I just realize my feelings for this asshole, and he decides to teach me one-on-one, with no supervision? Biting my tongue, I tried my best to remain calm. I can do this. I wanted to do this. I. Needed. To. Do. This. "Alright... So, you wanted to spar?"

"That's right!" Futeki-san said, punching the palm of his hand and putting on that _damn_ smile of his. "This time around, I won't really try to attack much. I want you to come at me with everything you've got, save for that sonic attack from your quirk. I need to figure out what type of fighting style would be best for you to learn, and while I got a general idea, I need to refine that idea into an image of how you fight."

"Got it," I said, putting up my fists and widening my stance. "Don't get mad when I start to actually hurt you."

"Shut up and kick my ass."

Getting in close before he could get out of the way, I threw a right at him, though he caught it, using the momentum to spin around my body and lightly tap me in the back of the head. "C'mon, Jirou-chan," flipping to the speaking tone that he had used for the younger Sento-san and Unabara-san, "you can't just rush me and expect to land a hit. Fight smarter, not harder."

"Take this!" I said, stabbing a jack into the floor and trying to kick the back of his head, and following up with another kick. Unfortunately, he ducked the first kick and caught the second, pulling me towards him so he could put a hand on my stomach and throw me away. Rolling to keep damage to a minimum, I tried to continue my assault, attempting a flurry of punches and kicks, though he blocked and pushed away each attack with his hands, turning to his side and switching to only one hand about halfway through. He then caught another punch aimed at his head. "Tell you what Jirou-chan. Right now, you are technically uninitiated, so think of this as your true initiation test. If you can land a single clean attack on my body, you'll be placed as a Fifth Star. If not, you'll have to work your way up from the First Star."

Choosing to not respond to Futeki-san, I instead used his hand as a base to raise myself, throwing up my lower body in an attempt to kick his head in, though he caught this too. He then proceeded to throw me away from him, just like last time. I was starting to notice a pattern. He wasn't attacking at all. While I understood not attacking much, he hasn't hit me with anything other than a light tap, which hurt my pride more than anything else. Though, I felt like there was a reason for this.

"Have you really not figured it out yet?" Futeki-san asked, shaking his head. "I'm not _just_ sparring with you, Jirou-chan. There is a way to do this, you just aren't doing it. You're only using four of your limbs when you could be using all of them."

Rushing him again, I threw a kick at him, this one aimed at his midsection, though he caught this one as well, throwing me out of punching distance again. What was he talking about? Wait, he didn't mean... Of course! "My jacks?"

"There it is. I was wondering how long it'd take you to realize. You've been neglecting your two strongest muscles," he said, "a common mistake, mostly instilled because of pre-hero school life."

Kicking off the ground in a run again, I whipped my jacks at him, which he blocked. Using them to coil around his arms, I drew the more experienced fighter towards me and attempted a dropkick. He used his strength to twirl me around, throwing me to the side, and I uncoiled a jack, stabbing it towards his side, but he dodged out of the way, jumping through the air. He seemed to forget the other jack, still around his arm, so I used that to pull him towards me once again.

This time, Futeki-san wasn't able to overpower me, since he was in the air, and couldn't escape either, as I had wrapped my other jack around his legs. This allowed me to kick him in the stomach with him unable to dodge or block. "I've got you!" I yelled, kicking as hard as I could.

It connected. As I kicked, I uncoiled my jacks, allowing the force of the kick to send him away, though he only fell a foot or two away before landing on his feet. Keeping my fists up, I went for a right hook to capitalize on his situation, but he caught this easily, spinning me around into a standing arm lock, with my arm behind my back and my back to his chest. "Oi, stop! You got me." He yelled, trying to calm me down while I tried in vain to escape from his hold.

"Wait, what?" I said, having forgotten that I didn't necessarily need to beat him.

"Yeah, good job. Though I was lying about the whole 'needing to hit me to earn your spot in Fifth Star' thing."

"What!?"

"I think Aizawa-sensei would've called it a 'logical ruse'," Futeki-san said, jokingly, "you know, to get you to do your absolute best and all that." He was giving off that damn smile again, and I was becoming very aware of our position as he spoke. Oh god, I can feel his _abs_.

"Oi, Futeki-san," I said, hiding my face so he wouldn't see the heat building up, "could you hurry up and let go already!" I yelled, jabbing his sides with my jacks.

As soon as I did so, he let go. "S-sorry. Anyway, n-now that I've faced off against you, I think I have a good understanding of how you should fight." Why the hell was he stammering? He wasn't the one getting fight-hugged from behind by his crush. Letting out a short cough, he spoke more easily now, "I think that we're done for today, so how about I make good on my deal and get you dinner, and we can get you home, alright?"

"S-sure."

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

Fortunately, my training room had a bathroom off to the side, and when I told the petite girl, she immediately said that she wanted to shower first. Before she exited, she had put on a tight, dark-purple tank top as well as a pair of black sweatpants. When I went in, I decided to take a cold shower because I couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed as my mind kept going back to an imaginary image of Jirou in the shower.

Needless to say, I had made sure that the water was _ice fucking cold_.

After my shower, I had put on a tight red tank top of my own, as well as a pair of gray sweatpants. Exiting the bathroom, I made sure to place a small offering for Idai before we left. "What's that?" I heard Jirou ask from behind me.

This is probably what the old man was talking about earlier. The brats wouldn't ask many questions and take my usual evasion of their questions as good enough reasoning, but Jirou was smarter than them. She'd know if I was bullshitting, so I decided to go ahead and tell the truth.

"This," I started, trying to keep my smile from fading away as I lit the incense aflame, "is Idai."

"Idai?" She questioned, and I didn't answer immediately. "What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking. You don't have to answer if you don-"

"It's fine. I try to avoid thinking about him too much anyway," I said, cutting her off, "Idai was- is, my greatest success, but he's also my greatest failure." Looking at her, I noticed that her face didn't show much beyond confusion as well as sadness, so I continued. "Idai is my greatest student. He was the first one I ever taught, but he was incredible. I was only a year or two older than him, but he looked at me as if I were his elder by fifty years. He took to my style of teaching better than any other, even better than Yusha-kun. This is mostly because of his quirk, 'Jet', which allowed him to fight much the same way that I had at the time, flying around his opponent with unmatched speed. Unfortunately, it seemed that his grandfather, a hero by the name of Gran Torino, had a couple of enemies, and those enemies knew about him."

"Was he..." she started but didn't finish. Even still, I knew what she was thinking.

"I don't know. We were attacked by a battalion of thugs. They weren't strong alone, but what they lacked in strength, they more than made up for in numbers. There were only two villains who seemed like they were all that strong, but I never even got to fight them. They seemed to be the bosses behind the operation. At the time, my body was far too weak to fight as I had for very long. Eventually, I was knocked unconscious. I woke up a week later in intensive care. Fractured bones and destroyed muscles galore, but I was alive. I can only think that they didn't expect me to survive, so they didn't finish me off."

"And what happened to Idai?"

"Couldn't tell you. He disappeared off the face of the earth. No trace of him save for the scorch marks his quirk left on the ground. Never did find out what had happened to him. After about two years, around the same time I had taken Yusha-kun under my wing after seeing what he could do, I decided to build this. I don't know if he's dead or not, but I can't help but think so. There were too many villains. We could barely fight them off together. Alone, he wouldn't have stood a chance. His grandfather had retired a few years before then, and what happened only solidified his resolve. His parents... They couldn't stand the thought of living in the same home anymore. They moved out of the country."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Turning around, I enveloped her in a hug. "Don't be. You didn't do anything. I've had a little over four years to come to terms with this," I said, silencing the smaller girl, "now, how about we get some dinner because I need to stop thinking about this."

After getting Jirou some takeout, I walked her to the train station before she all but forced me to go home. Walking home, I couldn't help but think back. The old man is right. I have been trying to ignore my regrets for way too long. This isn't like me. I usually punch whatever problems I have away, and what happened to Idai should be no different. I can't keep running away from it.

"Ah hell," I said, looking towards the stars with a solemn smile, "I'm starting to think that she might actually be a good influence on me."

* * *

"So, did you make it home all right last night?" I asked Jirou. After learning that we rode the same train to U.A. I decided to make a point to meet up with her before we made our way to U.A.

"Yeah, nothing happened," she answered, "why, do you think I live in a bad neighborhood or something?"

"Nope." Fortunately, I was able to beat my feelings down this time around and talk with her normally. After we separated yesterday, I had done as much research on romantic relationships, though, there were a number of sites that I didn't give much more than a glance, mostly because of the _explicit_ nature of their content. Seriously, the actors looked nothing like who they were trying to imitate, but I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Mt. Lady the same way.

After doing a night's worth of heavy research and careful deliberation, I decided to not pursue anything more than friendship with Jirou. Don't get me wrong, pretty sure that fluttering in by stomach is still very much there, but that's exactly why I don't want to do anything. Jirou is a great person, which is exactly why I don't want her to have to bear any of the weight of my failures. She deserves a happy life, one with someone who doesn't have enough baggage to be forced off of a plane. Besides, this is all under the assumption that she would even want to be with me.

"The hell is all that," I heard Jirou say, pulling me from my thoughts. Following her eyes, I took notice of the crowd which was formed directly in front of the U.A. main gate. Looking more closely, I could see a few glints coming from the glass on the faces of their cameras.

"Reporters," I said, unintentionally letting venom seek out from my voice. As we got closer, the crowd seemed to notice us as well, most of them turning towards us. As we got within striking distance, I put my arm around Jirou's shoulders, pulling her closer to me so the crowd couldn't separate us. "Stay close, they could get handsy."

One of them, a female one with dark brown hair, similar in color to Yusha-kun and Oba-san, thrust a microphone towards my face with vigor equal to that of a fighter. "Excuse me, sir, what do you think about All Might's sudden interest in teach-"

Snatching the microphone from the woman's hand with speed that could make Ingenium blush, I allowed my inner Bakugo to take control for a bit. "Don't care, piss off." Using my body as a blade to pierce through the crowd and allow Jirou and I passage, we made it through with little trouble. Tossing the microphone behind my back towards the woman, I kept walking until we were about halfway to the main door. It was at this point that Jirou jabbed me in the ribs with he jack. "Ah, what the hell!"

"When do you think you'll let go of me, moron?" It was at this point that I realized that I hadn't let go of the smaller girl yet. It was also at this point that I realized just how close I had been holding her. Letting go and jumping away quickly, I could feel my face heating up, despite my fighting it.

"Sorry!" I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was mad, but Jirou started to walk ahead of me as soon as I let go of her. Damnit, why did this "liking" thing have to be so difficult?

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

I couldn't take that situation anymore. Did he know what he was doing? Was this all some sick joke of his to pick fun at her, or was this some kind of prank by some deity? Why the hell did he have to be so damn warm? Walking ahead of him, I tried my best to make sure that he couldn't see his face, at least until the heat had died down. As we sat down and waited for everyone else to funnel in, I eventually calmed down enough to go back to my usual attitude.

Fortunately, I was pretty good at keeping a good poker face, so no one was any the wiser about how I was internally, though I do remember getting a few funny looks from mom when I came home last night. I'm pretty sure she knows or at least has a really good feeling. Damn mother's intuition. Fortunately enough, she didn't seem to be inclined to tell dad about it. That didn't stop him from getting worked up over both the fact that I was alone with a boy, even if I hadn't been alone with him any longer than thirty minutes overall between the walk from class to the train station, the walk from the train station to the dojo, the spar, and the walk back from the dojo to the train.

Frankly, even if he wanted to, the Futeki-san didn't exactly have much time to try anything. Granted, past the talk with Nunome-chan, I don't really know what I would've done if he had. If I had to guess, I probably wouldn't have given much resistance, if any, if he had decided that he wanted to try- DANGEROUS THOUGHTS, GO AWAY!

Suddenly, Aizawa-sensei came in, carrying with him a stack of papers. "Hope you're rested from yesterday's battle trial. I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluation. Bakugo," the teacher called out, making the boy in question jump slightly, "stop acting like a seven-year-old. You're wasting your own talent."

In response, Bakugo-san shifted his gaze down at his desk which looked like something akin to disappointment. "… I know."

"And you," Aizawa-sensei said, now looking behind the blond boy to Midoriya-san, causing the much more nervous boy to jump much more than Bakugo-san did, "are you always planning on destroying your arm, Midoriya? If you keep going 'I can't adjust my quirk so I have no choice', you'll never get terribly far. I've said it before. Don't make me say it a third time. Once you've cleared that hurdle, you'll be much more flexible, so I need to see some sweat out of you, Midoriya."

With renewed vigor from the backhanded pep-talk, the boy in question raised his head, looking Aizawa-sensei directly in the eyes. "Yes, sir!"

"Also, Futeki," he said, now looking at the taller boy to the left of my view, "while I understand your confidence in your quirk, don't hold back that much again. From what you've shown during the quirk apprehension test, you're probably one of the strongest we've gotten from a first year in a long while, but for _some reason_ ," the disheveled teacher said, turning his attention towards me for a moment before turning back to Futeki-san, "you decided to hold yourself back as much as you did. We still need to get an idea of what you can really do, so don't do that again. Are we clear?" Aizawa-sensei held a dangerous glare to the boy, but he didn't seem nearly as phased as the other two before him.

"Crystal."

"Good, now let's get on with the homeroom notices…" Putting his papers away, Aizawa-sensei pulled out a sheet from the stack he had in front of him. "I'm sorry to have to spring this on you all, but…"

What now, another pop test!? Was this guy even really a teacher, or did we all just keep going to the wrong room?

"We need to pick a class president," the man finally said, throwing all of us off.

I heard Kaminari-san yell out from beside me. "Finally, something school like!" And with that, all bets were off. Everyone, including myself, raised our hands. Being the class leader would definitely build up one's hero foundation faster. Even Midoriya-san was raising his hand, albeit timidly. "I wanna do it too," I said along with the rest of the voices drowning me out.

" _Be quiet!_ " I heard a familiar, nerdy voice yell out from my far right. "This is a task laden with responsibility where you must carry and pull everyone else's weight! Just because you'd like to do it doesn't mean you can!" Iida-san was now standing. "It is a holy office the great esteem and trust of those around you! The only truly worthy leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people! Which is why this must be settled by a vote!"

"Big talk from the one whose hand is held the highest," I heard Futeki-san yell from behind me. "That being said, I agree. We need someone who either has experience leading others, or someone with good leadership qualities."

"It's still too early to have developed any trust in each other," said Asui-san.

Kirishima-san spoke up as well, saying, "and everyone will just vote for themselves!"

"Then how about we make that a rule, no one's allowed to vote for themselves, and you have to write your name on the back of your ballot to prove it was you," Futeki-san countered.

"Is this all right, sensei!?"

Aizawa-sensei had already been in the process of putting on his sleeping bag. "As long as you all decide by the deadline, anything's fine."

And so, Iida-san found a box in the storage locker in the back of the classroom, and everyone started to write their votes in. Originally, my plan was to vote for myself, but since Futeki-san had chopped that option away, I decided to vote for him. Putting my vote in the box, Iida-san read each car himself, showing the name of who the voted for, but not showing who the voter was.

In the end, I somehow managed to become a part ofive-way way tie for the vice president spot, Iida-san, Yaoyorozu-san, Midoriya-san, Todoroki-san, and myself getting three points each. The president, as it turned out, was Futeki-san, who had obtained five votes to his name. "Now, how to settle this," Futeki-san said, rubbing his chin as he contemplated.

"We could have another vote, just for the five of us," Yaoyorozu-san said, though the look on her face told me that she was a bit upset at getting a shared second place the first time around.

"I like it, let's go again, and hope that we don't get the same thing again."

And again the rest of the class voted, while the five of us sat this one out. Confusingly, I was still in the game for vice president, with Iida-san and Yaoyorozu-san only getting two votes this time, Todoroki-san getting three votes again, and Midoriya-san and I both getting four votes this time around.

"Ok, this is starting to get ridiculous. Again!"

And, as Futeki-san ordered, the class voted a third time, this time Midoriya-san and I being the only one's barred from voting. He and I were both pretty nervous, though I wasn't showing it, at least not nearly as much as Midoriya-san was. You'd think he'd just seen a ghost. It got even worse when the votes came back in, with Midoriya-san getting ten votes to my eight, making him the new class 1-A vice president.

For the rest of the day, he seemed more sheet paper than man.

* * *

"I was starting to think that the voting would never end," Futeki-san joked as I sat down at the table that most of our class had taken up at. "Gonna be honest, if there had been one more draw, I probably would've just flipped a coin."

"What," I asked, a small smirk on my face, "mad that your horse didn't win the race?"

"Well, she almost did," he said, his voice giving off a mix of frustration and amusement, "but she tripped right at the finish line. Shame, too, she probably would've liked to win."

"What?"

"All three of my votes were on you, Jirou-san." Oh, good, here comes the heat again.

"Idiot, everyone else who was tied with me at first were better for the position." I was both embarrassed and angry at him. Why would he want me as his vice president when he had access to geniuses like the other four?

"Don't sell yourself short," I heard Yaoyorozu-san say, "I voted for you in the last round as well."

"Yeah, I voted for you all three rounds too," Kaminari-san said.

"I voted for you in the second round as well," Tokoyami-san said.

"Personally," Futeki-san said thinking to himself out loud, "I think you would've been the best bet. Yaoyorozu and Iida are both smart, but, no offense, they aren't very down to earth."

"None taken," Yaoyorozu-san said, albeit with some sadness in her voice, "you aren't incorrect."

"Todoroki is probably one of, if not _the_ strongest student in our class, but strength doesn't always translate into charisma. That guy is way too aloof for his own good," Futeki-san said, though when he saw the unreadable look Todoroki-san had given him, his eyes widened a bit. "Sorry, forgot you were there for a second. You really should speak up more, man."

"I don't mind."

Getting back his composure, Futeki-san's eyes drifted towards the table that currently sat Midoriya-san, Iida-san, and Uraraka-san. "And then, we have Midoriya, while that kid is a veritable genius, though more in a tactical fashion than Yaoyorozu's raw book smarts, he lacks a lot in confidence, which usually leads to him overthinking things unless he's in some kind of actual danger."

Looking back at me, Futeki-san continued to talk. "In comparison, while you aren't a genius like Yaoyorozu or Midoriya, you aren't stupid either. If anything, I'd say you're smarter than the average U.A. student at the least. That being said, you're also pretty good at thinking on your feet, and, while you aren't the strongest student in our class, considering the fact that you could actually land a hit on me last night, I'd say you're probably in the top ten in class 1-A."

"Didn't I land a hit on you yesterday too? What do you think of me?" Kaminari-san asked, drawing attention away for me so I could calm down and not show them the heat that threatened to envelop my face.

"I'm not talking about the battle trial," Futeki-san said. Was he going to tell them about the training? "If I had actually been going all out during that fight, you wouldn't have lasted a second."

"Aren't you being a bit overconfident?" Yaoyorozu-san asked.

Having calmed down, I decided to bit the bullet. "No, he isn't."

"What're you talking about?"

"Futeki-san trains at a dojo that serves as something of a secondary school to help train people to use their quirks in conjunction with martial arts."

Futeki-san then came in to explain. "The Sento Dojo. I've been training there for most of my life."

"From what I saw while I was there, Futeki-san might be the most powerful person in our class," I said, "at least if we don't take quirks into account."

"And don't get your hopes up," Futeki-san continued, "in terms of raw power, I'm at least in the top four."

"Top four?" Kaminari-san asked, "So who? You, Todoroki, Bakugo, and who else?"

"Personally, I rank our quirk's max power output from fourth place to first, so probably Bakugo and myself sharing third, then Todoroki, and finally Midoriya."

"Oh?" Yaoyorozu-san asked. "Why Midoriya-san?"

"Simple, because I know just how much strength you've gotta put in to be able to break down one of the walls in the testing sites in pretty high above what most of us can pump out. Hell, even I had trouble breaking through the ceiling, and that hit was at 75%. Despite the strength of that reinforced, Midoriya managed to break through three floors of the stuff, and he hadn't even hit the ceiling head on. That was just from the wind pressure his punch had created. Frankly, in terms of raw power, Midoriya is easily the strongest student in 1-A."

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

As I finished telling the group of my personal thoughts on the strength of our strongest classmates, a loud, shrill siren began blaring, shocking us all, though Shoji and Jirou seemed to be taking the brunt of the damage, both seeming rather pained by it. Thinking fast, I looked out the window first.

Fucking reporters again! How the hell did they even get in! "Yaoyorozu, make me a megaphone, and make as many earplugs for Shoji and Jirou!" Fortunately, the creating girl made the megaphone quickly. Grabbing it from her hands, I started using the heads of the other students to hop my way to the doorway. Fortunately, no one really tried to fight my progression, so I was able to make my way to the main doorway quickly. " **Hey, everyone calm down! It's just that damn crowd of reporters, there aren't any villains!** " As I yelled, I took note of how loud this thing was. Seriously, it was nearly as loud as Loudmouth-sensei's talking voice. " **Now, please evacuate in an orderly fashion, no cutting in line, _that means you, Bakugo!"_**

Fortunately, people seemed to listen to louder people and did as I said. Eventually, everyone was now out of the building with no real injuries or lost students. After a few minutes, we were told to go back to homeroom, since we had still gotten through most of our lunchtime when the reporters had broken in any way.

After all of the confusion from what had happened during lunch, Midoriya and I started going through all that we needed to do. Most of it was boring, but I could manage. All I needed to do was some paperwork finalizing mine and Midoriya's positions as president and vice president, as well as setting up a schedule for who cleans up the classroom after school ends each day. Midoriya seemed to have started to calm down a bit from how he was this morning, but that wasn't really saying much. Dork was still jittering like a five-year-old who had just been told off by his parents, but he'll ease into the job, eventually.

"Alright," Caterpillar-sensei said after we had finished all of the paperwork, "It's time for your hero training. Go get your gym clothes and meet me at the Gym Gamma."

As we got changed, I heard Midoriya let out a small gasp. "What's up?" I asked, zipping up my pants.

It took him a second or two, but he finally responded. "Futeki-san… what… what happened to your b-back? If you don't mind me asking, that is! You don't have to answer if you don-"

"Oi," I said, silencing him. Pretty sure his panic already alerted everyone else in the changing room too, because they were all looking at us now.

Kaminari and Tokoyami, both being closer to me than anyone else save for Midoriya, also seemed to have noticed the red mark creeping around my side. "Woah… dude, I knew you were a fighting kinda guy, but aren't we all a bit young to be rocking scars?"

"I'll admit, I am a bit surprised as well," Tokoyami said.

"Oh, this?" I asked, turning around and giving them a full view of my back. "This is the reason why I want to be a hero." The view they were met with was one all too familiar to me. All along my back, from the tip of my right shoulder to the bottom of my left side, was a large web-like mass of scarring, mostly healed up after I had gotten it nine years ago, and no longer really giving me any more pain than any other part of my body. "Midoriya, do you remember any big villainous events that occurred nine years ago? You're good at remembering stuff like this."

"Uh, I do remember there being a pretty bad villain attack back then, but I was too young to really understand what had happened, and it didn't involve All Might, so I never really researched it too much." The younger boy was rubbing his chin to think, but then I could almost see the lightbulb in his head turn on. "Wasn't it some really big fight between Blackout and the retired villain, Blastoff?"

"That's the one. Well, without getting too into the details, I got caught up in the fight. My house at the time was pretty close to ground zero. Blackout's electricity had different properties than real electricity. He was able to make it cut instead of burn if he wanted to, and one of his attacks hit me square in the back while I was running away." It was a small lie, but I don't really feel all that comfortable telling them the _full_ story, at least not yet. "I was the only survivor. It happened during a widescale attack, all over Japan, and most heroes were too caught up with saving the rest of the city. All of the storms that Blackout was causing fucked up most of the communicators, so the only heroes who managed to make it to the scene were Transfer and Heat-Up, but they couldn't really stand up to Blackout. Transfer didn't have the ability to absorb all of Blackout's lightning, and Heat-Up was no Endeavor. Supposedly, Blackout and Blastoff killed each other, but no one could find their body's, and most of the corpses left behind were so destroyed that they were unrecognizable."

"What about your parents?" Damnit Kaminari. I was _trying_ to avoid that line of questioning. Fortunately, Kirishima was close enough to slap him upside the head. Might as well answer him.

"Like I said… I was the only survivor."

* * *

 ** _And there it is. We get a_ _(somewhat) clear idea of what happened nine years ago, as well as some idea of what happened. This chapter came out way longer than I originally thought it would, but I just couldn't think of a good point to end it. Hell, I didn't even want to end it here, but this was the best way I could do it without giving you two really short chapters. Before you go, please leave a review on your thoughts of this chapter, as well as your thoughts on what_ really _happened nine years ago. Remember, I take both constructive and deconstructive critisism, and I have thick skin, so really lay into me if you see something you didn't like._**

 ** _AN: The surprise discord is finally set up. Send me a PM if you want a link to The Red Room._**

 ** _See you guys next time. Peace._**


	8. Prelude To Disaster

**_Welcome back, once again, and thanks for showing up once again for another chapter of "You Say Run". Now, some things I think I want to say is that, as I write this, it has been approximately 5 seconds since I finished and threw the last chapter at Doc Manager, and fuck, I don't even know how I'm pacing these anymore. This one could either be really long or really short, I'll find out in the footer whenever I finish writing this chapter._**

 ** _Another thing, I think I'm starting to get addicted to the MHA soundtrack. I originally only listened to it while writing this, but eventually, that turned into me listening to it whenever I write, and now I've caught myself humming a few of the tunes, specifically "Battle of Deku", "All Might with U.A. Students", and "I'm Seriously Gonna Crush You". I usually think of specific themes whenever I write certain scenes, like "You Say Run" during the last attack from Jirou and Kaminari during the Battle Trial and Yusha's last attack during the Yuki v. Fifth Stars fight, as well as "I'm Seriously Gonna Crush You" when Yuki first busted through the ceiling during the Battle Trial. Do you guys want me to put a little authors note of what theme would go where whenever I think a specific theme would go great with a scene, or no? Make sure to tell me in a review if you can._**

 ** _Speaking of music, if you only follow this story and don't follow my profile, then I'd like to advertise "You Say Run: Openings". On that, I'll be posting my idea of how the openings would be if this story were made an anime, so make sure to check it out if the idea of that interests you._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _TuryA_** _ **: That was one of my favorite lines to write. Thanks for liking my stuff so much, but you shouldn't push yourself if you're in the hospital. I personally think this chapter is more or less as good as the last chapter, so I hope you like it.**_ _ **Also, to be fair, I wasn't only holding one chapter. I was holding two, gotta keep that cushion nice and soft.**_

 _ **In all seriousness, thanks for liking my story so much, and thanks for liking the first opening. I am trying to teach myself how to not suck at art, but I can't draw a face to save my life. I was planning on making an attempt to draw it out and post that to my Tumblr, so if I manage to do it before my soul leaves this earth, then I'll mention it in the notes of a chapter.**_

 _ **Raphaim : Might be a minute before we get some more exciting (in the romantic sense) stuff. This chapter is more a preview of what's to come than anything else.**_

 _ **Lelouche of Zero**_ _ **: I had a feeling that it was ok. Didn't want to make Kyoka more of a natural born fighter than she is, so I had a lot of similar movements go into that fight. Yuki definitely has an Inner Goku, which is what usually makes him as good of a fighter as he is. He transitions from a 3/5 to a 5/5 in intelligence when in combat. The election was one of the reasons last chapter took me so much longer to write than this one, mostly because I decided to actually plan out how everyone would vote individually when unable to vote for themselves, so you ended up getting stuff like Hagakure voting for Todoroki and Tokoyami voting for Yuki. Honestly, the only reason Kyoka didn't land in the VP spot is because of a certain someone's vote, which I ended up deciding on a coin flip, can you guess who it was?**_

 _ **Yuki has one of the most detailed and interesting backstories I think I've ever written, and I have at least 10 different D &D characters that used to fight for that title. And I'll just say, that there is far more to the USJ than I think Yuki could ever have realized.**_

 _ **beenjammin0421**_ _ **: Don't know if you checked my PM, so I'll say it here as well. Looking at the activity feed on this story, I noticed that a lot of people were stopping after the first or second chapter, so I decided to combine chapters 1 and 2 into one singular chapter. My main thought was that many were getting turned off by the fact that both chapters were only ~1500 and ~3000 words each, and got the idea that I don't go above 5000. In the case that anything like this happens again, I'd suggest that you contact me, either through PM or review, and ask for a link to my discord server, The Red Room, so that you get announcements there when I make smaller or bigger changes on chapters. Very sorry for the confusion.**_

* * *

Thoughts

"Speech"

 _Memories/ Text Messages/ Emphasis_

Special Moves

 **Point Of View Identifier/ Ultimate Moves**

 **All Might/ Present Mic/ Telepathic Speach/ Loud As Fuck Noises**

 _ **Me, the writer, speaking directly to you, the reader.**_

* * *

 **Prelude To Disaster**

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

The rest of the time spent in the changing room was much closer to an awkward silence. No one really had much of anything to say after the whole "I'm an orphan" revelation. Even Bakugo seemed to quiet down after that. Fortunately, by the time we exited the changing room, Kaminari was back to talking as much as he had, and Bakugo had gone back to yelling as much as he had. Overall, everything had gone back to how it should have been, save for a few looks of worry that I seemed to get from Midoriya, Tokoyami, and Kaminari.

As we entered Gym Gamma, the girls seemed to be talking amongst themselves. Good, that gives me more time to fight down what had been rising to the surface. I never did like lying but looking back at the whole Blackout situation was even worse. Always managed to make me remember his smile. That fucking smile he had when he fought, like some kind of perverted All Might impression.

"Hey, you okay, big guy?" It was Kaminari.

"Yeah… Just a few bad memories, I'll be okay."

"Alright, man," he said. This was honestly the first time I had seen him hold a look other than humor outside of a combat situation. "Listen, sorry about earlier. I should've-"

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know," I said. This was my weight to bare. "I can't exactly fault you for being curious. Besides…"

"Alright you all," Caterpillar-sensei announced. "Today, we'll be doing quirkless combat training."

"… Pretty sure I'll get to pay you back." As I said this, Kaminari's face paled.

"Wait, what!?" He yelled.

"Too many heroes from the other schools rely on their quirks far too much," Caterpillar-sensei began to explain, "I am proof that there are quirks with the ability to erase or disable other quirks. Not only that, but there are a good number of potential heroes who don't have quirks that are very applicable to combat situations, like Uraraka. You won't be able to rely on your quirks all the time, so it's best to have at least some level of quirkless combative ability."

"Now," he continued, "you'll be allowed to pick your partners. Do not use your quirks at all, and most importantly," he paused, lowering his head until his eyes were just barely visible. "Have fun."

And with that, I grabbed Kaminari by the arm and led him to a ring. "I pick this one!"

"C'mon, Futeki, be reasonable," the worried blond said, "you know I didn't mean anything by it, right?"

"Of course I do," I said happily, "but your hand-to-hand combat skills are nearly non-existent. Considering how your quirk seems to only really work that well when woven around your body, you really need to look into learning how to actually fight."

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

I could almost see the bloodlust around Futeki-san's body. I don't know what that idiot did to piss off the martial artist, but it must have been something bad. "Hey," I whispered to Midoriya-san, who was also looking at the scene with worry, "did something happen between those two?"

This seemed to surprise the boy, who jumped a bit at the sound of my voice. "Wh-what do you mean?" He nearly yelled, holding his hands up in his defense as if I had just threatened to punch him.

"The idiot asked a really dumb question." Surprisingly, this answer came from Bakugo-san, who was currently dragging Sero-san in much the same way as Futeki-san had.

"J-Jirou-san," Midoriya-san started nervously, "you're pretty close to Futeki-san, right?"

My face reddened a bit, but it didn't feel like anything too noticeable. "Wh-what makes you think that?"

"Well… You do talk a lot, right? And Futeki-san told me about your private training sessions," the boy began, "did he tell you anything about his past?"

"I mean, a bit," I said. Not wanting to divulge any of his secrets, I didn't get very specific.

"I see. If you can, try to help him. He told us a little bit while we were in the changing room, but I had a feeling that he wasn't telling us the whole truth. He's hurting more than he seems." The boy held that rare look of seriousness. The same look he had when fighting with Bakugo-san yesterday.

"I'll try." Looking at Futeki-san as he used the same teaching strategy that he used against me yesterday, mostly dodging Kaminari-san's attacks and trying to teach at the same time.

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

"Y'know, you're pretty slow for your size," I mocked the blond, who was now trying (and failing) to land at least a single punch on me.

"Shut it," Kaminari yelled back, throwing another weak punch at me. "How are you so much faster than me, dammit?!"

"Because unlike you, I actually know my footwork." Spinning out of the way of yet another feeble strike, I slapped him upside the head, causing the blond to stagger forward a bit. "You see, this is one of the things I hate about really strong quirks."

"What do you mean?"

"Despite what you may think, Kaminari, your quirk is really one of the stronger ones in our class." Dodging a sorry excuse for a kick, I sent my leg out and hooked it with his. "Not only does it hurt like a bitch, but you can even use it subconsciously. It's pretty much perfect as a close combat quirk." Pulling my leg back towards me, I used enough force to trip Kaminari, sending the blond to his ass. "Take it away, though, and you don't actually know any way of fighting without it. Hell, you might as well be as strong as the average civilian. You really need to hit the gym some, sparky."

"Got it, can I get out now?"

"Fine," Picking the electrification quirk user up, I tossed him out of the ring. "Who wants next!?"

As soon as I yelled out the word "soon", Kirishima ran up to me with the look of a puppy. "Can I go?"

"Sure. Show me what you got, spiky." Taking my spot on the other side of the ring, I allowed Kirishima the first move. Unsurprisingly, the hardening quirk user ran at me head-first, his fist pulled back. "Too slow," I said as he threw the fist at me. Dodging under the fist of the red-head, I went for a strong knee to the stomach, putting the usually very durable student down with a single strike.

Kirishima went down fairly quickly, clutching his stomach with a face that told me just how much pain he was in. "What the he-"

"Your quirk allows you to take a hit," I said, cutting him off, "but never discredit the possibility of people who can break through your shield. You fight far too openly for someone who's only option is hand-to-hand combat."

"Oi!" Looking back, I saw none other than Bakugo, who was walking away from a _very_ well beaten Sero. "I call the next fight."

Picking up Kirishima, I led him to Midoriya and Sato, allowing them to take him to a bench. "Really now? Had a feeling you'd be afraid of someone else showing you up, cuddles."

"The hell did you just fucking call me?!" The ashy-blond yelled. "You're fucking dead, extra!"

Allowing him to enter the ring, I waited, allowing him the first move. He seemed to have originally planned the same to my surprise, as it took a moment for this one to begin. Eventually, Bakugo began to take a standard, closed-fisted stance, and I decided it would only be fair if I did the same, opting for a similar stance, though wider and with my palms open, ready to catch a punch when thrown.

Finally, Bakugo decided that the waiting was tired of waiting, charging me with speed I hadn't expected from him. His first move at first seemed to be a right hook, though I quickly noticed that this was actually just a feint to distract me from his left jab. Dodging to my right, I spun my body clockwise into a spinning jump kick aimed at the surprisingly agile boy's head, who dove under it in time, rolling forward onto his feet before jumping towards me again.

Landing on the foot that barely missed his head, I kept the momentum by only landing on my toes, spinning into another kick, this time aimed at his unguarded midsection, as he attempted another right, though he caught it before it could make full contact with his left. "You ever notice that you keep leading with your right?" I ask, though instead of responding, the ashy-blond spun around, throwing me at the edge of the ring.

"Shut the hell up, weakling!" He yells, charging towards me again. Catching the ground with my feet, I jumped over the boy before he could make contact, though he managed to stop himself before throwing himself out of the ring. Landing in the middle, I turned to face him, matching the look of anger he gave me with a look of excitement.

Unsurprisingly, he charged once again, jumping at me with a, you guessed it, right hook, I decided it was time for me to finish this. As he punched towards me, I jumped over him again, this time catching the fist before it was out of range. Keeping a strong hold on his fist, I put my other hand around his upper arm. I then used his speed, as well as the fact that he was still mostly in the air and hadn't found his footing quite yet, to throw him over my head. Keeping a good grip on his arm, I slammed his torso into the mat, slamming my knee into his back to pin him down, and started to wrench his arm back.

"You know, Bakugo, you're pretty good. Not much technique going on here, but your instinct is top notch, though you may want to make sure that you aren't too easy to read," I said, wrenching his arm further back. "Do you give?"

This was met with screams for the most part.

"Is that a yes?"

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

"Well, that was fun," I said jokingly, changing back into my school clothing.

"I must say that I enjoyed myself as well," Yaoyorozu-san said. "I will also admit that I derived a bit more enjoyment from Bakugo-san being forced to sit the rest of the class out after his spar with Futeki-san than I probably should have."

"Speaking of our new class president," Ashid- er, Mina said. During the sparring, I had paired up with her and Asu- er, Tsuyu and both wouldn't take no for an answer when asking me to use their first names. Hell, Tsuyu's was more of a demand than a request. It seemed like Mina had also made a nickname for Yaoyorozu-san, calling the tall girl "Yaomomo", and it seemed that she liked it so it was starting to stick. "What do you girls think of him?"

"He seems pretty strong," Tsuyu said, "and his ability to get people's attention is a pretty good quality for a hero."

"No, not like that, Tsuyu," the pink-skinned girl replied with exasperation, "I mean how _is_ he?" I don't like where this is going.

This time, Uraraka-san had piped up. "I mean, he seems pretty healthy…"

" _Uraraka-chan~!_ " Mina whined. By this point, the girl was already dressed. "I don't mean that either. I mean do you think he's hot?!"

At this point, I noticed a slight blush on Yaoyorozu-san's cheeks. "I mean… He doesn't look all that warm to the touch…"

"Yaomomo! You know exactly what I mean when I ask you if he's hot or not!" The pink girl yelled. "If you really haven't figured it out, I mean, would you say yes if he asked you out on a date?"

Red flag, red flag, red flag. Sneaking my jack to the pink-skinned girl, I jabbed her in the ear with it, letting out a small blast of sound, just enough to shock her into unconsciousness. Pulling it back as quick as I could, I finished getting dressed. "Wow, that was weird, what happened to her? Here, I'll take her to Recovery Girl's office," I said, hurriedly lifting the slightly taller girl with both my arms and jacks to support her weight, "See you guys in class!" I yelled that with as real of a smile I could manage before hurrying out the door to the main building.

As I walked, I caught sight of Futeki-san, who, for some reason, was carrying Mineta-san. "Oh… Hey, Jirou-san," the boy said, taking notice of Mina's body. "… Whatcha got there?"

"Oh!... Um… Mina took a pretty nasty hit to the… stomach," I lied, hoping that he wouldn't catch on. "Yeah, she took a pretty bad hit to the stomach during the last match, and passed out after she got changed, so I'm taking her to Recovery Girl."

"Oh, ok. Same thing happened to Mineta here…" Futeki-san said, but I knew he was lying, because I distinctly remember Mineta-san only trying (and failing) to fight the girls, so he didn't fight at all. Now, normally, I would pry and ask him what really happened, but I had a feeling that he felt the same about my excuse for Mina, and I know that he'd pry back if I were to confront him on that, so I don't think I will, just this once.

"Oh, that's pretty bad, I hope he's ok," I lied again. Little fart could lose an arm for all I care.

"Yeah…" Futeki-san looked down at the much smaller boy who he held under his right arm. "… Me too…"

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

I get the feeling that she knows that I'm lying too. Fortunately, she seems to be taking the same option I had of not calling me out for fear of me calling her out. Good. Thinking back, it was sort of funny what had actually happened.

* * *

 _As we changed, I got bombarded with compliments on my technique, as well as insults from a certain blond with anger issues. Putting my shirt on first this time, more to make everyone else not have to see the scar, I overheard some talking from Mineta. "I'm telling you guys we have some really good material in this class," the short boy said in the creepiest way I have ever heard that phrase said._

 _"I agree, Mineta-san," Iida said joyfully, "I appreciate the diversity in the skills we have learned so far, and just think, this is only our third day!"_

 _"Y'know, Iida, I have a very strong feeling that he wasn't referring to the class material," I said, sending a slight glare to the smaller boy, though he didn't seem to notice._

 _"We've got Uraraka with her ditzy mind and all-rounder body, Asui with her unexpectedly large boobs, Ashido with her athletic legs and slim waist, Hagakure's floating underwear, and of course, Yaoyorozu's awesome bombshell of a body!" The boy yelled out. A small part of me was upset at him not mentioning Jirou, but the rest of me was upset with the way he was speaking about our own classmates._

 _"Oi," I said, trying to catch the boy's attention, "I think you need to chill."_

 _Looking at me with excitement, "What about you, Futeki? Which girl do you think is the hottest?" This question brought back the image of Jirou wearing her newly made martial arts uniform, which had been_ readily _burned into my mind yesterday. Trying my hardest to push that image away as well as push the embarrassment that threatened to seep into my face, I decided to use the small boy as a vent for my emotions, slamming his face directly into the reinforced concrete floor of the changing room with enough force to crack said concrete. Realizing what had just happened, I checked to make sure that little fart had all of his clothes on, which, fortunately, was the case._

 _Picking Mineta up by the back of the collar of his shirt, I walked out of the room as fast as possible. "Looks like Mineta slipped I'll take him to Recovery Girl and get him patched up, see you guys in class!"_

* * *

By the time he wakes up, the little dork'll have "slept" through the rest of our class time, but will be fine otherwise. I could only wonder what had happened with Ashido to cause Jirou or someone else to knock her out, but I know that if I asked her about it, she'd ask about Mineta, and that's a talk I really don't feel like having. Whatever the case, today was mostly over, so it's not like this'll hurt either of them grade-wise.

Eventually, I made it home quickly enough to do some have some time to myself. Usually, I'd get stopped by someone from the dojo or someone from my junior high school when they needed help, usually with a fight, but this time around it seemed like things were pretty calm. This gave me enough time to practice one of the few non-essential hobbies I actually had: singing.

Back before the Blackout incident, mom would sing whenever she felt happy about something. My voice was a bit too deep to sound like hers did, but singing always had been the best way for me to relieve stress when I wasn't fighting, and since I couldn't just fight 24/7, even I had limits, it was honestly the best way for me to do so. Going through my MP3 player's playlist, I decided to pick one of the older songs that I liked. The screen of the MP3 player now read "Everybody Wants To Rule The World", and I set about cleaning the small home I called my own.

* * *

 **My P.O.V.**

 _ **(A.N: I'd highly suggest playing Everybody Wants To Rule The World right about now. I prefer the Ninja Sex Party cover, but I'm pretty sure there's no difference in the lyrics.)**_

" _Welcome to your life,_

 _There's no turning back_ "

Katsuki Bakugo had just finished the nightly screaming match with his mother, and proceeded to go to bed, which curiously still held and All Might plush. He didn't notice the red eyes being swallowed by black from within his closet.

" _Even while we sleep,_

 _We will find you_ "

Izuku Midoriya, finishing his last set of pushups, showers before changing into his own pair of All Might™ pajamas. He doesn't realize the two hooded figures, who had been standing around his apartment complex in full view from his window, were now walking away.

" _Acting on your best behavior,_

 _Turn your back on mother nature_ "

Kyoka Jirou, having just finished her post-dinner run, showers, and proceeds to change into her night attire of a loose-fitting shirt for the band "Deep Dope" and a pair of black underwear. As she does, a squirrel with bright green eyes leaves the tree near her window, taking her true form as a human.

" _Everybody wants to rule the world_ "

Shota Aizawa catches a man who he thought was following him, but it ended up just being a particularly tall ten-year-old. This made him drop his guard just enough for the man who was following him to make a silent escape.

" _It's my own design,_

 _It's my own remorse_ "

Denki Kaminari let out a slight yawn before lighting the incense to his parent's shrine. His grandmother never had told him much about his parents, most likely because it pained her too much to remember what had happened, but from what little he did hear, his father was a great man, and an even better hero, as was his mother. Unfortunately, this thought led the blond to not noticing the scaled man who had left through his open window.

" _Help me to decide,_

 _Help me make the most,_

 _Of freedom and of pleasure_ "

Momo Yaoyorozu comes into her mansions personal interrogation wing, taking note of the weak looking man who had tried to enter her home. The man was beaten black and blue because he had tried to fight his way out once he got caught by security. From what they could tell, he was just some thug who had been ordered to steal a flash drive from her father by one of the rival companies. None of them could tell that the man was lying.

" _Nothing ever lasts forever,_

 _Everybody wants to rule the world_ "

Toshinori Yagi takes note of the men who waited outside the school. They were being interrogated by the police but refused to talk. This was going to be a long night.

" _There's a room where the light won't find you,_

 _Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down,_

 _When they do I'll be right behind you_ "

Fumikage Tokoyami makes sure to turn his nightlight on before going to bed. Usually, he kept it on even when he wasn't home. The thing ran on its own generator, just in case his power ever went out at night. He mostly only turned it off to train, but he must have forgotten to turn it back on this morning. At least, that's what he though.

" _So glad we've almost made it,_

 _So sad they had to fade it,_

 _Everybody wants to rule the world_ "

Shoto Todoroki wasn't stupid. He knew that someone was in his home the second he went to use the bathroom. Unfortunately, the boy of ice and fire thought the intruder wanted something of his father's, so he decided to leave whoever it was be.

Mina Ashido feels a chill down her spine and looks around. Finding nothing, she goes to bed. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, she forgot to check under her bed. A pair of white, shadowy eyes blink before leaving.

" _I can't stand this indecision,_

 _Married with a lack of vision,_

 _Everybody wants to rule the world_ "

Toru Hagakure hears a noise from her bathroom and decides to go and check it out. She went in and turned on the light just to see nothing. Shrugging her invisible shoulders, the currently nude girl went to go to sleep, turning off the light. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that the figure of the intruder had appeared as she turned off the light.

" _Say that you'll never, never, never, never need it_

 _One headline - why believe it?_

 _Everybody wants to rule the world_ "

Yuki Futeki cleans his home, happily unaware of the terror that comes tomorrow. He also is completely unaware of the dark brown eyes watching him through the window in the now empty house across the street.

" _All for freedom and for pleasure_

 _Nothing ever lasts forever_

 _Everybody wants to rule the world_ "

Tomura Shigaraki surrounds himself with all of his new party members. This raiding party was over one hundred strong, and they had added a new summon to their arsenal, this one far stronger than his teleportation summon, and even more powerful than his jet-powered summon. He can't help but wonder what kind of drops he'll get after this raid.

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

"For the foundational skill of Heroics we'll study today, it was decided you'll be supervised by a three-man team comprising me, All Might, and someone else." Aizawa-sensei seemed slightly more tired than yesterday. Probably from the trouble those reporters had caused yesterday. Nothing all that special had really happened today so far. If anything, I was honestly a bit bored.

"Sensei!" Sero-san yelled from behind me, much to my dislike. "What'll we be doing!?"

Pulling another one of those hand-sized cards, Aizawa-sensei held it up for us to see the writing on it, which read "Rescue". "Be the hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood or any other disasters. It's the trail of rescue!"

"I didn't even know he could yell…" I heard Futeki-san whisper. I had told him this morning about how good my hearing was because of my quirk, so he had started telling small jokes in whispers for me to hear since we were sat in a bad position to actually talk to each other out loud. This particular one got a very short giggle out of me.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," Aizawa-sensei said, catching our attention once again. "As I was saying, this time, it's entirely up to each of you whether or not you wear your costume. Some of your costumes probably adapted to the task at hand, after all." As he spoke, our costumes made their appearance once again, jutting out from the wall. "The training area is fairly far away, so we'll get there by bus. That's all. Go get prepared."

Taking my costume, I went to go get changed, this time taking the extra precaution of not standing all that close to the other girls. This didn't seem to stop one of them, unfortunately, as Yaoyorozu-san came to change closer to me. "Are you okay, Jirou-san?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, trying to figure out her game plan here. "Why do you ask?"

Seems that she had picked up on Futeki-san's trick, and whispered at the same volume he had been. "The other girls didn't seem to notice, but I did see your jack snaking away from Mina-san yesterday. Did she say something to upset you?"

"Um… No… It's just that it looked like…" C'mon, think up a lie, quick, "you looked like you weren't all that comfortable with her questions yesterday, so I did what I could to get her to stop."

"Really?" The taller girl asked, a glimmer in her eye. "Then I must thank you, Jirou-san. I'll be honest, I was getting a bit uncomfortable. I was homeschooled before I told my parents that I wanted to be a hero, so I am quite unused to all of the 'girl talk' that Mina-san was doing, and once the topic drifted to the boys, my brain started to really freeze up a bit."

Success! Okay, so now, change the subject, but be subtle or something. "You were homeschooled? I was sure you had gone to a private school or something."

"My father is a scientist, and my mother is a poet, so they both decided to simply teach me themselves," The taller girl explained, "honestly, there are times when I wish they had sent me to some school instead, if only so I could learn how to better interact with other people."

"If it's any consolation," I said, "you seem to have come out better off than most." Bad topic change. This brought up a few too many memories from junior high. Putting on my jacket, I was now fully dressed, as was Yaoyorozu-san. Pushing those memories away, I put on a small smile. "C'mon, let's see who else is ready."

As we exited, I took notice of the surprisingly normal looking bus near the exit, as well as who was already around. Midoriya-san, Uraraka-san, and Futeki-san seemed to be talking about the fact that Midoriya-san's costume was destroyed by Bakugo-san, who was leaning against the bus by himself. We decided to talk with the people who probably wouldn't blow us up.

"So, Futeki-san," Yaoyorozu-san started, "how is it that you are so skilled a fighter anyway? Your hand-to-hand combat skills are far above anyone else in our class, save for Aizawa-sensei of course, and even if you had formal training, it must have been quite extensive."

"Well, you and Jirou-san already know this," Futeki-san said, nodding his head to me, "but I've been training at a dojo that's run by my old man since I was about five years old."

"Wait, really?" Uraraka-san asked in surprise. "Doesn't that cause muscle degeneration or something?"

"Actually, Uraraka-san," Midoriya said holding his finger while looking upwards, the look I was starting to familiarize as his "Human Encyclopedia" face, "while that used to be the case, that age limit has been dropping ever since quirks started showing up. Before then, it wasn't until about seven years old that someone could begin strength training, but that was also around three hundred years ago. The human body has changed dramatically in that time, one of those changes being the fact that a child can begin strength training at around four years old at the earliest. It's theorized that this is because physical enhancement quirks are so common, which is also why these days even quirkless people have the capability to become superhuman from very intense training. In fact, I remember reading about a quirkless vigilante a while back who only used brass knuckles to fight crime, but he still had a supposed criminal catch rate equal or greater than some of the heroes in the top fifty. I think his name was Knuckleduster or something."

"Thank you, Human Encyclopedia," Futeki-san said. "In fact, one of the three students I have training under me is a quirkless kid. He's about seven years old, but he could probably kick the asses of at least half of our class."

"Language," Yaoyorozu-san said.

"I'm the president," the martial artist said, "I'll say whatever the fuck I want to whomever the fuck I want." It was at this point that Futeki-san and Midoriya-san noticed that everyone was out. "Alright, everyone. Get on the bus. I don't care how you do it, just take a seat!"

Eventually, Aizawa-sensei entered the bus as well. "Good job, Futeki. I was honestly expecting at least a little fire."

"Do I get a gold star?" Futeki-san asked jokingly.

"Sit down and maybe when we get back." The martial artist obeyed, taking a seat next to me.

It was a fairly enjoyable bus ride, half because of the light banter, and half because of the many creative curses Futeki-san had thrown at Bakugo-san over the course of a small screaming match. Usually, a screaming match of any kind would be hell for me, but apparently, he had held on to the headphones he had Yaoyorozu-san make yesterday, so I was able to listen without being hurt by the loud noise.

After the bus ride, we made it to a giant dome-shaped building. Entering in on foot, I took in the sights. There was a central plaza, and far away from it was an urban area that looked like it was destroyed, a large area that looked like it had been hit by an earthquake, a mountainous area, a smaller red dome, a smaller blue dome, and a large lake with a boat and what looked like a large waterslide. "AMAZING!" Mina yelled from behind me, "Is this U.S.J. or something!?"

Walking down the stairs with the rest of the class, I took notice of a somewhat familiar looking person in a large space suit. "Flood wrecks, landslides, fires, etc., etc., This is a practical training area I created to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and its name is… The Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

"Oh my god, it's the Space Hero Number 13!" While normally a line like this would come from Midoriya-san, this one came from our gravity manipulating friend instead. "He's the gentlemanly hero who does phenomenal work when helping with disaster relief!" Uraraka-san may be excitable, but this is new. "I've always liked Number 13!"

"Oi, I think you're rubbing off on her, curly," I heard Futeki-san say, causing a large blush on Midoriya-san's face.

After a short talk between the two heroes that I didn't manage to pick up, and a short explanation on Number 13's quirk, "Black Hole", which Uraraka-san was literally jumping up and down in excitement over, Number 13 told us that our quirks, while sometimes easily able to, do not exist to hurt others.

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

"All right, first things first…" Caterpillar-sensei started, before noticing a small, black hole in space appearing to his right. As he looked towards the oddity, a hand reached out of the hole, revealing what looked like a person covered in hands, quite literally from head to toe. Then, the hole quickly opened much wider, giving way to tens of odd-looking people in costumes, a few of which looked all too familiar. "HUDDLE TOGETHER AND DON'T MOVE! NUMBER 13! PROTECT THE STUDENTS!"

"What's going on!?" Kirishima-san asked, "Is this like that training pattern at the entrance exam?"

"No, you idiot!" I yelled. All of the people who came from that hole carried killing intent, especially the four who led the charge. "Those are villains!"

"What!?"Looking among the four who led the pack, I took note of their appearances. I definitely recognize the one who led the charge, as well as the one who was right behind him. Handy Man and his Butler. The two next to him were far more powerful though. There was the muscular one with pitch black skin, and it was covered in scars, but the other one was taking off his hood. As he did, I felt my heart drop and my eyes shrink.

"No… it can't be…"

My old pupil chuckled, mockingly. His voice had deepened a bit, but it was still a bit higher than mine. His light-gray hair had grown as well, being about as long as long as Kaminari's, and he was nearly as tall as I am now. Taking off his cloak, he cleared any doubts my brain could've formed. Those jet engines that were his forearms and legs proved his identity to me. That was, without a shadow of a doubt, the grandson of the retired pro hero Gran Torino, real name Sorahiko Fusha. "It's great to see you again, _Yuki_."

"… _Idai...?_ "

* * *

 ** _You guys love perfectly timed cliffhangers? No? Too bad, nerds. Not gonna lie, it took me an entire week to figure out a good way to get past the Bakugo Armbar scene, and I'm still not all that happy with it. That being said, I still think that, overall, this was a fun chapter to write._**

 ** _In other news, my discord server, The Red Room, is up, running, and ready for business, so you'll find the link to it in my bio._**

 ** _Either way, please leave a review if you liked this chapter. You can also leave on if you didn't like it. Or, if you didn't feel too strongly either way, leave one anyway. I'll see you guys next week._**


	9. The USJ Is NOT Okay

**_Welcome back to the next exciting chapter of You Say Run. Now, I won't bother you guys too much at the beginning here, just wanted to say that there will be a special little announcement in the footer of this chapter._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _TuryA_** ** _: Sorry, that was my fault. Since I mashed chapters 1 &2 together, chapter 7 was originally posted as chapter 8, this caused everyone who reviewed it while it was still chapter 8 to be unable to do so again, since you had technically already done so. This shouldn't be a problem in the future, so don't worry about it._**

 ** _Also, I am very sorry to hear that. Losing someone is hard, I know, and I hope that you can use this story as a good distraction at the very least. I have a good amount of favorited works, so check those out when you get a chance if you want to, all of them are stories that I personally see as equal or greater in quality to my own, and I definitely endorse them as good reads._**

 ** _Lelouche of Zero_** ** _: Sorry again, my fault from mashing the first and second chapters together, so, technically speaking, you have reviewed chapter 8, but it is now chapter 7. Sorry for the confusion._**

 ** _Yuki v Katsuki was mostly meant to show a few things, chief of them being that Yuki is Bakugo's better in terms of hand-to-hand combat by a fairly large margin. Yuki being a mentor is a theme I'm trying to make pretty evident. He is not only the highest rated in class 1-A in terms of hand-to-hand combat, but he understands that it's in everyone's best interest to make everyone as good of a hero as possible. It's easier to think of him as much of a teacher's aid as he is a student. Yuki and Mineta are going to have a fun relationship, but I have to agree that I feel bad for Mina as well. It's just in her personality to accidentally walk into the brick wall before she picks the lock to all of the juicy information she needs. And let me just say, Yuki couldn't be any less ready for this bloody reunion._**

 _ **Guest** **: At least you didn't have to wait too long.**_

* * *

Thoughts

"Speech"

 _Memories/ Text Messages/ Emphasis_

Special Moves

 **Point Of View Identifier/ Ultimate Moves**

 **All Might/ Present Mic/ Telepathic Speach/ Loud As Fuck Noises**

 _ **Me, the writer, speaking directly to you, the reader.**_

* * *

 **The U.S.J. is NOT Okay**

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

"… _Idai..?_ " Futeki-san said. I couldn't quite see his, but I could definitely hear the fear in his voice.

"Idai..? Isn't that..?" Then it hit me. Idai was the name Futeki-san had told me two days ago. The name of his former student turned kidnapping victim about four years ago. So if he was with the villains, then that meant…

"So you do still remember me, Yuki? I'm surprised," Idai said with a smirk, "I didn't think you'd have time to remember me with this carefree life of yours."

"You two know each other?" Aizawa-sensei asked.

"You could say that," Idai said dismissively.

"Idai, what happened? Are they forcing you to do this?"

"Of course not you idiot," Idai said aggressively. "Brother, may I have that one to myself? It's been too long, I'd like to… catch up."

"Of course, brother," the hand-covered villain said, "play with him all you like. I don't see All Might anywhere around here… I wonder if he'll show up once we kill a few of these adds."

At this, the rest of the villains gained their own malicious smirks, though Idai's seemed to grow even more, making him look feral. "Number 13, I'm counting on you, keep the kids safe."

"Sensei!? Are you gonna fight them _alone_!? Even if you suppress all of their quirks, there's too many of them! Your battle style is to capture villains after erasing their quirks." Midoriya-san seemed more distressed than any of us at the idea of Aizawa-sensei fighting these villains by himself.

"Midoriya," Sensei said, "a hero always has more than one trick up their sleeves!" The hero yelled this before leaping down towards the villains with his bandages drawn. The villains attempted to use their quirks but found themselves unable to.

It was around this point that Number 13 attempted to get us out, but we were stopped by a wall of black. "I'm afraid I can't allow that," the shadowy villain said, this coincided with Idai bursting through the black vortex, coming straight towards me, but Futeki-san managed to catch the fist of the jet villain.

"YUKI!" Idai yelled, charging Futeki-san with a force I hadn't seen before.

"IDAI!" Futeki-san roared back, barely managing to keep Idai's power at bay.

Unfortunately, the force of Idai's rockets was able to overpower the martial artist, both of them knocking Yaoyorozu-san, Kaminari-san, and I through one of the vortexes. This portal ended up sending us into the Mountain Zone. As we landed on the ground, Futeki-san and Idai streamed through the air in high-speed combat. "Futeki-san!" I yelled. While I probably wouldn't admit it, I was worried for him. From the way Futeki-san had talked, Idai was even stronger than Yusha-kun, and that was four years ago. Now, he was going to be far stronger and faster, and probably better at fighting overall. Not only that but the last time they saw each other, Futeki-san had seen him as something close to a brother. This wouldn't be that easy of a fight for him.

"Hey, guys?" Kaminari-san said with worry, ripping me from my thoughts. "We're not alone." Looking around, I could tell that the blond was right. Surrounding us were about twenty to thirty villains, ready to kill.

"Yaoyorozu-san, could you make some weapons?" I asked. Though, looking at the girl, she had already made a long metal staff and was currently making a short sword.

"Will this work for you?" The taller girl asked, handing the sword to me.

It was light but seemed pretty durable. "Sure. Let's hope Futeki-san can finish his fight quickly."

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

"Have you gotten slower, Yuki?" This question was quickly followed by the rocket-powered protege slamming me into the ground and dragging me through the earth. "Or maybe I've just gotten faster." As he said this, Idai flew upwards, keeping me in his grip and pulling an aileron roll before throwing me into another mountain.

"Gah!" I yelled in pain, "Stop this, Idai! I don't want to fight you!"

"How unfortunate, then," he said, flying towards me with great force, slamming me through the mountain, "because I really want to fight you, so fight, coward!" Emerging from the other end of the mountain, Idai kicked me with one of his jet-powered legs, sending me to the ground in a tumble. Jumping from the rocky ground, I barely managed to avoid his jet-powered kick, which broke the ground as if it were nothing. "FIGHT ME, YUKI!"

Charging up my right elbow, I yelled back. "FINE, HAVE IT YOUR WAY, IDAI!" Letting the kinetic energy explode, I molded energy around my arm and fired off my punch. "KINETIC JACKHAMMER!"

"You're too slow!" Idai yelled back, using his jets to spin around by attack. "This proves it, you've definitely gotten slower, Yuki!" Kicking me in the back of the head, Idai fired off that leg's jet, exploding me away with brutal power. "What happened? Did you see failure in that style?!" Flying under me before I could hit the ground, Idai elbowed me in the face, firing that arms jet as well. "The very style you taught me back then!?" Using the momentum from that last propulsion, Idai kept the arm going, slamming my ribs with a brutal punch. "The very style I use now!?" As I flew away from the force of that last punch, Idai fired off from all of his rockets, slamming me with a brutal right fist, this one to the stomach. Coughing up blood, I flew away from the sheer force of his attack. "Have you forgotten its power!?"

Crashing into a building this time, I tried to make heads or tails of what was happening. Taking an assessment of my wounds, I could tell that I wasn't doing too hot. Broken rib or two, broken nose. Nothing too bad, at least. I can still move. Standing up, I tried to make a plan. Idai was faster than me, that was a definite, but it doesn't look like his technique is much better than mine was back then. Granted, that still put him on par with a Ninth Star, but one who probably couldn't beat me. "You want me to fight you, Idai? Alright, I can do that…" Using my energy to propel myself out, I slammed my body into the jet-fueled teen.

"What the-" Punching him in the face before he could speak, I barraged him with punches, kicks, elbows, and knees.

"Your quirk may have gotten stronger, Idai," I said calmly, my eyes beginning to find the weak points in his stance, the chinks in his armor, "but your technique has stagnated!" I yelled, feinting with a right hook, he didn't notice the underhanded left fist aimed at his gut. "KINETIC JACKHAMMER!" I yelled, sending the fist into his gut, and feeling a rib or three breaking under the punch's force. Using the momentum from the punch, I swung my left leg around. "KINETIC PILEDRIVER!" Slamming the super-powered kick into his face, I could see a tooth or two come loose.

"Dah!" Idai yelled, flying back towards the Mountain Zone.

"I'm not done, damnit! KINETIC BULLDOZER!" Charging the energy around me to 85%, I flew towards Idai with my arms in an "X" formation and surrounded by a red kinetic aura, slamming him through the mountain from earlier.

"Is that all you've got!" Idai yelled, despite the blood from his mouth showing how injuring my barrage had been. "Hit me with everything, Yuki!" As Idai screamed, he charged his thrusters to his maximum power, evidenced by the bright blue exhaust coming from his jets, which blasted him up into the air far faster than speeds his grandfather could achieve these days. I still had around 150% from the beating I had been taking, and now was the time to use it. I watched as Idai changed trajectory to aim at me. "DIE, YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"C'mon, c'mon." 85%. 90%. 95%. 100%. 110%. 125%. 150%. "Perfect. TAKE THIS, IDAAAAIIIIIIIII! KINETIC JACKHAMMER, 150%!" Our fists collided with a force that would probably kill lesser men. The ground beneath my feet crumbled to dust with explosive force, and the power of our punches was enough to send both of us flying in opposite directions, Idai flying back towards the central plaza, and me flying towards where we first got teleported to. As I flew, I could almost feel my body going numb. "Damnit," I said as I lost feeling.

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

This wasn't going all that well for us. Currently, we were completely surrounded. As one villain attempted to swipe at Kaminari, he let out a scream that was a bit too shrill for someone his age as he ducked out of the way. "My whole life! It just flashed before my eyes!" As he yelled, one villain with two knives came at me, but I managed to block his knives while sending soundwaves straight to the forehead, stunning the villain enough for my kick to knock them out. "Who the hell are these guys, anyway?! What're they doing here?!"

Unsurprisingly, Futeki-san's advice to use my quirk more as just another limb to attack with was working incredibly. I already knew how strong my jacks were, strong enough to break rock as that villain there just realized, but I hadn't thought of using them for close-range combat before. Currently, I was wielding the sword Yaomomo had given me with both hands, while also holding keeping my jacks extended about as far as my arm-span to whack and stun villains that got too close. Yaomomo was using a metal staff with proficiency, battering villains left and right, but Kaminari had stupidly broken his bat over the rock guy's head when the battle started and had mostly run away for the rest of the fight.

"Worry about that later!" I yelled in response to Kaminari.

"We need to figure out how to get away from this mob!" Yaomomo yelled as well.

"Kaminari, can't you make lightning or whatever? Hurry up and fry 'em to a crip, would ya?" I told him.

"Damnit, you didn't see what happens when I use my quirk, did you? I can only cover myself in electricity!" He yelled. Now that I thought about it, I never did see his quirk move from his body. Futeki-san's plan kept me from that. "Sure, I can discharge it, but I can't control it at all. I'd just end up electrocuting you guys too! I'm trying to call for help, but my special transceiver is jammed! Get it?! You can't rely on me here, I'm relying on you!"

"You sure blab a lot for a guy…" I said with exasperation. "Fine, be a human stun gun!"

"Seriously?!" He yelled as I kicked him in the back towards a larger villain. Surprisingly, this actually worked, causing the villain to scream in pain as he got electrocuted on contact. "Hey, it worked! I'm pretty strong!" He yelled with a smile I really wanted to slap off of his face. "Just rely on me, guys!"

As he yelled, two villains, one with knives and another with rock fists, the one he knocked out earlier, charged him. Unfortunately for them, the rock fist broke, causing that villain to get electrocuted as well, and the knife wielder got caught by a net thrown by Yaomomo. "Get serious, you two!"

"I actually had a pretty good plan in mind, but…" As I said this, I let out a sound wave from my jack, stunning the villains to my right. As I did so, those villains got slammed by something which had flown back towards us. "What the hell was that!?" I stopped moving for a moment, as did Yaomomo and Kaminari. Even the villains took pause to check the meteor that just decimated half of their force. The meteor landed in one of the mountains nearby, right behind Yaomomo, Kaminari, and I. As the dust settled, the object was revealed to be a _very_ beaten up friend of ours. "FUTEKI!" I yelled.

I don't think I've ever seen him this beaten up. His vest was completely open now, the zipper most likely having been broken from Idai's onslaught. This revealed his stomach, which had bruised black from the attack. His nose was broken, and blood flowed from his forehead down, covering most of his face, but the worse was his right arm, which had completely broken, and looked like it had been twisted like silly putty. He also had a large number of small cuts and bruises all around. Putting a jack near his heart, I could still hear his pulse, but it was much weaker than it should be.

"It's ready!" Yaomomo yelled, jumping towards Futeki and I. "It took some time. That's how it is," she said as the back of her costume started to rip as a large tarp exploded from her now exposed back, "with larger objects."

"A sheet? Trying to shield yourselves?" One of the villains yelled.

"A 100 mm thick insulation sheet. Now, Kaminari."

"Gotcha," the blond said with a manic smile. "Now, I'm actually…" he said, throwing his hands into the air with electricity flowing from between his arms, "… SUPER STRONG!" By this point, the sheet completely covered Futeki, Yaomomo, and I, protecting us from Kaminari's power. While we hid from the electricity, I took note of just how stacked Yaomomo was, which was starting to make me feel pretty self-conscious.

"You're having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction…" I said.

"I can make more clothes," she said, beginning to lift the sheet up. "I'm worried about the others, let's regroup and get Futeki-san to Recovery Girl."

"Don't look, Kaminari!" I yelled, hoping that the idiot wouldn't do it. To my surprise, he didn't seem to care, having a snot dribble going down his face as he held a stupid smile.

"Wheey…" he said, holding up two thumbs.

"Heh… Seems the idiot can get even dumber when he overexerts himself…" I heard from behind me. Turning around, partly to block his view of Yaomomo, but mostly to check on the now-conscious Futeki, I started trying to help him as he stood up. "You guys okay..?" he said with exhaustion.

"Futeki-san, you really shouldn't be stand-"

"President Futeki will stand if he wants to, thank you very much, now answer my question."

"We're fine, doofus…" I said, "we aren't the ones who look like they got run over by a jet. Are you okay..?"

"Not really, but I can still kick most of those fuckers' asses." He said. As he said this, a large explosion rocked everyone's footing save for Futeki's. It was at this point that a villain, one who had been hiding underground, attempted to get the jump on Kaminari, but Futeki was too fast and too perceptive. Letting out a black of red energy, he was between the two in a flash. "Idai's punch gave me about 50% to work with, so how about you take it, jackass! Kinetic Piledriver!" As he yelled, he kicked with all his might, sending the villain flying into a mountain. Futeki, having defeated the villain who would've taken Kaminari hostage with such ease, started walking towards the center of the USJ. "C'mon, Mr. President needs a nap."

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

Everything sucks. It was the day after the "USJ Incident", as most on the news were starting to call it. After the whole incident, I had been escorted home, and class for the next three days had been canceled due to both the injuries everyone had accumulated, as well to give the public some level of comfort that U.A. was doing something about this whole mess, even though this didn't really help us much. I had been visited by Seijou and Yusha, but they quickly realized that I wasn't in a mood that was safe to be around. I assume the destroyed furniture tipped them off.

Taking everything into account, injuries vs captures, we ended up winning. That being said, Midoriya did the Midoriya thing again and broke his legs, Number 13 had their black hole used against them, and I ended up with fractured ribs, a completely fucked arm, broken nose, and had to get my whole head bandaged. The worst of it was Caterpillar-sensei, who nearly got ripped to shreds by the really big villain before All Might came to the rescue. I, like Midoriya and All Might, had to stay behind for questioning, mostly because I was the one who fought Idai alone, who was supposedly Handy Man, or Tomura's, right-hand man, no pun intended.

This meant telling them about my past with him, how he used to be as a person, and how he was now. Idai was always pretty smart and determined, so the idea of him being a villain now was still kind of fucking with my mind. The guy had been a brother to me, another one of those surrogate family members. Even more, he looked up to Old Man Sorahiko nearly as much as Midoriya does with All Might.

The concept of that kid turning an evil new leaf would've been impossible to me if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, but it was true. Idai was a villain. Idai was a villain and it was all my fault. "God – fucking -damnit!" I yelled, punching a hole in my now ruined coffee table, which was currently flipped onto its side longwise and set against a wall. I had kind of been rampaging around in my home for the last day, don't remember sleeping much if at all, but who knows. As I ripped my fist from the coffee table, I heard a knock on the door. "Door's open!" I yelled.

At that, I heard the door open up, but couldn't see who it was. "Holy shit, dude, are you alright?"

"Kaminari? The hell are-" Turning around, I took notice of the fact that not just Kaminari, but Jirou, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida were currently taking in the view of my currently destroyed living room. Suddenly feeling very embarrassed about the fact that it looked like something had exploded, I blushed a bit before scratching the back of my head. "Uh… Sorry about the mess…"

"Did you get attacked?" Jirou asked, half with worry, and the other half with humor.

"No, no, this was… all me…" I said, my blush deepening somewhat. "Hold on… it's in here somewhere…" Reaching under my broken tv, I pulled out my wallet. "How about we go out somewhere instead, yeah..?" I asked.

* * *

"So… you wanna tell us what that was about..?" Kaminari asked. We had ended up grabbing some food to go from a store and now sat in a secluded area of the nearby park.

"Kaminari!" Jirou yelled.

"It's fine, Jackie," I said, cutting Iida off. "If you had watched it, then you'd know that one of the villains, the one who I fought off, was a friend of mine."

"That would explain why he knew your name, as well as why you knew his," Iida said.

"Wait, but why were you friends with a villain?" Uraraka asked.

"When I knew him…" I started to say, remembering how he was before. "When I knew him, he wasn't a villain. If anything, he was closer to a hero than I ever was." Looking back, Idai and I were fairly similar in ideology, at least back then. "If it wasn't for me, he'd probably still be on that path of heroism."

"What do you mean, Futeki-san?" Midoriya asked.

"Jirou already knows this, but I've been training at a martial arts dojo for most of my life. Hell, I had gotten the second highest spot, the ranking of Ninth Star, all at age nine." By every sense of the word, I was a prodigy. I had taken all of my anger from my parent's deaths and turned it into determination. "Around that time, I had taken interest in a kid about two years younger than me. His quirk was top notch, coming from the same family as the guy who had trained All Might of all people. His name… Was Idai Fusha."

"The guy who trained All Might..?" Midoriya cupped his chin, thinking for a moment. "Do you mean the Jet Hero, Gran Torino?"

"Real name, Sorahiko Fusha. He had a son who had a variation of his Jet quirk which gave him jet propulsion from his forearms, but he had to use his breath to power them," I explained. "That man ended up marrying a woman whose quirk gave her the ability to fire off blasts of compressed air from her incredibly powerful lungs. This ended up creating a child with the perfected version of Sorahiko-san's quirk. Idai was born with jet propellers on both his forearms and legs, as well as incredibly powerful and large lungs. This allowed him to fire off much faster and longer than either his father or grandfather. It seems as though he learned how to do circular breathing, which increased his air capacity and length of travel even more. All in all, he has one of the most powerful combative quirks I've ever seen."

"A great ally," Tokoyami mused, darkly, "but a formidable foe as well."

"It wasn't his quirk alone that made me notice him, either. It was the look in his eyes. That kid had more determination to get stronger than anyone I had seen before then, and, like myself, he seemed to be a prodigy in combat. His instinct and drive were either a match or possibly even greater than my own." The only one who's drive to become stronger was greater than Idai's was Yusha-kun. "All of these things were reason enough for me to take him as my very first personal student. That being said, we looked at each other less as master and student, but more as brothers. In fact, he was the inspiration of a fighting style I had developed, but Idai managed to master it before I had."

"So, what happened to Idai-san, Futeki-san?" Yaoyorozu asked.

I was gripping the edge of our table now, barely able to keep myself from breaking it. "Four years ago," I finally said, my voice beginning to break. "Four years ago, Idai and I were out training alone. We had our own personal spot that I only ever used when we trained together. The sun was setting, and we were practicing the very style he uses now…"

* * *

 _It was on the hill, a place that Idai and I had found near the outskirts of town. The hill wasn't too different from any other, save for the large tree that had grown on top of it. It was a rather large hill, and, because of it's distance from mostly everything else, no one really noticed it._

 _Flying through the air at speeds I still haven't managed to reach since that day, Idai and I were in the middle of a fast-paced mid-air sparring session. In the end, he chose to concede first, mostly because my control over my flight was greater due to me being able to use my quirk all over my body. As we landed, I threw him a water bottle. "You know, Idai, I still think that style is a bit too dangerous."_

 _At the time, Idai and I had trained together for about three years, so I was eleven, and he was nine. "What are you talking about, Yuki? Aren't you the one who came up with it?" Idai had always been the kind of person to ask questions. He was always ready to learn._

 _"I may have made it with you in mind, but it's far too unpredictable. If you really want to keep using it, you'll need to master your control over its speed first," I said, ruffing up his hair._

 _"You're just scared of flying into a wall, Yuki," Idai joked._

 _"No, I'm scared of_ you _flying into a wall, Idai," I joked back, "now come on, your mom'll kill me if you're late getting home again."_

 _"Fine, let me jus-" before he could finish his sentence, I threw my hand out to block his movement. "What are you- Who are you guys?"_

 _Between us and our bags were a group of about twenty people. Most were adults, but there were two that stood out. One was someone who was about my age, who wore a black jumpsuit and covered his face with a dismembered hand. The other was an adult in size, but I couldn't define his age because his entire body seemed to be covered in smoke, save for his torso, which wore a fancy-looking vest. Normally, someone coming here wasn't too big of a deal, but a few things tipped me off to these guys being bad news._

 _For one thing, there were too many of them. Not many people knew about this spot, so such a large group of people coming here at the same time was too far out of the realm of possibilities. Secondly, all of them had their face covered in some way. That being said, the biggest tip to them being bad people was the level of killing intent coming from them. It wasn't quite on the level of Blackout, but it was close. "Idai… get ready for a fight…"_

 _"What? What do you mean, Yuki?"_

 _"Yes…_ Yuki _… what do you mean..?" Handy-Man asked, his voice filled with equal parts humor and malice. "How about we play a game,_ Yuki _. Let's see how many of my toys it will take before you stop moving... Kill him, but leave the white-haired one. He looks like a fun toy…"_

 _At this, we were set upon by the group. None of them were all that strong, but it seemed that for every one I knocked out, three more would attack me. Idai was doing about as well as I was, but neither of us had an Infinite Stamina quirk, and these guys were starting to wear us down. After about two hours of straight combat, I was finally knocked out, with Idai's screams of surgery being the last sound I heard._

 _I awoke to the sight of a clean, white ceiling. A beeping sound filled my ears, quickly followed by a door opening. A pink-skinned man with horns and black scleras in a lab-coat walked into the room, followed by Old Man Seijou, who was wearing a black suit. Neither seemed to notice that I was awake, so I kept quiet and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. It was a habit I had picked up to play dead when I wanted information. Adults never seemed to want kids to know the truth._

 _"Has there been any progress, Doctor Ashido?" Seijou asked with worry. Seems that I've been unconscious for a while._

 _"Not quite yet. He has shown slight responses to our tests, but nothing indicating consciousness." The doctor, Ashido-san, said regretfully._

 _"I see… What an awful incident…" Seijou said. What does he mean? What happened to me? I remembered training with Idai, and we got attacked, and I got knocked out. What happened? Where's Idai? Is he okay? "Not only has my star student been out cold for a month," a_ month _? It's been that long? Did Idai wake up, at least? "But for another incredible student, one who was under his direct tutelage, no less, to be kidnapped…"_

 _"Kidnapped..?" I said out loud, signaling to the other two that I was awake. "What do you mean, old man..?" I asked, trying to sit up, my anger only mixing with pain. "What do you mean? Old man, where's Idai..?"_

 _"Now, Futeki-san, don't overexert yourself," Docter Ashido said with worry as I kept trying in vain to sit up, "we haven't been able to heal you much because of your coma, most of your bones are barely healed."_

 _"Where is he, old man, where's Idai!?" I said, my voice drowning out the beeping to my left, which was getting faster. "Where is Idai!?" I cried._

 _Old Man Seijou wordlessly came over to my side, hugging me with softness, but making sure to keep me still. Finally, he spoke, but his shaking words did nothing to comfort me. "I'm sorry, Yu-kun… I'm sorry…"_

 _The doctor seemingly gave me a dosage of anesthesia. "IDAI!" I cried out, anger, pain, and sorrow filling every inch of the room as I fell asleep crying into Seijou's shoulder._

* * *

 **Kyoka P.O.V.**

"I woke back up about three times, with the process repeating each time. Either Seijou or Ne-san would come in to check on me, I would remember what happened, and would be put back to sleep with tears going into their clothing each time," Futeki explained. By this point, he looked like he was just barely holding back tears, his hand had broken the wooden table as he explained what had happened to Idai. "About a week later, I was cleared from the hospital and spent the next week searching for any trace of Idai. After the third month, I had nearly given up hope. Idai's parents ended up moving out of the country, mostly just to escape the now bitter memories that my failure to protect their son had given them."

"Dude…" Kaminari said under his breath, just barely audible. All of us were floored by this information, including me. The other day, Futeki had only told me a shortened version of the story, but now that I knew what all had happened, I couldn't help but feel heartache. Judging by Iida, Midoriya, Tokoyami, and Kaminari's expressions, this was all news to them as well. This made me wonder what had happened in the locker room. Did Futeki have even more sorrow to him than this?

"Futeki-san…" Midoriya said but didn't continue.

"A bell rings with sorrow…" Tokoyami muttered to himself.

"Futeki," I said, choosing to give him my support, "the way you tell it makes you sound like you think that this is your fault…"

"That's because it is…" Futeki said. "I was his master. He was under my protection. He was like a younger brother to me, and I couldn't protect him. If I hadn't been so weak… If I hadn't been so weak, he wouldn't have gotten taken!"

"Futeki-san, that's not fair," Yaomomo said, "you couldn't have possibly prepared for something like that."

"Yeah, you were only eleven years old," Uraraka said, "and as you said, you aren't invincible."

"And besides, you're strong enough now," Kaminari said, "all we gotta do is get him to turn back, right?"

"Futeki-san," Iida said, "there's been many a story about heroes turning to darkness and vice versa. It's not impossible for evildoers to turn a new leaf."

"Yeah, you can't give up on him," Midoriya said, "I know how it feels to give up, so don't do that to yourself."

"Darkness is caused by light, but destroyed by even greater light…" Tokoyami said. By this point, Futeki's tears were flowing full force, and he was trying his hardest to hide his face.

I looked him straight in the face with a smile. "Futeki, it isn't your fault! So stop with the self-pity, grit your teeth, stand your ground, and stop ignoring your emotions. Show the world the hero that I see when I look at you."

 ** _(AN: I'd suggest you start playing the first ending song right about now-ish.)_**

Futeki was silent for about a minute as he wiped away his tears, and his silence brought forward feelings of embarrassment, but by now, I was in too deep. I had to stick this out. Finally, he let out a small breath, barely audible to me, but I had an idea as to what it was. This breath was repeated a couple time before turning into a chuckle. "That was corny as shit," he finally said, causing my face to light up a bit, "but thanks, Jirou." As he said this, Futeki sprung forward, locking me into a hug.

His face was currently covered by my shoulder, which was fortunate considering that the sudden closeness caused a large blush to sweep across my face. Looking to the others, I could see that all of them were smiling and that Kaminari was about to say something stupid, but Dark Shadow sprung out to cover his mouth, giving me a thumbs up, which Tokoyami mimicked. To this, I mouthed out a 'thanks' before nervously rubbing the back of Futeki's head. Might as well enjoy this while I can.

* * *

 ** _And chapter nine, as well as season one, is over. I really hope that you liked it because it took me at least a few days figure out how to choreograph the fight between Yuki and Idai. A lot happened in this chapter, from the reuniting and clashing of Yuki and Idai, to the full story of what happened to Idai four years ago, and finally to another moment of bittersweet happiness, so please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Remember, this twenty-year-old fanfiction writer takes both constructive and deconstructive criticism._**

 ** _I would also like to announce that I will be taking a short hiatus until next year. This is mostly so that I can get a good head start on writing season two, as well as giving me time to focus on my school work and a bit of time to relax during the holidays. You Say Run is not going away, it is simply going into a short hibernation to come back stronger than before. I'm also doing this because writing this has basically become an unpaid full-time job, and I need a vacation. So, I'll see you guys again in 2019, along with the beginning of Season Two, as well as the second opening, so look forward to that._**

 ** _If you want updates or have any questions, I have a small discord server called The Red Room, and you can find the invite link in my profile._**

 ** _Have a good month._**


	10. Meeting The Family

**_Hey everyone, welcome back to You Say Run. Now, I have a bunch of shit to say, but some of it is kinda bad news, so I'll leave it for the notes at the bottom. TL;DR, life's a bitch._**

* * *

Thoughts

"Speech"

 _Memories/ Text Messages/ Emphasis_

Special Moves

 **Chapter Title/ Point Of View Identifier/ Ultimate Moves**

 **All Might/ Present Mic/ Telepathic Speech/ Unison Speech/ Loud As Fuck Noises**

 ** _Me, the writer, speaking directly to you, the reader._**

* * *

 **Meeting The Family**

 **Denki P.O.V.**

Jesus Christ, these two. I don't know how I didn't see it before, but this is kind of saddening. Y'know, I had an idea about there being something between Futeki and Jirou after the hug yesterday, but I didn't really _know_ how bad it was until we had started fixing up Futeki's house. Seriously, do those two _know_ how obvious they're being? Because they're being really obvious.

At the moment, we were all following Futeki and Jirou to that dojo place that they mentioned a while ago, something along the lines of the Senjou Dojo or something? I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. Whatever the case, it seems that those two were completely oblivious to the other's feelings, and it was kind of funny. Leaning over to Tokoyami, I whispered. "Is it just me, or are they, like, perfectly in sync."

"It's as if they know exactly when to turn their heads to avoid being spotted," he whispered back.

"I agree," Yaomomo whispered from behind us, having to lean down a bit to avoid being heard. "You don't think that they-"

"Oh, they totally do," I whispered, "do you see the way those two keep looking at each other? Those are some mad lovey-dovey looks."

"True," Iida whispers from behind us, giving way for everyone but the two subjects of our conversation to join in. "Those do seem to be looks filled with admiration."

"I-if I had to guess, I'd say that they don't realize it yet though," Midoriya whispers. "E-every time Futeki-san looks at Jirou-san, it's when she isn't looking, and the opposite also seems to be the case. I-it seems like they either don't realize the other's feelings, or maybe they do and just aren't acting on it yet."

"Or perhaps they don't realize their own feelings yet," Iida whispers back. "It's possible that they don't even know that they feel that way yet."

"Or maybe they've already acted on those feelings and are trying to hide it," Uraraka added.

"Jirou-san I can see that being the case," Yaomomo said, "but Futeki doesn't seem like the kind of guy to keep a secret. From what I've seen, he seems like a very 'wear your heart on your sleeve' kind of guy."

For a moment, I was tempted to remind her about the other little secret of Futeki's past, but one look from Tokoyami reminded me to keep my mouth shut. I almost forgot that the girls weren't around for Futeki's confession about his parents. "I don't know. He managed to make us believe he was perfectly fine until a little while after the U.S.J. Incident. There's always a chance that he has more of his heart hidden away."

At this comment, Iida and Midoriya gave an empathetic look. Futeki was a good dude, he really didn't deserve all of the crap life has thrown at him. "That's true. I mean, before the U.S.J., you would've thought that he was your average future hero, he prefers making things easier for everyone else. That's probably why he didn't say anything about that Idai dude until after the guy tried to kill him."

"Oi, stop whispering so much, it's kinda creepy," Futeki yelled from fairly far in front of us, with Jirou giving us a small glare from behind while holding a fairly deep blush. "Besides, we're here," Futeki said, reaching his hand out to grasp the handle to the sliding door of the three-story building. "Might want to stand back, the old man has an… odd way of greeting me." As if on cue, a pair of legs appeared from the doorway, landing their mark right into Futeki's left cheek. Time seemed to slow as we watched Futeki fly back, the legs moving with him to reveal a torso attached to them, quickly followed by a head and a pair of arms.

The elder man, who I assumed to be the 'old man' that Futeki was referring to, was facing us while he kicked, his arms pointed opposite to his legs, seemingly to make him more aerodynamic, and his mouth was opened in an 'O' shape, his eyes wide as he sent our friend flying out to the guardrail, which was our Futeki's only saving grace, him slamming back first into the metal rail, but still being saved from being sent right off of the cliff that led to a large, open field filled with hills and farmland. " **Hello, Yu-kun!** " Turning to look at us, as he landed, the old man raised up a hand with a smile. "Ah, hello there. You must be Yu-kun's friends, right?"

At this development, all of us, sans Jirou, oddly enough, were wide-eyed and slack-jawed. From what we've seen so far, Futeki's probably the physically strongest guy in our class, and this old dude just sent him flying before he could even react. "Futeki, are you okay!?" I yelled, running over to my friend, but before I could, Jirou used her jack to grab my arm. "Jirou, what are you-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Futeki had kicked back up and leaped at the old man, slamming into the man's stomach with his shoulder in a wrestling style spear, not having the familiar red glow that followed him in his usual attacks telling us that he wasn't using his quirk to fight. "Don't turn your back on an opponent, old man!" Futeki yelled, slamming into the old man with enough force to send them both flying into the dojo.

"This is their little ritual, at least, that's what Futeki told me. Best not to get in the way, he told me that they tend to get pretty heavy tunnel vision during these 'meetings'." As she entered the dojo, the rest of us tentatively followed, being greeted with a very odd scene of both Futeki and the old man rubbing their heads as a woman holding a broom stood over both of them, an angry glare in her eye.

"Do you idiots have to fight every time you visit! I just finished sweeping, and you've already tracked more dirt and dust into the main floor!" She yelled angrily, making both fighters cower while holding each other. Smiling to herself at the taming of the beasts, she stared down the older man. "I have to go pick up Yusha and Mizuna from their clubs, so I don't have the time to sweep the floor or prepare anything for your friends, Yu-kun. Dad, you sweep the floor again, and Yuki can take his friends upstairs and prepare some snacks and drinks."

"But Nuno-cha-"

" _Don't you 'Nuno-chan' me,_ " the woman, Nuno-chan, I presume, said, "Yu-kun only acted in self-defense, so he gets a pass this time, but I don't want a single speck of dust on this floor by the time I come back, do I make myself clear?"

"B-bu-" the man started to say with tears in his eyes but stopped at the death-glare he received from the woman.

" _Do._ " She took one step towards him. " _I._ " Another step forward. " _Make._ " Another step. " _Myself._ " A final step forward. The woman was now standing directly in front of the man, holding a look of pure malice encompassing her face, which contrasted with the look of pure terror on the old man's. " ** _r._** " She thrust the broom to the man, stopping just before his face and making him flinch in terror. The woman's eyes were completely covered by shadow and bangs, as the rest of her long hair flowed behind her in waves, and I swear that I could see a dark purple aura of hostility around her.

The man shakily reached up and grasped the broom from the woman's hands, and she allowed him to take it, giving him the freedom to stand up and sweep, which he did so, moving to the corner of the room farthest from the woman. " _Good,_ " she said, moving to a wall closer to the door, and grabbing a purse. Turning back to us, her face now losing all of the malice it had held earlier, and she gave as a beautiful, youthful smile. "Have fun you guys, and be good, I'll be back in about half an hour. Ciao!"

As she closed the door, all of us let out breaths that we didn't even realize that we were holding. "Futeki…" Tokoyami finally spoke, breaking a full minute of silence, "… what was that."

It took a moment, but Futeki found the courage to speak. "That, my friends, would be my step-sister, Nunome. She is also one of the most terrifying people I know."

"How..?" Iida asked.

"Let's just say that I would rather fight every villain in all of history before I would even consider fighting her."

"How my wife and I produced something so terrifying, I will never know…" The old man in the corner said to himself, a look of dread in his eyes.

"Wh-whatever the case," Jirou said, catching our attention, "we should probably listen to her. I really don't want to find out what happens if we aren't upstairs by the time she returns."

"Ditto, follow me," Futeki said, standing up and leading us to the stairs.

"Wait, Yu-kun, you aren't going to leave me here, are you?" The old man said in sorrow.

"Yup," Futeki said, a blank and uninterested look on his face as we followed him.

"You ungrateful brat!" The old man cried.

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

"So, what's up with this place, Futeki? Didn't you tell us that this place was a pretty popular dojo? Where are all the trainers and trainees?" Uraraka said as I slid open the door to the top floor. As we entered, I looked around the room, noting that everything looks the same as it did about a year ago.

While the bottom floor served the purpose of being the main training hall and lobby of sorts, and the second floor served the purpose of giving every one of the family, including myself, a room to sleep and work in, the third floor served as something of a living/dining room for the Sento Family. In the left back corner was the coffee table, around which sat a large couch and several pillows to use as seats when we had several guests, while off to the side in the right back corner was the kitchen, and in the right front corner, separated from us by a wall was the dining room.

"The dojo's closed every Sunday to allow for rebuilding, restocking of equipment, and just to give me, Old Man Seijou, and ne-chan a break." As we entered, they took a seat while I entered the kitchen. "Since those two both live here and I'm basically a member of the family, those two both work here every day basically all the time, while I usually work here every day after school, unless something big happens, like when I took most of last year off to train for the entrance exam, or if I get injured."

"Wait, but we only do training every other day," Jirou said with a small pout, puffing up her cheek slightly.

"Well, duh," I answered simply, "Me and the Old Man are basically built for fighting and recovering quickly, and Nunome spends half of her working time fixing uniforms. If I were to make you come here every day of the week, you'd end up destroying yourself. Hell, when I first started, I nearly put myself in the hospital from overworking my body beyond the point of exhaustion. Not letting you destroy yourself like that."

"That does bring up a question, if I may-" Yaomomo started.

"You may," I said, interrupting her for the fun of it as I checked around the kitchen for some snacks or ingredients that I could turn into snacks. Noticing that they had a good amount of chicken, I decided on fixing up a large batch of karaage (Basically bite-sized fried chicken)

"Right, what caused you to start training in the first place. I remember you saying something about starting at a young age."

"I was seven, and that's because of my mother. She was a friend of the family. From what I remember, ne-chan was on a train that got attacked by a villain, and my mother, being nearby, had been one of the first heroes to respond to the attack. My mom saved ne-chan's life, and later went to check up on her when she was in the hospital. They hit it off, and my mom started training under the Old Man."

Unfortunately, mentioning my mother seemed to make them notice something. "That reminds me, where are your parents, Futeki?" Uraraka asked, causing me to panic a bit.

"Out of the country," Tokoyami answered before me, catching everyone by surprise, myself included. "What, don't you three remember," Tokoyami said, looking towards the boys, "he told us on the second day that his parents were a team, and had traveled to the States as a trade for Captain Celebrity about four years ago."

Thank you, you beautiful feathered bastard. "Yeah, seeing as Captain Celebrity was the #1 hero in the States, the U.S. and Japan decided it was only fair to send a mid-rank team in return. They decided to leave me in the Sento's care, but do come over every now and then for the holidays," looking over to the group, it seems that the lie fooled Uraraka and Yaomomo, but I noticed the way Jirou was looking at me. I don't think she knows yet, but she has a feeling that Tokoyami and I weren't being entirely truthful.

Ignoring the guilt from lying, I kept myself away from the rest of the conversation and focused on the chicken. As I did so, I noticed a familiar rhythm of soft footsteps, and looked to my left, noticing that Jirou and walked up next to me, seemingly inspecting whatever I was making. "Oi, doofus, I heard the door open downstairs, pretty sure that Nunome is back with Unabara-san and Yusha-san."

"Good thing I made a lot," I said, setting the chicken onto a large platter setting lemons around the dish, and turning the stove off to allow the oil to cool down to a temperature that wouldn't kill another human. As I took the large platter to the coffee table, I heard a large smash from below. "Guess the old fart didn't finish."

"Will he be okay?" Yaomomo asked.

"Probably not for the rest of the night," ne-chan said as she entered the room. "Yusha-kun and Mizu-chan are changing out of their uniforms, but they do want to meet your friends, hope you don't mind," ne-chan said with a blank face, giving me the impression that this wasn't an issue to argue against.

"Already planned on it," I said, setting the platter down onto the coffee table, 'you gonna hang around too?"

"Someone has to tell your friends embarrassing stories, introduce me."

"Alright, boys and girls, this is Nunome Sento, and she is basically my older sister. Current heir to the Sento Dojo, and daughter of the probably unconscious old man downstairs. Ne-chan, these are my friends. You already know Jirou, the green-bean is Midoriya, he was the guy I trained with for most of last year, the short one with the feathers is Tokoyami, the nerd is Iida, the ditzy one is Uraraka, the doofy looking blond is Kaminari, and the other one is Yaoyorozu, but we usually call her Yaomomo," I said, pointing out each person as I introduced them.

"How come Yaomomo gets a pass on the insults!" Kaminari yelled.

"Nothing about her that I could use as an insult," I spoke back calmly with a blank face, unfazed by his exclamation. "I don't use an insult unless it's true."

"I'm not that short…" Tokoyami said.

"You're about as short as Jirou is." This led to Jirou jabbing me in the ribs with her jacks, eliciting a _very_ high-pitched yelp to sound from my mouth.

* * *

 **Jirou P.O.V.**

Once the kids entered, Nunome-chan decided to introduce everyone before Futeki could, much to Kaminari's joy. "Wait, so these two are your students?" Iida asked, a slight bit of apprehension in his voice, but not noticeable to most, "It's quite impressive for one to be training for the future of heroism at such a young age."

"I need to train as much as humanly possible if I want to be a hero," Yusha-san said, his eyes sparkling in determination.

"Wait, so are you the one who…" Midoriya started to say but stopped himself once Yusha-san started looking at him with that ever-present smile of his.

"Yeah, he's the one," Futeki said, confirming Midoriya's thoughts. "Yusha-kun here is one of the few people I know who, even without a quirk, I fully believe would be a top-class hero."

Mizuna-san then let out a small snicker. "Which is a good thing, considering he's also the only one here dumb enough to become a hero without a quirk."

"You're just mad because nii-san started training me first," Yusha-san said in response, sticking his tongue out at his adoptive sister.

"Shut up, that's only because you met him first," Mizuna-san yelled back, "besides, nii-san likes me more!"

"Nerd!"

"Dork!"

"Bully!"

"Dweeb!"

"Shut up!" Futeki yelled. Getting annoyed by their yelling, he 'lightly' knuckled the tops of their heads. As Futeki joined in the yelling match, I heard both Nunome-chan and Yaomomo giggling.

"You know, I did assume that Futeki-san had something of an older brother-like personality, Nunome-san, but I didn't expect him to act like _that_ ," she said, the giggle fusing with her words.

"Yu-kun has always been an older brother kind of guy, he's always been pretty protective of those close to him," Nunome-chan said, her giggle and words fusing as well. As she spoke, I noticed Futeki chase the two kids out of the room through the window. "I remember that when I told the family that Yusha was going to happen, he tried to pick a fight with my husband for 'stealing my purity'."

"Your husband?" I asked dumbly, realizing that I never heard a word of Yusha-san's father.

"Ah, Yu-kun didn't tell you?" Nunome-chan asked, seemingly unsurprised, and sending a bittersweet smile towards the window, as both Yusha-san and Mizuna-san were seemingly thrown through the still open window, quickly followed by a fairly composed Futeki. "Hold on a moment, don't like talking about this with the brats around." Nunome-chan turned to the three. "Oi, Yu-kun, take the kids and drag dad up here if he's conscious."

"Fine, but don't tell them anything weird," Futeki said, carrying a child by the waist under each arm. "C'mon, brats, we need to wake up the old man."

As soon as the door closed behind the trio, Nunome-chan let out a small breath. "Seishin Sento was my husband's name, as he decided to take my name. He was a good, kind man, as well as one of the three people to make it to the level of Ninth Star in our dojo. His quirk allowed him to heal other people's injuries by sacrificing his own skin and blood. He had been training under my dad to learn how to fight, because, like Yusha, he had always wanted to save people. He worked as a police officer. About a month or two after Yusha-kun started his training under Yu-kun and dad, there was an attack by a villain whose quirk allowed him to enlarge and manipulate his teeth into blades, I think he went by the name 'Moonfish'."

Nunome-chan let out a sigh, looking to the floor with a small smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Seishin was one of the first responders. If only that idiot hadn't been as brave and as stupid as he was, Yusha'd probably still have a father. Unfortunately, the idiot had run in and tried to save as many people as he could. Moonfish did get caught, Endeavor being the second authority to make it to the scene and the one to catch the rat bastard, but there had also been seventeen injured, as well as a single casualty. Seishin Sento died a fools death, but he was still the fool who fathered my kid."

"Nunome-chan…" I started, stopping only because I didn't know what to say. I had known that Futeki had a hard life, but I didn't think that there might be some sadness all around.

"It's fine, it was years ago," Nunome-chan said, looking back up and wiping her eyes free of tears. "One thing you need to know if you're gonna be a part of the Sento family is that we are pretty okay at dealing with loss. All of us end up losing someone close to us at some point. That damn Sento Family Curse. Hell, it even hits those who end up getting close to us. Just look at Yu-kun. He's lost almost as much as dad, and he's even younger than I am."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you already know about Idai, but I can't tell you about the other one," Nunome-chan said. "As I told you before, Yu-kun has a lot of baggage for someone below his twenties, he's just too damn tough to bother anyone else about it. If you want to know, you'll have to talk to him about it yourself." As she finished, the door opened, and I watched as Futeki, along with Yusha-san and Mizuna-san, dragged a barely-conscious Sento-sensei through the door, throwing him into the room.

"Sorry that that took so long, the old fart is heavier than he looks," he said nonchalantly.

"I may have hit him a bit harder than originally intended, oops," Nunome-chan said, switching seamlessly to a happier persona. At the sound of her voice, Sento-sensei sat up, seemingly reinvigorated.

"It's fine," he said with a smile, "it'll take more than a small hit like that to keep this old tiger down."

"Good, don't really feel like driving you to the hospital today," Nunome-chan said jokingly. "So, now that everyone is here to hear, you guys are all in Yu-kun's class, right?"

"That would be correct, Sento-san," Iida answered with a straightforward tone. "In fact, Futeki-san is our class president, while Midoriya-san was chosen as our vice president." At this revelation, Nunome-chan and Sento-sensei turned towards Futeki with equal levels of surprise and fear.

"What?" Futeki said while eating one of the karaage, not having been paying attention to the conversation.

At the sight of Futeki looking like he did, Nunome-chan rested her hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "I'm very sorry for whatever misfortune he brings upon you. Good luck, brave child."

"Oi, what'd I tell you about telling them weird things…" Futeki said with slight discomfort at the solemn look upon both Nunome-chan and Sento-sensei's faces.

* * *

For the next four hours, the twelve of us talked and joked around, Nunome-chan and Sento-sensei telling us a good few stories about Futeki, much to our pleasure and his chagrin, us telling him about where we're from as well as a few stories from school. Yusha-san and Mizuna-san told us about their school time as well, with Mizuna-san mostly using the conversation to mock Yusha-san. Eventually, the clock his seven, and Nunome-chan said that it was time for the kids to go and get ready for bed, and most of us decided to go home around that time.

At the moment, Futeki and I were walking to my home from the train station, Futeki coming along despite my protests because, in his own words, "I didn't want to risk you getting attacked."

"You know, I can take care of myself," I said, repeating myself again.

"You can, but that doesn't change the fact that I worry. Besides, everyone else went home in pairs." Futeki wasn't wrong. Apparently, Uraraka and Midoriya live in neighboring apartment complexes, Tokoyami and Kaminari live in the same district, and apparently, Yaomomo and Iida are next-door neighbors. "Besides, I wanted to."

Attempting to ignore the raising of my face's temperature, I kept looking at the path ahead of us. "Futeki, Nunome-chan said something that made me think a bit."

"If you're talking about the tortilla chip incident, then shut it. Damn thing had it out for me."

"No, it wasn't that," I said, my voice staying as steady as I could keep it. "Futeki, I want you to tell me the truth."

Futeki's voice took on a serious tone. "I'll do my best."

Taking a breath, I spoke. "Futeki, Idai isn't the only person you've lost, is he?"

Futeki was silent for a few moments, to the point that I could hear that even his breathing had stopped. Neither of us stopped walking, nor did we turn towards one another. Futeki finally took a long breath in, and then out. "Y-yeah," he said simply, his voice catching for a moment, wavering in a way that I was still unused to.

I kept silent for a moment as well. "I see. In that case, would you promise me something?"

For a moment, he looked apprehensive, before shifting to a contemplative gaze. We were now in front of my house and had stopped walking. "What would you like me to promise."

"When you're able, talk to me," I said, "and tell me what happened." I turned towards him, my back facing my house. "It doesn't have to be right now, but I want you to confide in me, alright?"

Futeki, who was still looking in the direction we had been walking, grew a small smile. "Are you sure you'd be okay with me dumping my baggage on your shoulders? It's pretty heavy…"

"Futeki, look at me." As I said, he obeyed, looking at the ground. "Helping each other is what friends are for, so let me help you."

A few more moments passed, and his smile grew as he matched my gaze with his own. "Alright then, Jirou. I promise."

"Thanks," I said, moving forward and hugging him around the midsection, my eyes meeting his chest for a mere moment, though it felt like hours. Letting go just as quickly as I had latched on, I quickly turned to enter my home, trying my hardest to conceal the deep crimson color that my face had taken on. "Have a good night, Futeki!"

* * *

 **Yuki P.O.V.**

As Jirou yelled those words, closing the door behind her, I was frozen in place, trying to place my train of thought, which had momentarily flown off the rails and into a large house, back onto its tracks. Finally coming to my senses after what felt like an hour, but what I realized was only a few seconds, I turned back the way I came, talking with confidence back home.

"Fuck me…" I said slowly to myself. Between the promise and the hug, I don't think I can call this thing a crush anymore, can I? "So this is love, huh..?"

* * *

 **Omake #1: Mother's Intuition**

As Kyoka entered from the front door, she noticed that all of the lights in the living room were turned off. 'Perfect,' Kyoka thought to herself, taking off her shoes and sneaking towards the staircase. As she stepped past the mid-point between the door and the stairs, the lights suddenly turned on, causing Kyoka to jump in surprise.

Turning to the right, Kyoka noticed that, on the other side of the room in a chair, sat her mother, Mika Jirou, a book on music theory in hand. "Welcome home, Kyoka," Mika said softly, turning a page in her book.

"Ah," Kyoka said, worriedly. "Hey, mom… where's dad?" She asked, noticing a severe lack of yelling and overdramatic fatherhood.

"Tied up in bed," Mika answered, her eyes not leaving the pages of the book, "he wanted to ambush you and your boyfriend whenever you opened the door. You're welcome."

"Ah, thanks mo- **Boyfriend!** " Kyoka yelled, hearing a large crash from the second floor around where her parents' bedroom was positioned.

"Kyoka, my hearing is even better than yours. Did you think that I wouldn't hear that confession of yours outside?" Mika said.

"MOM~!"

"I'm going to bed, make sure to text him and tell him that you love him before going to bed, honey. Goodnight."

"MOM!"

"Oh, and if he comes by later and you decide to 'have fun', then I'd suggest that you use either my or your father's workstations. Both are soundproof, and I hid protection in your father's second album."

" **MOM!** "

* * *

 ** _Alright, so it's time for the news I talked about at the beginning. First of all, I'm going to tell the whole scheduling thing to fuck itself. I know that I said that I'd be posting once every other week on this story, but the truth is that recently, I've been having a lot of trouble finding inspiration to write on this fic. I can feel the writer's block hitting me pretty hard, and I can tell that if I keep trying to force myself to write, I'll just end up burning myself out on this fic altogether._**

 ** _If I had to point at a cause, it'd probably be all of the pre-planning I ended up doing. I have the whole story planned out for the most part, but actually putting it to words is starting to become pretty arduous. As such, I'm going to stop trying to force myself into a set schedule, and kind of just post whenever I get a chapter done from now on._**

 ** _Speaking of me not having the inspiration to write, I'm going to be extending my hiatus on this fic for an undefined amount of time. Again, this is more to keep me from blowing my brains out while writing chapter 11 than anything else. I do have something else in the works, but I don't really feel like spoiling that little pet project just yet, so if you're curious, you'll just have to follow my profile so that you'll know when it hits. I will give one hint though. It involves ants and mechs._**

 ** _Whatever the case, sorry for all of the bad news on this New Years Eve, and thank you for actually caring enough about this story to read past the first chapter._**

 ** _Happy New Years, and have a wonderful 2019._**


End file.
